Draco hidden secret
by Love of Hate
Summary: Draco Malfoy is having hard time coming to terms with facts that he carrying a child and how is he going to tell his best friends not to mention harry potter sticking his nose in other people business what on earth will his family say about all this? and who is the father?
1. Chapter 1

**Draco hidden secret but for how long?!**

**Chapter 1**

This is my first time at writing a fanfiction. I have read a few Drarry fanfiction and decided it might be a good idea to try one myself please be nice when review and let me know what you think needs changing I would be very grateful.

Storyline: Draco Malfoy is just starting his 6th year at Hogwarts. This year he has come back with a lot more secrets. These secrets are tearing the Malfoy family apart and saint potter stick his nose in where it not needed once again.

This fanfiction will be based around the books of harry potter OOTP and harry potter HBP. I will mix some things up from these books and will not be following totally the story line of either just in parts.

Warning: in later chapter there will be strong language and sexual content. If you do not like do not read you have been warned.

If you would be willing to be beta reader please let me know I will give you my email I'm not too sure how it works I'm new to this.

I do not own Harry Potter in any way.

Draco woke up running to the toilet third time that week. Draco was sitting on the floor of the bathroom crying and hoping that he was wrong about this. Before he had time to do anything there was knock on the door and he heard Bliase's voice,

"Draco is everything okay? Just that you need like that all week and just wanted to see if you were okay?"

Draco came out the bathroom and said,  
"I will be fine just an illness."

Blaise said,

"Draco I was thinking maybe we could do something this weekend we haven't since start of term it middle of October!"

Draco kissed him and Blaise smiled walking off. While everyone was out of the door he grabbed his bag and took the test out his bag knowing he was going to have to take it. He shoved it in his bag as fast as he could has pansy came barging in. he said

"Draco what are you doing breakfast will be over in 15 minutes."

That night Draco went to the prefect's bathroom to take the test in private, he wasn't looking forward to the result with the morning sickness he had been getting for couple of weeks now. He took the test and didn't want to find out the results, He left it on top of his bag along with his clothes while he got in the shower thinking about what if he is pregnant? He never heard the door open!

When he stepped out of the shower he stopped dead. The raven colour hair and body of saint potter. He turned around to Draco to meet upset grey eyes. Harry potter was holding his pregnancy test. Harry asked with shocked eyes  
"Malfoy! Are you? I mean… I can't believe….. Is this yours?"

Draco answered  
"do you mind potter! I'm trying to take a shower and be alone so I came here away from the other Slyierins so you decided to bother me instead!"

"Draco is it yours?"

Draco grabbed his clothes and the test long enough to see the two pink lines before dropping it on the floor his hand were shaking so much! Draco started to cry more than he had in a long time. Harry tried to comfort and suddenly said

You will have to tell Dumblordore?"

Draco said quietly,

"No I will not"

Harry looked shocked at him he was thankful he was dressed this time which stop harry from going red again, he said

"You have no choice Malfoy!"

Harry answered

"Draco your pregnant, how do you except to hide that. I didn't know you were with anyone! You have to tell someone even if it Snape."

Draco said loudly  
"I can't tell anyone, I can't, it not Bliase's baby. I know I'm a slut I don't need you to help rub in!"

Harry couldn't believe this.

"Draco you don't know how many months you are you have no idea what other signs of pregnancy. You won't be able to hide this for ever a couple of months. I had no idea males could get pregnant even wizards. Please let's go to Dumblordore or Snape."

After an hour of getting Draco to go out the bathroom and walk to Dumblordore office it was 12am and way after curfew.

Harry knocked the door and felt his other hand wrapped around Draco arm so he wouldn't run off.

He heard the same familiar voice say enter. He did so dragging Draco with him and said,  
"I'm really sorry about coming to you this late professor but it important and involves Malfoy. He handed him the Malfoy's pregnancy test. I think that all the proof the need. I don't understand can wizard be pregnant?"

Harry I will answer all your question in time but first will you do and get professor Snape please he is head of Draco house and also need to know if anyone stops tell them I have given you permission.

He left in a hurry….

Draco refused to look anywhere but at his feet he was pregnant! He was carrying a child, in a couple of months this child would be showing. He couldn't hide it from Blaise, the closest thing he had to a boyfriend. What on earth was he going to do only thing he could think was abortion!

So Mr Malfoy" Dumbledore said  
"you are a veela I take it. It true your family have vela blood or is there another reason you can carry children."

Draco knew it was a statement not a question.

He said quietly still looking at the floor  
"I don't care how much to cost I don't care how painful it is I'm having an abortion and it final."

He finally looked up at his sad eyes he said picking his words carefully  
"Draco I wish it was simple but in case you forget to recall in history of magic a witch or wizard or any blood related creature to magic is not allowed to abort. You have every right to put this child up for adoption. You are in a condition which is very emotional but if you plan to give this child up it your choice we will try you help you".

Snape and harry came barging through the door that second.

Hope you are enjoying this so far. I am happy for any reviews for help my fan fics better.

I have changed some spelling and grammar errors I am very sorry about them. I will get round to fixing the other chapter please be patient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all reviews **

**Hope you are enjoying this.**

**Warning: strong language **

**Don't forget to review what your think and if anything you don't understand I am happy to help.**

**Sorry about spelling and grammar errors I'm not the best I know.**

**There thing I cannot tell you as they are secrets and part of the plots**

**Please remember this is this is a male/ male slash do not like to not read.**

**I do not own harry potter.**

Chapter 2 – 

Snape looked at Draco angry face to Dumbledore trying to keep him calm.  
He asked  
"Can one of you please tell me what is going on? Now as I've ran through the school trying to keep up with Mr Potter."

Dumbledore answered  
"Severus I believe your god son as something to tell you plus we are in need of some potions by morning."

Draco looked past Snape at Harry and said angrily,  
"This is all your fault! What the fuck were you doing in the bathroom at that time! Why didn't you just leave my clothes alone?"

Harry looked worried before pointing out  
"Malfoy if I hadn't I'm more worried how much longer this would of carried on. How long before the morning sickness kicks in and you really think none of them would have noticed. Then strange craving, starting to eat different even if the boys won't miss those symptoms your stomach growing they can't miss!"

Snape asked  
"Draco are you pregnant?"

Draco spat out at him  
"well what you think from potter's detailed explanation!"

Dumbledore said  
"Severus we need to someone how contact at least one of his parents because of his age. He may need to potions,"

Draco started sulking in the chair knowing he wasn't going to get his way.

Dumbledore told them  
Harry you need to make sure not a word to anyone about this.

Dumbledore carried on  
"Draco you will need to go to see professor Snape first thing tomorrow morning before lesson has begun and you will go straight to hospital wing as lesson start she will be waiting for you I will make sure. And Harry I believe you and your friends have restarted Dumbledore's army, I do not want an argument from either of you about this but I would like you to attend to these meeting Draco. We have to tell your parents about this we have no choice because you're not of the age of 17. We can keep you safe at all cost from voldermort and your mother and father if that what you want. Both of you need your sleep off to bed but I must warm you to take caution with who your choose to tell Mr Malfoy."

They both left the office in silent and both stunned both thinking the same thing.

Harry turned to Draco and asked  
"Malfoy who baby is it?"

Malfoy snapped back  
"that has no concern of yours I'm not likely to tell you before any of my friends! My family are going disown me by this time next week it will be in all over papers the wizarding world and everyone going to be wondering same questions why? I need sleep not in the mood to talk to anyone about this at the moment. And you don't need to invite me to those stupid meeting not like he ever know I'll go along and say I've been if you do to."

Harry was taken aback by this after a moment he said  
"ok fine you don't want to speak about thus baby to anyone for a while that your choice to tell who you feel like. Ad don't be so stupid he knows everything that gone son in this place he will have Snape walking you for the rest of the pregnancy. I'll tell Hermione to get you a coin I'll make up so excuse and that it Dumbledore's idea. I'll meet you out outside the great hall tomorrow night at 9pm so no one sees then you don't have to keep coming to ask about the meeting there every 2-3weeks about but the coin will tell you when and you have to write your name down too everyone else has and it to stop anyone form telling, see you tomorrow."

Draco nodded before heading down the the dungeons not knowing what to do first. Should he tell Blaise? So many questions would be asked. He got back to the coming room and pansy was still up and not in a happy mood. She gave me a threatening look before saying  
"where the hell have you been all night it hours after curfew it after midnight. You worried everyone you have a lot of explaining ti do in the morning. You make us worry so much. One day you be in so much trouble and we will be sick of worrying you carry on like this Draco Malfoy!"

Draco took a deep breath to stop him from shouting back at her mind your own business I don't moan at you when you sneak out with different boys!

He looked at her and said  
"pansy I am really sorry. I went to the prefects bathroom and in the way back just after curfew and Snape and Dumbledore needed to speak to me. I am really sorry but I'm tired I'll speak to you all tomorrow."

She didn't look very convinced about anything that he had she but she still hugged him then stormed off to her dorm as she slowly followed her but he turn in the other direction.

**Draco's POV**

**That was a fucking perfect ending to the worst day of my entire life. Not only was life shit at home it was about to be made public to everyone soon as that stupid pathetic excuse for a headmaster sent that owl home. There was enough problems at home since the dark lord's return, father told us how voldermort would thank us for staying loyal but that thing (I can't bring myself to call him human) has don't is cause misery to our family. Soon as it comes out who raped me potter was going to kill me. If that not bad enough he won't let me have an abortion all my house mates are going to find out and Blaise won't want anything to do with me he will think I'm a total slut because I can't tell him who raped me not to mention everyone going to find out I'm more of a freak then any of those mud blood because I'm not even full human I'm half vela!**

**Harry's POV**

**How am I ever going to pull off not just lying to my two best friends but to the whole of the DA? It was almost as dangerous as fighting voldermort! I had made a promise Draco i wouldn't say a word until he had no choice and Dumbledore had said, just what was I meant to say? i quietly went to bed deciding to worry about it tomorrow.**

Next morning harry woke before Ron hoping to catch Hermione on her own before heading down to breakfast. He never did, just my luck he thought. He carried on down to the great hall. He looked around no sign of Malfoy he wasn't excepting he would remember what Dumbledore had said about going to Snape first thing. He took a seat next to Hermione. It was now or never while not many people are around.  
Harry said quietly so only Hermione could hear  
"Hermione I need to ask you a question. I there any chance you can get me a DA coin by tonight?"

Hermione looked at me worriedly and asked  
"I will have a look. Who wants to join why didn't you tell me?"

He tried to stick as much as I could to the truth  
"You not going to like it but I have to because he gone to Dumbledore that he don't want to end up like his mother and father serving voldermort he wants to help and Dumbledore told him that if he going to fight for the light he to not have anything to do with his father nit to talk and he to join the DA and help plus I was thinking on way back after speaking to him and Dumbledore he might be able to help he lived and grew up surrounded by death eaters. He might be able to show us a few spells that the death eater has used so we have a better chance of protecting ourselves and defeating voldermort!"

Hermione looked at harry thankfully not like he gone insane  
"I take it you are talking about Malfoy. He been acting weird for a couple days is this why? It's going to be hard to convince Ron not to murder him the moment he steps in to the ROR. Not to mention everyone else in the DA. He going to have to write his name down to make sure he doesn't start telling everyone about it. Is there any other slytherins coming with him?"

Harry looked at her surprised  
"I'm going to tell Ron soon as he comes to breakfast, I only know what Dumbledore told me. All I know is he coming and wasn't to help and join. I know they are angry but what chance do we have of we don't?"

Heroine answered  
"I'll help but they agreed to everything so far now and long as you can convince them you trust him the other will come to being in same room as him. We have to convince Ron first. I will try getting you on for later."

Harry answered  
"thanks I knew I could count on you Hermione"

Shortly they was join by Ron who they broke the news too. He didn't take the news to great at first and after looking around for Malfoy not finding him he soon realised it must be important and serous to miss whole of breakfast. Over the progression of the day he came more us to the fact. Harry already new the rest of the day wasn't going to be so easy. That dinner harry was sitting with Ginny and Ron when Hermione came up to us, she been looking for a spare gallon. He couldn't ask her with Ginny he didn't want it going about the Gryffindor without Draco first meeting.

After the meal Ginny left with her friend and Hermione gave me the gallon. She asked  
"here you go he over there but everyone around how on early are you going to give it him if the other haven't ask for help and aren't joining him."

Harry answered  
"I'm meeting just before end of curfew."

Later that night harry arrived outside the great hall to find Draco a couple minutes early thankfully no else was round. Harry shoved the gallon into his hand and said  
"look Hermione said should be working. The making round the edges will change to the day and time if the meeting it on seventh floor the ROR. I will meet you on the grand staircase by the seventh floor on the day of the meeting. Now the rest of the DA will be far from happy I will walk in with you I will tell them I trust you can't be mean and start calling them name because they will react and attack you which isn't good for you and the baby. The best we can do at the moment. I'm always here for you. Are you going to tell any of your friend's abound the baby?"

He nodded in agreement that he understood and said,  
"Blaise maybe in a couple of weeks, I just hope he understand he a good friend of mine and means a lot to me. If I talk him round to go to Dumbledore will be allowed to the meetings".

Harry nodded and said  
"I guess so but let's see how the meeting goes first and if we can convince many people before adding people who may not believe what you saying."

Draco answered annoyed  
"fine potter if I have no choice in the matter see you whenever I better go before anyone sees us talking to will be talk of the school see you on seventh floor whenever this meeting is. Snape need to tell me more about these potions I need to take. He strode past down the the dungeons harry watched him for a moment wondering how cool he was being about all of the news he's had in the last 22 hours just how far was he form the truth.

Harry started up the staircase to meet up with Ron and Hermione he need to find something a little more normal after all the strange thing that was going to happen no doubt about that from anyone that knew.

**Thank you for reading**

**Please review what you think **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews I am very grateful and happy.**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar**

**Warning strong language and mpreg**

**Remember to review what you think**

**I do not own harry potter.**

Draco secret Chapter 3 –

Draco woke up and in seconds had to run to the bathroom. Not the best start to the day he thought. How much long could he hide this morning sickness?

There was a bang ion the bathroom door, everyone had properly seen him run for the bathroom, Blaise and Crabbe were already awake. There was another bang in the door and this time the voice of Crabbe,

"Draco are you okay?"

It was always one of them wanting to know and I got morning sickness don't worry wasn't going to help.

Draco finally answered after five minutes

'"I will be fine don't worry. Sorry you don't have to wait for me you can go down to breakfast."

I heard two lots of footstep go through the door to the coming room by the time I unlocked the bathroom door. When he stepped into the room he didn't realise that Blaise was still waiting till he spoke,

"Dray what's wrong? I'm not here to follow every demand you say without question. but I know when there something wrong and I care about you!"

Draco hugged him close and said

"I'll explain about it weekend, I promise. Go up to breakfast I'll be a few minutes."

Draco arrived at breakfast at last minuet and saw potter's faces as he arrived. He tried not to look for too long at the Gryffindor table. Blaise knew something was wrong he accusing potter and granger and weasel of doing something would make this situation much worse and he already promise Blaise the truth this weekend. He was doing to think that he been cheating straight away but as they were not together if Draco reminded them they were only friends with benefits maybe Blaise wouldn't take it as bad. Pansy deserves the truth along with Crabbe and Goygle.

On Saturday afternoon Draco went to the library and by no surprise Hormone granger was there. What did surprise Draco was that she followed him behind one of the bookshelves and said

"Malfoy what the real reason for all of this I know because harry had to tell me as I was the one who made those coins."

Draco wasn't very shocked that granger knew about everything. She always knew win the end and if potter didn't tell her b in a couple of months everyone would know. Draco turn to face her after checking no1 was looking or listening

"It not my idea either. If potter never walked in the bathroom when he did it would be fine. I mean it still be inside of me … I mean it wouldn't have been your problems. I don't want to come to the harry potter fan club any more than you lot want me there but your boyfriend potter stuck his nose in my business saw the pregnancy test and made me go straight to Dumbledore!"

What…Pregnancy test? And harry not my boyfriend and Malfoy what the hell is going on? Harry only told me you need protection and this is Dumbledore idea."

That minuet the voice of pansy came across the library to me,

"Draco what in merlin's name are you doing here this that?"

She looked Hermione in disgusted before pushing past her and grabbing Draco's hand. Hermione face had turned from confusion to shock to question in less than a minute. Draco reused to look back and found he book and left the library quickly as he could.

Soon as they arrived back at the slytherins coming room he told pansy that he meet her back down here in 10 minutes they could both writethere potions essay together. He hadn't taken any notes in the last lesson because of everything in his head. He had been thankful not to collapse in any of his lessons so far.

His mind was thinking about asking to borrow pansy notes when he heard a voice he hadn't realised someone was in the dorm. He spun around at the sound,

"Having fun Draco? "

Draco tried his best to look fine and smiled,

"What's up Blaise?"

Blaise stood up off his bed and said,

"What's up? What is up dray? I don't know been asking myself the same question for the last couple of days. The distance last couple of weeks that throwing up. It carries on I was take you to madam Promfrey and find out myself as you seem to refuse to tell me anything. Shall I go ask pansy as she all up your arse I bet she knows!"

Draco looked taken about but being a Malfoy quickly recovered knowing how to stop this face and body language showing too much emotion.

He answered

"Blaise last couple of day have been a blur to me I'm really sorry. I only went library to get a book and pansy showed up there. I hadn't told her anything first. I wouldn't do that to you. I promised you I would today so I'll meet you at the room of requirement fifteen minutes after dinner finishes tonight. I need to tell Crabbe Gogle and pansy too. Wants me to invite them or tell me a different time?"

Blaise don't answered for a minuet then he lost his temper and yelled

"Do what you like Draco I don't care! Got places to go and people to see, LATER!"

He pushed past Draco and stormed toward the door and Draco heard the door to the coming room slam before he turned around trying to stop the tears from falling.

Harry's quiditch practice was drawing to an end. It had been a long, trying, wet and muddy practice. He felt like just going to bed straight away. Remember the amount of homework and remember he needed to do some tonight after dinner wasn't the best feeling. Hermione had already told them off about letting it pile up. Now they were N.E.W.T courses they were studying for she told them to get work don't first hobbies come second, one of Ron and Hermione's thousands of fights of that day?  
As everyone turned to leave the changing room harry spoke up,

"Everyone you are all improving a lot and just keep up good work. There rooms for improvement but it all great start. Our first match is against slytherins in 3 weeks' time so next practice will be Tuesday night. They are all down the notice board. I'm going to ask to try book a few more."

They agreed and walked off toward the castle. Harry wondered if slytherins had found a new seeker yet. A good one at least. Malfoy pregnancy wouldn't allow him to play and Draco wasn't stupid enough to try and play was he. He checked everything was fine and was locking up the changing room, he saw Ron was waiting for him and could Ginny in front holding hands with dean and Ron face red. He turned to lock the door when he heard his name being called. He finished locking and turning back to see it was Hermione running towards them. She hadn't been watching them practice so she must have ran here.

When she was near them she said in a voice less than pleasing,

"Harry Potter, who do you think you are! Lying to us and making me look like a fool!"

Harry looked confuse and exchanged faces with Ron before saying,

"Hormone.. I have no idea:-"

Anger was showing in her voice bit spoke quickly enough for no one to hear her,

"I was in the library and i saw Draco Malfoy, I waiting for him to walk past I didn't follow him straight away. I went to tell him that I was happy he chosen the side of light and asked for help and to make sure he got time and knew where RoR is. And that you had told eme has I had made the coins. He told me something that was rather interesting. The words were: you and him, in bathroom. a Pregnancy test, you making him go Dumbledore and that the reason he coming the DA. He didn't call it that I must admit. Harry is Draco pregnant?"

Harry sighed and nodded.

Ron looked horrified and Hermione gasped. She then asked,

"You're not the father are you?"

Harry shook his head and answered

"I'm not allowed to mention about it Dumbledore put some jinx on this information he said he will know if I've told and Malfoy to be careful who he tells too. After the DA you can ask him to explain."

They took a minuet for this information to set in before Ron said,

"We not going to find any answer here are we? Let go eat I'm starving and she be on our case about being out late and we been told one should be in the coming room or round the castle"

They nodded and walked back to the castle in silence.

They all sat down at dinner and Hermione looked over at the slytherins take no Malfoy yet she through. She looked away as soon he entered with pansy. Harry notice Blaise storm off just before he and pansy went after him while Draco waited for Crabbe and Goygle which seem weird as usually soon as he was finished he would head out. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been long finished. Crabbe and Goygle were just in front of Draco when harry called him.

Draco said sounded very annoyed,

"Not now potter, I'm a bit busy, off to meet some in the RoR."

Harry looked after Malfoy, who had turned to carry on walking he said

"it's important what about what you told Hermione."

Draco said,

"That what I am going to tell pansy, Blaise and these two."

Harry said quickly

"I'm not allowed to mention a word of it Dumbledore orders, they need you to tell."

Draco sighed and answered

"I got no way getting out of this you might as well come I'm not repeating myself twice so you will you listen closely.

They silently all went up to the seventh floor and in the RoR.

Draco caught up with the others all waiting by the room of requirement. Blaise didn't look best pleased which was nothing to look on pansy face when she saw harry Ron and Hermione. She was out raged saying,

"What's potter, the mudblood and weasel doing here?"

Draco concentrated on the wall until a door appeared. They all walked in looking very confused, inside where enough chairs for everyone.

Draco sat down in one. They were in a curricular position.

They all took a seat. Pansy had started asking questions when Draco interpreted her,

"Sorry pans, in case you didn't notice everyone looks as shocked as you. I must asking you all to make a promise to not tell anyone even you two granger, weasel."

He waited for them. They nodded unable to speak while the other said yeah quietly.

He carried on with the story,

"I've known for two weeks now. I been waiting for the right time to sit down with Blaise and say and one doesn't seem to be coming. No gasping or butting in please guys. No easy way to say this because every single one of you is going to have same thing running through your head, I'M PREGNANT! Not on purpose and not by anyone in the room. I wasn't willing but I didn't have a choice in the matter. I was in the bathroom taking a test the muggle. I left my stuff out because was in the bathroom it was quite late. Potter walked in and stuck his nose in my business. Being the saint he is made me go Dumbledore. The jinx on these facts only I can tell people not sure how powerful it is. Dumbledore has asked me to join the harry potter fan club which meeting start Monday."

Everyone was in shock when pansy said,

"Draco who is the father?"

He looked at the ground,

"Must be one of those death eaters" answered Blaise.

Harry joined in,

"Hey, you wanted to know you all now know. He told you his part. You don't know what this information doing to him or how he hurting inside. He just told you it rape. He manages to admit it to himself and to you. If he not ready to talk about it and give a name then give him time."

Blaise answered once more,

"Potter is actually tight for once. This is a lot to take in them three better not tell anyone. Draco I'm shocked and angry you didn't tell me before these lot found out and about this club as we all know are we all coming or what?"

Ron was first to answered,

"No you make our lives hell. He are learning to fight because of people like your parents."

Hermione cut him off

"Ron please don't say anymore. They can join if they wish to I need the, to decide before they leave."

Pansy answered,

"I'm so sorry Draco we talk when you ready, I'll come with him."

Crabbe and Gogle nodded in an agreement with pansy and Blaise.

Blaise took over once again,

"Right I need to clear my head for a while, pansy you take Draco back with those to. Straight to the coming room I'll meet you there later. Not a word to anyone all of you! Granger you better have them for tomorrow after dinner in the courtyard."  
The all nodded in approval and went in different ways.

**.**

**Hope you like so far please let me know.**

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all that message me, sorry can't give any secrets away yet that draco job.**_

_**Very sorry for errors sometimes don't get time to cheek always. I will try my best.**_

_**Hope you like this, I know this one been done a lot fast as I've been bored and ill.**_

_**I own nothing like I said before  
**_

Chapter 4

Harry was having trouble sleeping again, third time that week. After hours of tossing and turning he looked at time, 3:30am. He got dressed and decided to take a bath in the prefect's bathroom to try help him relax. Having his two best friends as the Gryffindor prefects the last year did have a upside to it., it wasn't as if he was going to be breaking rules either he had as much right being there as he had been selected as the quiditch captain for Gryffindor this year.

Has he was leaving Gryffindor tower he cheeked the map to see if anyone was walking about the castle when he spotted Malfoy still pacing around in the dungeon where harry knew was the slytherins coming room was. On the other hand who could ever blame him he had to tell one was he properly darkest secret to three people he rather hex than tell them the truth. Not to mention he had to go to DA meeting and learn and trust them for the rest if the school year at least.

He arrived at the prefect's bathroom and whispered the password. He slipped in and heard something in one of the toilets, like someone throwing up. He called out,  
"hello? Who's there?"

A boy came out two minuets afterward looking tired and like he had been crying. It took harry a while to realise it was Blaise.

He said in a choked voice,  
"shove off potter, you done enough damage for a whole year work and we been back barley a month so far!"

Harry realised what he was talking about,  
he answered,  
"what are you doing here your meant to be in the coming room asleep same as Draco, it 3:45am?"

Blaise answered back,  
"I could ask you the same. I need to sort my head out even if it nothing to do with you! As you have already had your nose Draco's business. You couldn't just walk away could you? Wait for Draco to come to me, he would of, he loved me. Until you starting putting stupid ideas in his head about keeping a baby that not loved and going to Dumbledore, do you realise that old man is started to lose it! He doesn't need you and that stupid group of your fans he got us. We do care about him!"

Harry stomach sank a little at the words loved, he had no idea Draco was gay, he hadn't know Blaise and Draco had slept together till that night in the bathroom. He never thought of Draco having sex, not something you think about you enemy on a day to day basis.  
Harry manage to answered,  
"Blaise you need to calm down and go to your dorm, look at the time. Draco might be worried sick. You look a mess. I tried to help, I know Draco can be stupid at times but he got a baby to think about. Th9s baby might be the best thing that happened. Draco may love the baby and might want to keep it, all we know is that a death eater raped him. Please Blaise you said you love each other, he needs you now."

Blaise shouted,  
"oh come off it potter, the minuet you heard I bet you was so happy. You had some dirt on Draco after all these years of the crap you had on one another. He had nothing on you and you could of talking him into jumping off a cliff that night if you wanted to! He doesn't need me. He never wanted me. Now he a slut for all those death eaters!"

Harry raised his voice,  
"that not true, any of it. I was more concerned that he been stupid and was going to try kill it. It was rape one of the worst thing in this world it must be killing him inside and knowing he is carrying a baby from whichever one of those monsters that did this to him. I only want to help, me and Malfoy might not like each other but he still human like all of us. He needs his friend's right now and your hiding in the bathroom. Not very mature is it? Don't slytherins look out for one another?"

Blaise answered angrily,  
"shut your mouth potter! You have no idea what his life is really like, he a Malfoy he an heir to a manor house and more than a small fortune. He has to hold up the family. His baby put so much at risk and will bright dirt to the family name. And of he was raped the death eater are properly robbing them for all they are worse. They might even know he a veela and can carry a child you have no idea. You might be a saint but you aren't to us! You don't know everything! I will go back when I am ready. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to drink, don't you dare fucking follow me potter me will hex you in to next month if you do!"

Harry just stood these confused, upset and scared for him. He knew Blaise was hurt and upset and way out of order! He knew going after him was the worse idea and decided to not follow him he need more time to calm down and so did harry.

Harry woke up at 9:22am. He had been think about Malfoy all night again, why couldn't he get him off his mind after all the cruel stuff he had done and still he felt something for him because of this baby. He knew the father of the baby must be a monster to be that that to anyone bit to a boy of 16 years.

Ron was still asleep and his mind was still in a muddle form last night. Flying always helped. He took his broom and headed outside as he wasn't hungry.

He got to the quiditch pitch seeing if any of the other team had a practice, to his surprise Draco Malfoy was flying about. He knew he had to stop him, what if he fell. He mounted his broom and took off soaring up and catching up to Malfoy in seconds.

He shouted,  
"Malfoy what on earth do you think you are doing?"

He looked and him and said sarcastically,  
"I'm sending letter what does it look like?"

Harry shouted,  
"I'm serious in this condition. You shouted be flying. Please don't tell me you playing in the match."

Draco answered,  
"just chill out. I came flew around the quiditch pitch because didn't sleep, well last night and Blaise still hadn't come back at 4am this morning when I finally went to bed and was up at looked like he hasn't slept all night well, not in his own bed. And what I can do in my condition, madam Promfrey the one who can tell me not you! I'm not allowed to drink alcohol or smoke but I'm certainly allowed to ride my broom as long as I don't take part in matches and until my balance starts going. Come on I'll race you. To the bridge and back then round the quiditch pit 3 times."

Harry agreed even though he could still go faster he let Draco lead the whole way in case he fell. He knew madam Promfrey could be trusted and he didn't think Snape would of allowed Draco to fly of it wasn't safe but he didn't know how good Draco balance really was even of he was only two or three months-pregnant.

Draco headed back to the ground afterward and so did harry.  
Draco said,  
"I'm feeling a little sick and still have to find Blaise I'm worried about him. And I don't want you feeling sorry for me okay. I don't want you acting ant different in p8blic to we would usually if that possible. This is a big secret like you group."

Harry landed too and considered telling him about last night but decide against it, instead he said,  
"Draco it a lot for him to take in, it is for everyone, and one thing I can't do is pity you at all not after everything, I know how strong you are. You have so much resting ion your shoulder at home and at school and in the public eye.

They headed into the changing rooms, harry didn't want to admit it but he liked hanging out with Draco at time he was kind of cool in his own way when he wasn't acting like a total Pratt with his so called friends.

Draco stepped out the shower as harry turning around. Harry was about to stay something and stopped dead in his tracks. Has he turned back around he mumbled it doesn't matter trying to not go completely red but rom how hot his face was she could tell he was failing.

Malfoy also by now had turned around d git a good looking at harry chest, thanks god by the time he got out the shower he had his trousers on. His face had started to go bright pink He was thankful the baby wasn't showing yet.  
***

Later that day harry was on his way to gte lunk with ron still think about the way draco looked. How good his body looked and no wonder Blaise had like him and didn't want him to have a baby which made him snap back into real life and out of his daydream. As usual Ron was begging Hermione for help on his essay that was due on Monday morning and it was now Saturday afternoon.

She looked annoyed before answering,  
"when are you ever going to learn to write your own essays. And take your own notes. I thinking about telling you know and letting you fail."

Ron answered back,  
"I do try I just find it hard on concentrate when nothing interesting in the lesson. Please Hermione I'll do nothing if you will help me."

Hermione sighed and told him,  
"fine this time I'll let you borrow my notes but I'm not writing it. I could always check afterwards I guess, next time i will not let you use my notes,. So if you don't take any it your own fault you will fail"

Harry looked down at his food not feeling hungry more worried and Blaise. He never really spoke to the slytherin boy before now but he was so upset last night he really did have feeling for Draco, he wasn't sure if this made him upset ir not.  
when hermoine spoke again,  
"harry, I went to the library this morning, I needed to get so books anyway but I had a look for some on male pregnancy. I found a few. Draco properly hasn't looked maybe we should give one to him. I think he be more prepared if he knew what going to happen next."

Harry nodded and answered,  
"sounds great moine. Had you got any of those extra coins for the other slytherins? I think pansy is coming to the D.A.

Hermione answered,  
"I think I might have a few I will have to look."

Harry said,  
"somehow I think you might only need three of them."

Ron asked,  
"no four mate, pansy, Crabbe, Gogle and Blaise."

Harry said not looking at either of them,  
"I don't think Blaise it coming I got to tell you something but I haven't told Malfoy yet."

**Thank you for your reviews. I take it all in and try and make it better in the next chapter. I know it a little short hope you don't mind. **

**Please review if you like it.**

**Sorry that there a little swearing in it I was trying to the put the point across.**

**As I'm English the words are all English so if you have any trouble with it please let me know.**

**Thanks you and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed my work last time. **

**Sorry it does take me a while to write these chapter. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Warning of strong language may be involved in this chapter. You have been warned **

**Please remember in later chapter this is going to be a Drarry so male/male slash do not read if you don't not like. **

**I fo not own harry potter in anyway. **

**Chapter 5 -**

Draco had searched all over the castle, he realised that he still hadn't calmed down he had to wait. He returned back to the castle. As he reached the castle he saw Blaise coming out the door.

He was covered in dirt and hardly recognisable in the old muggle clothes he was wearing. Blaise pushed past Draco and carried on walking. Draco managed to find his voice and called out  
"Blaise please wait."

He ran after him and grabbed him. Draco asked  
"why have you been avoiding me since I have told you the truth like everyone else."

Blaise gave him a look to kill him  
"you were clever enough to give yourself to those bastards! Work it out for yourself! You silly little slut, I knew you wasn't to be trusted! You have ruined any type of reputation your family had left and because you couldn't protect yourself we no longer can have a relationship!"

Draco was totally shocked but managed to speak after a few minutes of Bliase's evil stare and angry heavy breathing slightly calming. He held back the tears and said  
"I didn't ask for him to rape me did I? My reputation of my family, after all the years of all the shit you know how can you even say we are a family? I would love to of never been a veela and I would love to have an abortion without it being illegal! I don't want to ruin us but I'm stuck with this baby! I can't stand the fact that I'm carrying that monsters baby inside of me!"

Blaise looked past Draco which made Draco cut off and turn around to; he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards them. When they were in ear shot Blaise answered loudly  
"oh look saint potter, the mudblood and weasel here to defend you."

Draco manages to hold the tears back a moment longer to answer  
"watch your mouth Blaise one day you might get in serious trouble! I don't need saving I can get myself out of this mess!"

Blaise snorted and Ron shouted  
"didn't you hear him he said watch your mouth Blaise!"

Draco felt the tears sliding down his face as he ran down the hill toward the forest without thinking.

Blaise sneered and in a tired voice  
"you see he might act brave him inside he still hurt from not being able to live up to his father's standards. He not strong enough to carry this child. As he called it that monster child he too weak it will kill him. If you want anything left of Malfoy then you three should get him that abortion if it illegal or not! I have more important things to deal with than his mood swings. Don't have anything better to do?"

Blaise stormed off up to the owlery. After a minute of silence harry answered they questioning looks  
"I'm sorry I need to go on cheek on Malfoy he did look really upset and I think it more than pregnancy mood swings. Blaise is right it a mask he wears he not as strong as he makes out. I need tie go find him as I made him go to Dumbledore."

Hermione took a breath break before facing harry and answering  
"harry please be careful remember that he is upset and could cast a spell to hurt you out if anger. And it's not your fault he pregnant it those death eaters."

Harry nodded not wanting to hear any more they wouldn't understand even if he could explain it to them. He turned and headed in the direction if the forbidden forest.

Hermione watched him disappear into the forbidden forest. She turned around to find Ron had stormed up the owlery where Blaise had gone moment before. She took one last look to where harry had been moment before running after Ron and Blaise.

Harry chest grew tighter not finding Draco straight away until he heard a crying sound by some tree. He walked closer to investigate and found the blonde. He was still hot even when he was upset and crying.

Harry sat down next to try and comforts him. Draco pulled away and shouted  
"Go the fuck away Potter! I don't need your help! So far all you done are made things worse. I better going it alone!"

Harry waited for him to stop shouting at him and sit back down near him before he moved in and hugged him. To his surprise Draco didn't pull away or run off he let him cry. Harry tried his best to sooth him. Not completely sure what he was meant to do

He whispered to him softly  
"by what I heard I know you don't like this baby inside you and you said it was a monster, I understand what these death eaters can be like. I know there monster sometime so this death eater must if been pretty crazy with you."

Draco mumbles  
"yeah could say he was."

Draco starts to calm down and harry remember the coin that Hermione had given him. He answered  
"I'm guessing the meeting at curfew is off now. Here three coin for you to give out who you choose. You don't need to if you don't wish to. The meeting Monday, after dinner. They won't like you being there but what else can do you except? Stay strong and tell them you're here to help and under Dumbledore's order they won't be able to harm you, I promise."

Draco slowly nodded and stood up same as Harry. They walked to the edge of the forest when harry stopped and so did Draco. Harry turned and answered  
"I almost forgot why we came looking for you. When Hermione found out she went to the library in the look up for male pregnancy. She found a couple of books for you. She will be able to give them you at end of meeting when everyone gone. We don't want people to find out before you are ready to tell them."

Draco looked surprised at them. He answered in a chocked voice  
"thanks you I can't believe everything you have done for me after all the hurt and pain my family have caused you."

They were getting closer and closer when they heard someone coming harry ran off straight away remembering there agreement Draco wished he never made it now. Feeling lonely he returned to his coming room with the fake gallons.

Hermione raced after the two boys on the way to the owlery shouting her Ron's name. By the time she had reached the owlery she was panting and out of breath. Ron and Blaise had both caught their breath and were in a full blazing row.

She heard Blaise shout as she open the door  
"why do you care where I'm sending that letter. It none of your business who I am writing to. I do have friends and family outside of this shit hole of a school!"

Ron growled at him  
"do you have no feeling what so ever! You meant to be there for Draco! You meant to love each other you was together wasn't you? Calling him these names is bang out of order!"

He smirked and drawled back  
"well weasel what you say and think had no effect on me and Draco choose his own path. He made his bed he has to lie in it!"

Hermione shot back  
"he was raped he never asked for this baby! He might of just been shag partner but don't you feel anything for him. He needs everyone help for the baby sake. Do you not feel for him?"

Blaise answered,  
"no one asked either of you. Me and Draco are over and it for the best. I'm not looking after someone else baby and they will know so if I was him. I would hope for a miscarriage. He should of told me straight away."

Hermione couldn't help but shout  
"you really are thick for a Slyierin! He needs your help and it tearing him apart. Over a baby he doesn't want. If you going to act like this you might as well leave him alone for good."

Blaise snarled in temper  
"shut your mouth you filthy mudblood!"

Ron punched Blaise right in the face and stomach making him double over then fall to the ground as Ron kicked him. He reached for his wand but Hermione and Ron was a lot faster. Hermione said warningly,  
"don't even think about it! I'm going to tell you once more. Draco is pregnant with one of the death eater's baby. No matter how much you yell and he gets upset the problem still going to be there and he can't change that! And you have chosen to make his life hard as possible for him as you can. You are not acting like any kind of boyfriend so if you want any kind of friendship with Draco you will apologise!"

Ron and Hermione hurriedly left letting Blaise think about what Hermione had said to him.

Draco heard nothing more off Blaise that weekend till Sunday night came. He came up to the dorm, had a shower got ready for bed without a word to no one. He gave one last glare to before yanking the curtains that were around his bed so he couldn't see Draco anymore.

Draco turned to look at Crabbe and Goygle who both shrugged there huge shoulder before Draco hurriedly drawled his curtain and got ready for bed not wanting anyone see him crying.

There was no kind of friendship or relationship left between Blaise and Draco now. He then felt something in his pocket he pulled out 3 gallons. He then remembered they were the fake ones for those meeting he would be attending. He had tomorrow night to explain to pansy, Crabbe and Goygle what they was and why they was going.

Next morning first lesson was double potions. At start of the lesson Draco stood by his cauldron he had been sharing with Blaise when Blaise walked in 5 minutes late. He apologised to Snape. He then told Snape  
"I'm sorry but under order I'm no longer allowed to be working with Malfoy. I need to change partner with someone."

Draco heat sank a little at this news. It was clear Blaise didn't love Draco the way he had feeling for him but now he was sharing it with the whole potion class.

Snape nodded and quickly turned his head toward the back of the classroom and his lip curled slightly with what he said next  
"Potter you will work with Malfoy maybe you will get a suitable grade In this class! No room for arguments"

Drano thought to himself bitterly having his god father has one of his teacher was far from fun. He favoured slytherins over every other house at Hogwarts but he still couldn't get out of lessons and still had to work with potter!

Potter quietly without too much fuss moved to sit next to Malfoy.

Snape said  
"turn to Paige 203, in this double period you will be finishing off the potion you started last week. You will complete it ready to where you must leave it for a week then add the final ingredient. Your homework is the board."  
He flicked his wand as writing started to appear  
"all ingredients you may need can be found in the storage rooms you may begin"

he said and with a flick of his wand the door to the storage room sprung open."

Draco looked at potter and ordered,  
" go get the ingredients we need ."

Harry followed what Draco was saying for the first time. Draco felt the sickness hit his stomach again. He sat back down on his stool waiting for it to pass when Snape appeared. He asked  
"what is it Mr Malfoy?"

He looked up at his god father and answered  
"just sickness it will pass sin a minuet."

Snape looked more concerned at the point he said  
"do you wish to go see madam Promfrey?"

Draco shook his head and assured him it would come to pass in a couple of minutes. Luckily Snape had turned and walked toward pansy and one of her friends by the time that harry had reappeared.

Harry muttered something so low Draco had trouble hearing  
"there been a change of plans, the meeting tonight at 6:30pm."

Draco looked around make sure everyone was busy before answering  
"I can't, I haven't had chance to tell them."

Harry answered  
"then come alone for first time there going to be a lot of people in that room that your coming so let them get over on shock first."

They carried on with their work mainly in silence.

As lesson was about to finish Snape cold told the class  
"you potions should all be ready to add the last ingredient to be added you have ten minutes left to finish. Remember your homework finding your ingredient and to make notes on the properties of it and how fatal it is if you forget to add it to your potion. If you don't I will be able to tell when marking your essays if you have studied properly."

Draco felt a twinging feeling in his stomach as they were all leaving the class he could tell it showed on his face as pansy looked at him concerned for a few seconds before offering he went to madam Promfrey second time that day. He shrugged her off and carried on with rest of the day.

Harry had been waiting outside the great hall five minutes when Draco finally turned out. He knew the meeting was going to start rather late now after waiting for Malfoy to show his face. He smiled and they slowly walked up the stairs to the room of requirement.

Harry answered when they got there

" wait there a few seconds don't want them hexing you while you're pregnant."

He carried inside the room and started talking,  
"thanks you all for coming with short notice. We will have another knew person joining us this year. I know you guys won't be happy but this is under Dumbledore's protection against voldermort so he has just as much to join as you do.

He strode back over the door and opened it for the blonde to walk through. There was gasp from everyone in the room except for Harry, Ron and Hermione, Followed by lots of whispers. Then Shameus shouted  
"no he can't be trusted after last year. He run off to his death eater for a father and tell voldermort exactly what we are doing."

Ron was first to answered  
"he can't mention any of this to anyone soon as he sign like the rest of you did. You know enchantments if anyone tell we will know."

Ginny was the next to react  
"but he know dark magic he can break enactments, we can barely trust handful of people as it is. Look at Cho Chang last year told!"

Harry knew Ginny had a strong disliking to Cho after her being the first people harry had ever fallen for. Harry didn't even know if he liked girls or guys anymore. He had kissed Ginny before school started and knew straight away he had feeling for her but after spending time with Malfoy and seeing him with his a towel wrapped round him he was having mixed signals for Malfoy too.

Hermione answered Ginny  
"that was vertasurium because that toad was trying to find out the truth. It won't happen again. Draco go and write your name down the paper so we can get started.

**Please review what you think happy to hear what you have to say. Please don't be too horrible. Sorry swearing will be added at time to my work. **

**hope you have enjoyed**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

**Thanks to all reviews, I am very grateful.**

**Got a little bit of writers block so I'll update soon as I can.**

**Anything u like please let me know and anything u don't understand also let me know. I'll try answer everything I can.**

**Hope everyone likes so far… on with the next chapter…..**

Things were far from getting better for Draco. Thankfully now Blaise wasn't making thing harder instead if we walk in a room he say talk later or walk off with them in another direction and he wouldn't return to the dorm till curfew.

After two weeks of this Draco was getting use to it, with his sickness getting worse making him miss out on lessons, slight whisper here and there about where he was disappearing to and with who and the DA meeting he barely had time to do his homework let alone worry about what everyone else was thinking.

The DA meetings weren't going very well. A stray curse would of hot him if Ron hadn't of pushed him to the ground. Everyone in the room had been looking shocked at this thankfully harry had been able to think fast enough and say to everyone,  
"yeah, that great thing you did Ron. You shouldn't let a curse hit your friend and stand back and watch, if you can help protect them. But sometimes you can't always to that because you have to protect yourself sometimes."  
after that Harry had made Draco his assistant. It was too dangerous to keep that happen again. No one was to know about the baby.

Draco was in the great hall with Pansy and Crabbe when his family owl came swooping into the great hall. This was a shock his other usually used her barn owl once a month which we had received only days ago, why would she need to contact him again in matter of days?

Pansy had recognised it to. She looked worried at the letter. She must of released unlike the last on it had no sweets attached. Draco nervously opened his letter. They never had been close loving family for as far back as Draco could remember. He had been told at age 13 that his parents' marriage was arranged since Narcissa had been 15. He hoped to god this letter wasn't something like this, he hadn't told his mother or father yet he was gay.

_Draco_

_Hope you are well as I have not heard any response from my pervious letter. I have heard news from an anonymous person that you are pregnant! I know you have reached your inheratiage as a male veela but this cannot be true is it? I have already spoken to you about the consequences of your action when you reached your veela inheratiage and talked you and contraception only 3 months ago._

_If so when on earth were you going to tell I and you're only SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! I am so very sorry of this is a false trail. I know this year has been very hard on you. _

_Their something I need to talk to you about in person and it cannot wait till Christmas I do not think. I have only recently been aware of it so you are as much in the dark as me. I haven't been able to get in touch with your father about any of this new so far. _

_I sorry I am not able to put this news in a letter because I cannot have it leaking out to the press and I'm sure your father doesn't want us to make it common knowledge. Since what happened at the ministry last summer the aurors are really making it hard for us. _

_He hasn't been back since start of October I believe that he has been traveling. I have no idea what for but as long as he is not in my house I am happy! I have to come in the week and speak to Severus about a pressing matter which I do not want to worry you about jut wanted you to be aware that I am coming. I will need to speak to you while I am there. Hope you don't mind catching up afterwards. _

_I am very concerned about hearing such new about you and need you to respond as soon as you get this letter._

_**Your Mother **_

Draco was in complete shock and suddenly didn't feel hungry at all he felt more sick than normal and was sure it wasn't anything to do with his morning sickness. He needed to respond and his mother was coming to the school this week. He had no time! Draco appeared very pale and pansy looked at his worriedly. He asked nervously,  
"Draco, are you okay? Do you need to go the hospital wing?"

Draco wasn't able to speak for a moment; Draco only then realised Goygle had joined them. All three of them were looking worried at him in case he might faint or something. After a few very long minuets he remembered how to speak. He replied,  
"sorry, I need to go and speak to Severus. You three head to class I'll catch up with you."

All three of his friends knew that was his way of saying I'm going to speak to my god father about something I don't want you to know about if I find out you have been listening in I will personally hex you!

After waiting for everyone to leave before getting up to catch Snape before he headed to the dungeons. He saw he and raced towards him. He said breathless,  
"I had a message from my mother she coming to visit you sometimes this week,"

Snape looked as shocked as Draco felt he didn't ask any questions he just thanks Draco before almost running off. Draco felt sick he ran for the bathroom again.

Harry has been watching Draco every meal time and lesson they had together. He kept wondering more and more who is the father of this baby? He couldn't stop thinking about Draco since he seen him body. He only spoken to Hermione about it the other day..

Harry went with Hermione to the library they still weren't talking thanks to lavender. Harry been talking about Draco to Hermione when Hermione answered,  
"your starting to like him aren't you harry?"

Harry swallowed hard he couldn't answer how on earth could she know? He not told anyone and was not likely to because he knew Draco didn't feel the same he wasn't even sire he was gay.

They both sat down in a quiet area of the library were they would be hidden away from most students. She started speaking again,  
"I've seen the way you look at him at meal times and the way he look and smile in the DA when he bossing some of them around telling them they done it wrong and truth is he does the same as you. When are you going to tell him?"

Harry couldn't look at her he wanted to go straight up Draco and kiss him sometimes there was something different about him these days he seems more happy, relaxed in a way around them and not boasting all the time about his family and money (with Lucius in Azkaban it wasn't a good idea). He didn't miss the old Draco at all.

Harry finally said to Hermione as she was finishing her essay,  
"have you told Ron it just I don't think he be happy to here I was gay, I don't even know if I am yet and know that I'm falling for Malfoy of all people."

Hermione looked up at sound of Ron's name she scowled every time his name was brought up in conversation. She answered,  
"it not Ron's life end of the day, you can't live to make everyone else happy. There are more than 3 people I know that would be happy to slip you a love potion. You're a hero to the wizarding world and the chosen one if your gay or straight go out with a boy or girl there going to be talk just please be careful." …

Harry had been watching Draco since he arrived at breakfast. He didn't eat much but he supposed that was to the morning sickness. He saw Draco get owls which happen a few times a month. He could see pansy and Draco whispering. He looked down at his plate as lavender arrived and hugged and kissed Ron as Hermione looked away with the look of disgust on her face. Soon as she had walked on to her friends he gave a quick glanced at Draco and had to do it again. Goyle had now sat beside Crabbe and pair of them were eating everything they could. He then realised Draco looked paler than usual and quiet scared looked in her face. He was ordering them to do something for them. Five minutes later all three disappeared out the great hall. Hermione spoke,  
"we better get going we don't want to be late for transfiguration, Ron nodded and also stood up. They both looked at harry would hadn't moved, he was looking directly at Malfoy again. Ron said,  
"erm… harry come on, why are you staring at Malfoy?"

Harry answered tearing his eye away from Malfoy,  
"I don't know, he got a latter and the ordered the other to leave and went really pale do you think someone found out?"

Ron looked at him,  
"no he heading to talking to Snape and don't want them listening in. if you keep looking the secret between you and his friendship going to become known. Come on let's get going before lavender come up."

That moment Snape strode out of the great hall a lot faster than usual and as harry stood up to start walking away he saw Malfoy run fast out of the great hall and in the direction of the boys toilets.

Harry looked at the other two and said,  
"that can't be good. He never usually like this. I'll catch you up."

They all walked out of the great hall as Harry rushed after Draco and Ron and Hermione walked in the opposite direction.

Harry reached the toilets to hear Draco being sick again. He waits for him to finish before walking in the bathroom. Draco came out of the toilet and was looking in the mirror at himself when he noticed someone in the back ground. He turned around quietly and saw it was harry.

"oh, sorry didn't know it was you harry. What are you doing here?"  
Draco answered looked very pale still.

Harry couldn't help but start his face skin and pointed features not to mentioned how good harry remember he looked under his clothes.  
"You didn't look well at breakfast I'm just worried about you and the baby".

Draco sighed and answered,  
"I'll be fine don't wrry. We better go before someone catches you we already lat…"

Draco stopped talking mid-sentence and dropped his bag. He them touched his stomach. Harry looked confused and his heart seemed to stop. Draco face screwed up in agony. Harry then said as calmly as he could to Draco "  
what is it?"

The he let out a loud scream clutching his one hang to his stomach and the other supporting him holding the sink. He finally let go if the sink looking upo in to harry face then the same pain shot through him again. This time he clutched his stomach with both hands and let out yet another ear piercing scream. His legs gave way and he ended up in his knees.

Draco looked up to see emerald green eyes. He couldn't believe how amazing they looked. Harry was looking onto very scared grey eyes. Draco felt the pain more this time and ended up on the floor he lay there waiting for the pain to go and whispered to harry,  
"oh harry, you have no idea how sorry I am to you this this baby. You never going to forgive me ever."

Harry had no idea what Draco was talking about but he knew he have time to figure it out later. First he had to get Draco to the hospital wing there must be something wrong with the baby. He needed to get him there fast!

**Please review what you think. **

**But please remember this is my first fancition and taking me a while to get them together. **

**I'll try update again soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all reviews for the people who did I am very grateful. I am very sorry about some spelling and grammar mistakes I am trying very hard to change that. Hope you are all enjoying reading what I am writing. **

**Please everyone remember that this is my first time writing fanfiction and my choice because had a review telling this story line is sick and I showed the characters wrong but this is my point of view how they would act thank you …**

**If anything you don't understand that I may not of explained clearly please do not hesitate to ask me.**

**I do not own any of these characters I am using but 1 (Sophie Taylor) they are not mine and never will be, only the storyline.**

**Warning-****Do not forget male/male paring too.**

**Chapter 7**

Harry stood very still not wanting to breathe or blink watching madam Promfrey cheek Draco who was still writhing in pain. Hearing Draco's scream was making Harry's heart break. How could he just watch him scream in pain and not be able to help him? He thought frustrated. He didn't care how much trouble he would get in for missing lessons but he needed to know that Draco was going to be okay but he was sure he was going to lose the baby. Harry felt so angry every time he thought what Draco had been though with those death eaters over the summer made his blood boil!

Half an hour passed as madam Promfrey gave him a few potions and did a few spell to help calm him and let him sleep before harry decided to approach. He asked quietly,  
"Is Draco okay?"

Madam Promfrey looked concerned at harry for a moment before answering,

"He should be in a couple of days with enough rest. Been getting myself stressed and using too much magic has been causing him pain and affecting the baby."

Harry wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He was looking where Draco was behind the curtains. Madam Promfrey said to harry strictly,  
"I must let the headmaster know, it time to tell his parents about this. You stay here in case he wakes up he cannot leave the bed I still need to run some test on the baby and him to make sire both are healthy."

She hurried out of the hospital wing leaving a very confused Harry behind. Did this mean that the baby was okay? What had caused Draco to double over in pain?

He knew this far from normal but normal wasn't something that happened to him since his Eveleth birthday. Since then he found out he; was a wizard learnt he was famous, his parents were killed by most evil wizard of all time! Help save an illegal dragon which they had to get rid of because none other than Draco Malfoy had ran and told off them, stopping his defence against the dark arts teacher bring voldermort back from the dead, destroy the dairy of tom riddle, fight off over hundred Dementors, save a hippogriff which Draco father had nearly have killed, saving his god father from going back to Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, take part in the tri wizard tournament fighting dragons, mermen and woman, going into a maze fining the cup which was a port key, sending him and Cedric to a grave yard, watching the death of Cedric right in front of his eyes, watching voldermort come back to life, no one in the wizarding world believing him but his friends and Dumbledore. Last year he broke into the ministry of magic and thought death eaters that included Draco's father Lucius Malfoy and watching Draco's aunt Bellatrix kill the only family he had left!

This made harry head and heart both hurt. So a wizard who was part veela getting pregnant by a death eater shouldn't of surprised him too much to what has happened in his past life in the wizarding world. Having feeling for a Malfoy was one thing that felt right when he knew that it should feel so wrong considering all there past history. He felt anything but hate from Draco now. He was the first wizard he met if you didn't include Hagrid as he never finished school. Harry had to tell him soon but what this he hated him even more for it how could he live with himself?

Hermione wasn't taking notes, she was sitting in history of magic wondering where harry was as he didn't turn up to first lesson. She thought maybe Dumblordor had needed to talk to him like Ron had suggested on the way to history of magic. She then saw pansy was also not paying attention but when did she ever the thing that was surprising her only just realised Draco was missing. She even realised something must of happen and harry was with him. She was siting directly behind Crabbe and Goyle with pansy sitting behind in front of them. She turned around and whispered to Crabbe and Goyle,  
"whatever that letter said that Draco got must be really bad to miss two lessons. I hope he okay do you think he gone to Dumbledore?"

Goyle looked confused at Crabbe before,

he asked,  
"what letter? I overslept and didn't come to breakfast till ten minutes before the end."

Pansy looked annoyed but answer back,  
"before you arrived Draco received a letter from his mother I think it as and he went paler then usual and looked really worried, then you know the rest you was there."

Crabbe answered first,  
" I don't think he would told Dumblordore maybe some told about the baby? I mean it sick I think same a Blaise but not our place to say."

Pansy told him,  
"for Christ sake don't be so stupid, he didn't ask for this! It was rape and it happened now he can't change that no matter how much we don't like it we are stuck with it!"

Goyle chucked before hissing back,  
"Pansy you and Draco been hanging around were potter, mudblood and weasel to much lately you sound like them three."

She hiss back now annoyed,  
"I do not! I just telling you it not Draco fault and I'm standing up for my friend. None of you have the guts to say that to his face do you?"

She then saw Hermione looking at them.

She sneered and asked,  
"like something you hear granger? Then stay out of our conversation!"

Hermione looked down at her notes muttering,  
"so immature!"

She looked down at her notes realising she only wrote two. She tried to forget about their conversation and nudged Ron awake trying to write some more notes.

Snape came striding into hospital wing looking around until he saw the curtains drawn around the bed that harry and Draco was behind shortly followed by a breathless matron. Snape looked furious as soon as he yanked the curtains back and found Draco and harry talking.

He hard harry say,  
"it can be out secret until then."

They broke apart soon as the certain were pulled open. Snape turned on harry straight away.

He sneered and more or less shouted,  
"Potter what are you doing on here? Getting trouble again 40 point from Gryffindor! Maybe one day you will learn to keep yourself out of trouble but somehow I don't think it will be in the near future. You have a detention tonight for missing lesson with no good explanation why."

Draco looked frightened but still tried to come to harry rescue but harry knew between Draco said anything it was no good after all Snape hated harry more than any other student in Hogwarts.

Draco explained,  
"I wasn't feeling well after breakfast harry saw me in the bathroom and you know I've been sent to these D.A meeting that harry runs we gotten close friends. I doubled over in pain he brought me here. He needed to know we were okay then when I woke up I asked him to stay."

Snape looked at Malfoy and answered,  
"Thanks you for the explanation Mr Malfoy but you knew you was safe there was no need for you to keep Mr Potter from lessons. For missing lesson he must be punish. So my room after dinner you have a lot of practice you need for potions which why didn't think you could miss any other of your lessons!"

Harry just sighed and said to Draco,  
"I better go people will be asking question if I dint get back to lessons. I'll come and visit you after my detention if I dint see you at dinner."

My both looked sadly at one another before harry walked out of the hospital wing. It was Draco turn to yell at Snape this time.

He snapped,  
"uncle Severus that was totally unnecessary to do. He helped me without him I be lying in the floor of the boys toilet!"

Snape looked down at his godson,  
"are you starting to have feeling for potter?"

Draco didn't look at him,

he said quietly,  
"none of your business!"

Madam Promfrey can in and told Snape he needed to close the curtains and wait out she needed to perform some test on the Draco.

Has he left she turned the equipment on with flick of her wand she answered,  
"okay Mr Malfoy lift your top you please this is muggle equipment but should still do the job you will be able to see the baby and heard the heart beat and it early stages of the pregnancy".

Draco didn't what she said and with another to spells on Draco stomach she saw something on the screen. He felt like crying and wish he had harry with him again. He wanted to tell harry what he meant to him!

He could hear the strong heart beat and saw something look alien like inside of him but he felt sick remember how that came to be inside him and by that monster of a man! He knew that it wasn't the baby fault and was going to be half him. He was confused he tried to stop the tears falling and failed.

She smiled and answered,  
"it okay to be emotional you properly feeling a lot of things right now. I understand and we will all be there right away. I let potter stay here with you when you woke up so that you to had privacy. I can tell you have feelings for one another"

Draco couldn't bear to look at her that second he could feel how hot his face was he was blushing that much. She spoke again,  
"okay few more test to go and you will be able to get you some potions to help."

Harry joined them just before they reach charms. Hermione didn't look very happy with him at all. She said in a low voice,  
"harry, where have you been? I've been stuck with Ron and lavender staring into one another's eyes it making me feel sick."

Harry wanted to add very moody to that list but knew better as they were going inti charms. He just told her,  
"was some trouble with Malfoy tell you after and Snape gave me detention for tonight the D.A meeting will have to be cancelled."

Hormone gave him a look to say what did you do this time?

He answered,  
"it not my fault! Snape don't like me tell you and tell you at lunch. I'm not look forward to spending the night with Snape!"

That night after his detention with Snape including sorting out jars and having Snape telling him if he ever wanted to pass he need to do his own work instead of always coping Hermione but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to spend any more time than necessary.

Harry ran to the hospital wing soon as Snape had told harry to leave. He had no idea how long he been stuck inside that room with Snape but was pitch black outside now he hoped he wasn't too late to see Draco. At dinner Hermione had told him what she had heard from them about that letter. He was determined to find out what it was no matter what. He knocked on the door or hospital wing the door was opened by madam Promfrey,  
she told him,  
"Mr potter you know better than anyone it not in visiting hours."  
Harry tried to look sorry and try again to get her to let him in.

He answered,

"I'm sorry madam Promfrey but you I was in detention until now I promised Draco I would visit him".

She nodded and let him in. there were 2 beds with curtains around. Draco was on the end. He grinned and walked up to him grabbing a chair. Draco grabbed his hand a smiled.

He said,

"You took your time coming back."

Harry looked into those grey eyes again like he had this morning this time there wasn't pain in his eye there was warming love.

He answered,

"Yes I'm sorry about that, Snape made me follow him back to the classroom and been stuck there sorting about jars that look like not been used in over 10 years."

Draco laughed slightly which made Harry's heart beat a lot fast.

After few moments silence Draco hesitated before asking,  
"harry, you known earlier when you said we keep it our secret for now."

Harry look surprised that Draco had remember what he said with the pain potions that eh been given. This must have shown on his face as Draco said,

"Harry I told you I love you because I thought I was going to die. I might have been given a pain relief potion but I knew what I was saying. It's the truth since I stopped constantly arguing with you and got it know you slightly better I really have started to get feeling for you bit did u agree because you thought I was going to die along with the baby."

Harry heart went into his mouth. Was the baby dead?

Harry asked in a chocked voice,  
"The baby?"

Draco quickly said,  
"I meant was meant to nit is anyway dint change the subject! Did you mean you felt the same?"

Harry was so relived. He looked into amazing grey eyes again and he couldn't stop himself but answer,  
"yes Draco I tell you the truth . I do love you and have since we started talking and I will keep it a secret till we are ready."

Draco and harry ginned and Draco grabbed harry and kissed him for a long time not caring how could see.

They finally broke apart both breath heavy. Draco closed his eye fir a minuet and harry looked at him worriedly and asked,  
"Draco are you okay"

Draco nodded and answered,  
" I just get dizzy sometimes. I have something to ask you about a letter I received this morning."

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**It takes me a while to write I am sorry about that but have to be inspired to write.**

**Please review what you think I am very happy to answer any questions about this.**

**Will update when I can **


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all reviews I have got. I am very happy to heard what you think.

Lumcer – thank you for the help and advice. Very grateful for the help because I am still learning.

Juventus  – sorry I am not saying who the father is yet. You will find out at the end. Just keep reading….

Easha - thank you for bringing this to my attention.

Thanks to all that have sent me reviews I hope you will carry on reading and enjoy and review. I said before I am happy to explain anything you dint understand just let me know and anything else you like ir dislike just let me know please.

Sorry bit this is in two part because it is very long.

Disclamier – I do not own any if the characters being used except for Draco half-sister which is part of my story and not in the harry potter filsm or books. I will never own harry potter.

Warning – do not forget this fanfiction is a male/male does involve m-preg. In some chapters it does contain strong language. And sometimes may contain sexual content.

**Chapter 8**

Draco had been told he was to remain in hospital for rest for a further two days and his homework was to be forwarded to him. Which Draco wasn't very happy about, He spoken twice to madam Promfrey about returning to class if he took his potions first but was received by the same answer, "you need rest and with the whole class there you won't. After a few days rest you can go back. I will get professor Snape to tell your friends you are here." Draco lay back down knowing when to admit defeat. Also he been told not to get stressed and worked up it could cause the pain again and would be stuck in this place even longer, which Draco wasn't willing to do.

The next morning when harry arrived at the great hall the slytherins seem to only just be finding out that Draco Malfoy was in the hospital wing. This didn't stop many unrealistic rumours flying about the place. Some more realistic than other. None were closer to the truth than the next one. The closet one he heard so far was that he was pregnant by another Slytherin because of his family name going down he had turned into a slut and letting anyone shag him and was trying to get rid of it before anyone found out. Harry knew Draco wouldn't like this but in another couple of months he would be showing and even he wouldn't be able to deny it.

Harry hadn't had chance to tell any if the Slytherin yesterday because of snipe's detention. if he admitted that he knew before them it would cause hell of a lot of trouble so he decides to long along with it and act shocked when pansy pulled him over to the side at the end of breakfast.

End of the day hormone had enough of this and needed to confront harry. They were sitting in front of the fire nearing toward 11:30pm. Hermione had just finished her essay and also finished correcting Ron's. She asked out of nowhere, shocking Ron and Harry,  
"why did you lie to pansy? I mean about Malfoy. You told me yesterday after charms that he been there all yesterday and you didn't think to tell any of his friends."

Ron asked,  
"why wasn't I told about this?"

Harry looked at the pair of them like they had gone mad. He closed his eye for a minuet remembering to keep calm then answered  
"Hermione you knew I found him in the toilets and I had to act fast, I thought he was losing the baby. Ron I'm sorry you weren't told we were in charms and you were sitting with lavender. Hermione could have told you last night. I was stuck with Snape for two and half hours because I stayed with Malfoy to make sure he was going to be okay."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other wondering where this was going, when harry slide off the chair and onto the floor, he said  
"there is something I haven't told you, I haven't known long myself but you should know before anyone else does."

Ron answered

"Harry mate you know you can tell us anything and we try our best to not judge. Just when it someone like Malfoy it is a little harder."

Harry smiled a little at this and answered  
"the truth is… I...I... I'm gay!"

He stared into the fire not wanting to look into either of them in the eyes. He knew it wasn't as much as of a surprise to Hermione she was very clever but that would have been the first time he ever of admitted it to her. It was Ron he more worried about the answer he was going to get. He was more shocked when it was Ron who answered first,  
"harry mate me and Hermione had already guessed."

Harry swivelled round to see Ron looked at him. He seems to be sitting up straighter at these words. He wasn't quite sure if he heard correctly he stammered  
"W –What?"

Hermione answered this time,  
"Harry, me and Ron have been thinking it for a while. We first thought it was you hurt because of Cho. You didn't seem interested in any of girls. I mean you and Ginny always been close and she will always like you but you never seen to do more than look out for her. this summer when I arrived at the burrow couple of days about you Ron and myself were talking jokingly about people we liked and I was trying to think of someone you liked and I couldn't that when I thought you might be bisexual and Ron said there a chance but we had to wait till you were ready to tell us."

Harry stood up; he didn't believe this was happening. His friends had been talking about him. Not something he had done in the past like sleep with 3 girls in one week (which he hadn't done) or seeing voldermort and the death eater but about his sexual orientation.

Harry knew his two best friends were only doing what they thought was best. He could of brought up a million things up right then that it was none of the fucking business and storm upstairs and to tell Ron why was he going with lavender when everyone that saw the argument after the yule ball could tell they loved one another. He decided against both of these idea he didn't feel like waking up to an arguments he nodded and sat back down in his chair picking up the essay which had landed on the floor. Hermione handed back Ron his essay with a few spelling corrections and grammar mistakes, okay harry knew there would have been more if Hermione hadn't been helping him, harry said

"to your question why I never told the Slytherins about this. We all know fully well that pansy would have totally kicked off and as she attending D.A meeting now."

Hormone nodded knowing not to press the matter any further. She asked,  
"do you want me to check your essay before bed?"

Harry handed over his essay gratefully.

Harry lay in bed twenty minutes later wide awake thing annoyed everything from his friends talking about his sexual orientation to seeing Draco doubled up in pain. No way was he going to get any sleep now. Draco was wide awake in the hospital wing thinking about everything that happened lately and his mother wanting to speak to him about something.

Next morning narcissi arrived at Hogwarts shortly after 9am. Malfoy's had always been known for being on time and looking ready for anything. The last thing she wanted was to show her face at the school but what little choice did she have. Listen to her mental sister who get her and her son both killed or locked up if they got in the way of her dark lord. With no husband to turn to the closest other person was Snape. He always had been there as a friend and he knew about the marriage being arranged. He knew there only really agreed to arrangement so that they could live as friends. She knew one day they would have to create an heir but other than that they didn't have to be more than friends except for Draco's sake.

She had no word back from Draco but Snape had send her a quick replay:

_Very sorry I haven't wrote been a lot of thing going on. You know how risky it is putting information in letter at the moment when owled to Malfoy manor. So Wednesday morning 9:10am I will meet you outside the headmaster's office. I will let him know you coming._

_Severus. _

With no words from voldermort since he told Narcissa that he was planning to make Draco a death eater ion the Christmas holiday she needed to get help now and talk about different things.

Snape came walking more like half running around the corner to Dumbledore's office and almost collided with a tall, slim woman with blonde hair that fell down her back. Snape looked up into the face of Narcissa Malfoy, her fine facial features like Draco's except for her bright blue eyes. Snape noticed the designer robes she was wearing. He remembered how attractive he use to find her many years ago when she was still a Black before Lucius had come to him and told him of his engagement to her. He been unable to speak at all. Lucius had taken this as shock instead of disappointment that a friends would do this to him bit after all no one had known of his feeling to her, they weren't as strong as they were for lily. He of course accepted to be the best man at his friend's wedding after he heard of it being the arrangement for certain reasons. The couple of them together looked like a match made in heaven; the money, loving couple, good looks, an heir and great reputation until last summer.

He realised he's been starting and looked down at the floor before he said  
"good to see you Mrs Malfoy. Sorry about your wait."

she smiled and answered back

Thank you and as always am happy to see you servers' but you forget I know when you're hiding something and I would rather you tell me now"

Snape couldn't look at her this time. He never been able to keep secrets from Narcissa because of the way he felt. He was going to have to admit about the pregnancy there and then in front of students walking past if they didn't get into the headmaster's office that second. It be far to obvious who they were talking about every witch or wizard from a pureblood family know who the lady of Malfoy manor was and with Draco in the hospital it was only the worst time she could possibly show up demanding answers.

5 minutes later Snape and Narcissa was sitting in front of the headmaster desk with Dumbledore on the other side. Narcissa blurted out

"Could someone please get my son I need to discuss something with him and a certain miss Taylor. Snape gave a worried look at the headmaster.

Dumblordore said

"Narcissa sorry you wasn't informed but couple days ago Draco was ill and now in the hospital wing we will take you to him shortly and you can speak about Miss Taylor to him, I take it she knows. Draco is going to be perfectly safe to not worry. We need to discuss the situation about voldermort wanting to make Draco a death eater in place of his father."

"Yes he will certainly stay here under your protection and summer he will go to headquarters of the orders. I know how to get into the house" Narcissa said.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and said

"Severus i believe you need to go and fetch Miss Sophie Taylor out of defence against the dark arts."

He nodded before leaving happy to be out of Narcissa Malfoy's questioning eyes.

She looked at Dumbledore still with questioning eyes. She impatiently looked at the door every few seconds until Snape came back with a fifth year girl.

She was a Ravinclaw with long wavy slivery-blonde just past her shoulder, green eyes and facial feature which must be like her mother's Narcissa thought.

The girl looked half scared to death being brought to the headmaster office. Dumbledore told her

"Sophie, come here, nothing to be afraid of."

She slowly took one step at a time.

Narcissa turned around and put a smile on her face if Snape had never seen a fake smile before he had now. She said sweetly to Sophie

"Nothing to be afraid of sweetly come and sit by me we just been to chat about something important."

Draco finally woke up to quite uncomfortable pains in his stomach still, when his morning sickness hit him. Madam Promfrey must of heard him as she came into he bathroom. 10 minutes later she escorted him back to his bed and save him a potion to calm his stomach.

As he was resting back in bed he heard raised voices coming nearer and nearer to the hospital. He recognised the male voice as Snape he listened to hear the other and to his horror he recognised it. He whispered to himself

"Mother!"

Hope you like this chapter

Sorry may be a few misspelling and grammar I had tried to make it better

I needed to write it in two chapter because it is too long

Please review if you like or not and anything you don't understand if I don't answer it because it will be explain in next chapter.

Hope you enjoyed it…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone ready. Very happy and grateful!**

**Thank you for reviews and following this story.**

**This is the seconds half to chapter 8, I was planning gmkaing it one long chapter but I made it to so you knew what was going on quicker.**

**Warning – Male/male paring, Strong language and there may be sexual context of some sort.**

**I do not own harry potter in anyway .**

**Very sorry about geammar I was tired when I finally finished,**

**Chapter 9**

Dumbledore turned to Snape and said

"Severus i believe you need to go and fetch Miss Sophie Taylor out of defence against the dark arts."

He nodded before leaving happy to be out of Narcissa Malfoy's questioning eyes.

She looked at Dumbledore still with questioning eyes. She impatiently looked at the door every few seconds until Snape came back with a fifth year girl.

She was a Ravinclaw with long wavy slivery-blonde just past her shoulder, green eyes and facial feature which must be like her mother's Narcissa thought.

The girl looked half scared to death being brought to the headmaster office. Dumbledore told her

"Sophie, come here, nothing to be afraid of."

She slowly took one step at a time.

Narcissa turned around and put a smile on her face if Snape had never seen a fake smile before he had now. She said sweetly to Sophie

"Nothing to be afraid of sweetly come and sit by me we just been to chat about something important."

Sophie slowly made her way across the office and nervously sat in the chair next to Narcissa.

Sophie smiled sweetly before looking away not completely sure what she was doing. Here. Narcissa spoke away a moment

"Sophie, I know you must be wondering why you are here but give us a few moments to understand. Do you know who your father is? Have you ever met him?"

She looked up at Narcissa and shook her head.

Narcissa try once more

"okay do you know who I am?"

Sophie nodded and manage to say in a croaking voice,  
"lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded. Snape looked at the scene in front of him, the way that Narcissa was acting you think she did this daily, he knew it was totally fake and she been taught it since she was a child being a member of the Black family one of the most pure blooded family left in Britain and then married to another richest and another pure blooded family.

She continued

"The main reason you don't know your father is because he my husband and been with me and his heir Draco Malfoy."

Sophie grey eyes widened in shocked, ones she had inherited from her father alone with her hair colour. She may not be as pale skinned as her father and brother but she was definitely no doubt in any of the 3 adults in the room that she was a Malfoy.

Narcissa by this time was searching in her bag looked for something, she pulled out two letters. Narcissa spoken a more harsh tone this time

"I have received these from a muggle born named Charlotte Taylor."

Sophie said out loud  
"that my mother and she half blood, her father's a squib, sorry I should have let you finish sorry Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa didn't looked at her she carried on pretending she never been interrupted

"It turns out charlotte Taylor conceived a child about May 1980, a month before I gave birth to my son, I think you old enough and clever enough to read this first letter I received from your mother"

She hanged the letter over the Sophie

She read…

_Mrs Malfoy,_

_Sorry to have to message you at this time it must be terrible for you and your son. I wish you bother the best. My name is charlotte Taylor and you will not recognise my name because I'm not a pureblood. _

_I met your husband seventeen years ago, I know you are going to be hurt whichever way I tell you this but keeping you in the dark is worse than you knowing the truth. I met you husband at a ministry convention. He donated a lot of money towards a charity if I remember correctly. I was there with my brother who works in the department of law. My sister is now Mrs Parkinson. That is how I came to meet your husband by being introduced by my sister. He informed us that you were much too ill to come with him. _

_After this we stayed in contact and I was never told of you pregnancy. I thought you had an illness as months later at the next one you did not show, I never really fit in with any of the witches or wizards there any of the time and I decided that I would go home early complain of a bad headache. I encouraged my brother to stay and enjoy while I floo home and get some rest. As I was about to floo home Lucius caught up with me and asked if I needed any help. I been close to him at the time and said I was fine just was going home for a bit of rest and I admitted to him I only ever came to these places because my brother was gay and not willing to tell the wizarding world of his muggle boyfriend. I trusted Lucius he seemed honest and trustworthy. _

_He convinced me to let him floo home with me and we could have a drink before he returned home. We did and have a few to many. We ended up sleeping together. I am very sorry and was a mistake I should have told him to be clear with you and not let it happen again._

_I didn't have guts to tell him next morning when he woke up. He said he had an important meeting he was very sorry about this he drop by sometime in the week. When he finally did I tried to confront him saying it was a mistake and I should never have lead him on and he had a wife. He answered me saying your marriage to him wasn't either of your idea. It was completely arranged by your parents and if you haven't of said yes to you his father would keep bringing up every pureblood witch he knew. He had a friendship with you so he said yes._

_After that it carried on for a couple of months and in my time I had conceived in May 1980. I told Lucius who said he be there for me the whole time and he was really happy and the news and this baby could be the next heir!_

_In June I heard the news of your birth to a healthy baby boy named Draco Malfoy and that he was Lucius's new heir. I did send some letters to him to come see me and explain what was going to happen to my baby. After a month of hearing nothing he did come telling me that he needed an heir off his wife to have an heir and that our baby was made through love. As months went on I saw less and less of him until I had my child it was a little girl with his grey eyes._

_I did inform him of the child and 3 weeks later he came to see her and told me he give me a big payment for the care of the baby. He said I was to keep quiet of the baby's father as he knew thing I'd told him. He said he loved me but he must be his wife and son first. I know this is upsetting news to hear at this time and million things are running through your head. Please message me back I don't want to course trouble I just been to speak._

_Charlotte Taylor_

Sophie looked up with a mixed look on her face of shock and horror. she looked a Dumblordore for explanation.

Narcissa began I in her sweet voice again

"Sophie, I understand more than anyone this is hard to understand and all pureblood families get confusing. You don't have to make a decision today on the spot but you can owl me in next 2 weeks. I do need to reply to your mother about.."

Snape said

"Narcissa wouldn't you like to come hospital wing with mw to see your son. I will take you there and Dumbledore can talk to miss Taylor in private.

She nodded and stood up walked to the door just before following the Snape out she turned and told Sophie

"sweetie if you want to talk feel free to message me on the letter out cissy."

She gave one of her best smiles before leaving and following Snape

***.

Draco finally woke up to quite uncomfortable pains in his stomach still, when his morning sickness hit him. Madam Promfrey must of heard him as she came into he bathroom. 10 minutes later she escorted him back to his bed and save him a potion to calm his stomach.

As he was resting back in bed he heard raised voices coming nearer and nearer to the hospital. He recognised the male voice as Snape he listened to hear the other and to his horror he recognised it. He whispered to himself

"Mother!"

Next thing Draco knew the door to the hospital wing flew open and to figures stood in the door way of a man and a woman. They both entered looked concerned. Draco didn't know of hiding was the best idea right now hoping he was never going to tell his mother her own child which was a boy was carrying a child.

They both reached his bed and stopped walking and his mothered hurried towards his bedside grabbing a chair. She asked me angrily,  
"Draco what's wrong with you? Why had no one bothered to message me about this?"

Draco didn't know what to say he couldn't bring himself to look into his mother's eyes. Snape followed her in giving Draco his last potion. He turned with a lick of his wand the curtains wrapped them self and he placed a silencing charm in them before sitting in the seat on the opposite to Narcissa.

She demeaned,  
"will someone please tell me why the fuck my son in hospital and I haven't been told!"

Draco still unable to make eye contact with her answered,  
"mind you language mother! And I told them not to worry you not something you can say over a letter."

She trying to keep her temper calm and said

"then tell me now I'm sitting right here."

Draco looked at Snape how was paying close attention to the pair of them.

Draco looked back down and answered

"it going to course arguing."

Narcissa lost her temper at this (being out of public and shielded off for no one to disturb them she let her little act go. She replied angrily

"Draco Lucius Malfoy tell me exactly what is fucking going on right now and look at me when I am talking to you!"

He looked directly at her and shouted

"Ok you want to know why I've not replied I've been stuck in this shit hole was week! And guess what I'm up the duff! FUCKING PREGNANT!

Anger flashed through his eyes which Narcissa definitely saw. She almost explode at this he shouted

"WHAT! How could this happen?"

Draco shouted,  
"well, .let's see! I had my inheritance at my 16th as I am half veela which means I can carry a child and my magic is much more powerful! And before you say it no it wasn't my mate as I have no idea who he or she is and I can live without my mate because I'm only half veela. Why am I even telling you this when I know you already know?"

She shot a furious look at Snape and shouted at him

"you are meant to ne his god father, you meant to stop this from happening! "

Draco said angrily back at his mother

"hey! It nothing to do with him at all! He knew nothing about it till few days ago and I told him not to tell you and guess what mother, it happened day I got back you want to know who the father is? You won't be hearing it from me for a while!"

She sat there in silence breathing heavy for a few minutes. They all needed to calm down and fast. She answered

"When he showing for no reason what so ever is there photographic for any paper allowed to be took in this school. That the last thing we need at the moment."

Draco looked around still furious,  
"oh merlin, you stupid bitch that all the care about family name. I am carrying you first grandchild and you care about what the school says and that papers! Fuck the lot of them!"

Narcissa told him

"Draco your still a child by law I have the right to keep you protected. And the baby. You have a go of emotions at the moment."

Draco shot forward in pain again and screamed with tears flying down his face.  
There was yells of DRACO! Quickly Snape took the spells off calling fir madam Promfrey to bring a pain relief potion which she did straight away and told both of them.

"Any more stress on Draco and he could lose the child."

This made Narcissa and Snape go deadly quiet for a whole 10 minutes. She was sitting back down in her chair searching in her bag for the letters. She spoke quietly to Snape about something Draco was unable to hear. He left them without looking back. She then turned her face back to Draco. She held his hand quite unsure how he was going to take this new.

He smiled sweetly and said

"Draco I had this letter start of September, it saying you have a little sister, and there every chance you walk past her every day as she come here too."

Draco was unsure what to say for a minuet but being a Malfoy he didn't let this new get to him he was excepting to hear worse than his father cheating. He said

"What her name? Am I going to get to meet her?"

Narcissa spoke quietly as no silencing charm on the bed anymore

"Yes Snape gone to get her.

Harry quickly darted out of his last lesson knowing her had a free period next followed by lunch. Hermione caught up with him and said  
"has we head to the library and start that essay for defence against the dark arts?"

Ron answered before he could  
"we can do that tonight, no rush."

Hermione argued back

"Ron we all don't leave our homework to the last minute!"

Harry wasn't in to mood to listen to this right now his mind was on Draco like it had been all day.

She turned to them and said

"I'm sorry I promise draco I'd go and see him. He became a good friend and I'm a bit worried about him now and then you know what."

Hermione had gathered harry liked Draco more than a friend even if he never admitted to. She took the hint straight away unlike Ron who was looking at harry with confusion. Hermione immediately said

"it okay harry no need to explain see you at lunch, Ron you coming with me or have better thing to do?"

He looked a bit annoyed about his friends leaving him out but responded saying,  
"I'm going to go catch you with lavender.

Hermione huffed turning away and stormed toward the library. Harry nodded his head and started dashing toward the hospital wing. She arrived charging though he door and barely being able to stop at Draco help and nearly feel over seeing Narcissa Malfoy Snape and a girl from Ravinclaw with pale blonde hair. A relative he thought smiling at Draco. Draco saw him and smiled back which made everyone turn around.

Snape looked around not happy at all and said the usual way to spoke to harry

"Skipping lesson are we again Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head and answered

"no free period I came to see if Draco was any better."

Draco acted like Snape hadn't spoken at all he said

"harry join us then don't have to tell you separately"

Harry looked around and said

"no Draco it okay you are with your family."

Narcissa smiled at him her usual fake one and answered

"Mr potter if Draco insists he want you to know then of course by all mean come and sit with us."

Snape stood up and said

"I'm sorry iu must go speak to the headmaster. I will be back later."

He left not looking at harry once.

Harry took the seat where Snape had been sitting and to harry shock Draco grabbed his hand and held it while his mother and this other girl was able to see.

Narcissa managed to find her voice again and said,  
"as I was saying Draco this is Sophie Taylor you sister."

He smirked and answered,  
"good to meet you at last Sophie, yes I've seen you around the school with Lonny Lovegood out second cousin before."

She smiled not saying much.

The conversation went on for half an hour until Narcissa couldn't hold her tongue anymore and asked

"Draco is there something going in between you to."

Draco answered confidently  
"why yes! Me and harry have feeling fir one another and he knows about the baby and doesn't care if that okay with you."

It looked like it was last shock of the day Narcissa could manage.

She took a deep breath and said

"okay Draco do not interrupt please. It your life I understand. I dint want you to make rash decisions. I'm your mother always will be here for you and if you're sure about potter that is your choice and I'm here"

Harry knew he needed to step in and answered

"Mrs Malfoy I love Draco with all my heart and I always will and I won't pressure him into everything I promise. I should get going to lunch I will come see you end of the day. Nice to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

He kissed Draco and leaving knowing they couldn't talk with him there.

After couple of hours Narcissa started to accept things, Draco knew it would take her couple of weeks but she would be find. She left shortly afterwards and Draco alone again lay back. He had more than enough today and hoped he never had to sit through another day like that again.

**I stayed up late to get it finished so hope you like it**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far**

**Yay! They finally kissed!**

**But who else saw?**

**What will come out next?**

**Keep reviewing please love to hear what you think**

**I will message you back if I can and anything you don't understand so far please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all reviews I very happy to hear what you have to say about this story.

**I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it sometimes it takes you longer than others.**

**Warning – will contain strong language and sexual context**

**Disclaimer – I do not own harry potter in anyway **

**Anything not quite understood please ask.**

**Chapter 10**

Few days after Draco came out of hospital with lots of potions he was being made to take to get back up to health. The rumour stopped once Draco had produced early morning outside of the potions saying loudly that he had been playing quiditch and landed wrong he been limping and told to go to the hospital wing and get it cheeked and he was in pain so decided it was a good idea. This was the only truthful part harry thought as the door to the door to classroom opened they call filled into the classroom and took their seats immediately knowing better than to start an argument this Snape first thing of a morning.

Harry took his seat near Draco as he was meant to trying his best not to keep looking at Draco. He didn't want to give it away Draco wasn't even showing yet one shock at a time was the best solution. Draco had told harry but they all knew deep down it had been Narcissa Malfoy's idea.

They were told that the only way they be able to complete their assignments and get a good grade is working together. Harry thought to himself knowing Draco was thinking the same maybe seeing each other was going to easy than they thought.

Draco was happy that the sickness had finally stopped. He had a small bump which he noticed one of the nights in the week getting out of the shower. He didn't know if to feel shocked or excited about it showing now he had to face up to it because in 2 months' time it would be impossible to hide, Draco was happy for now that you couldn't see it when he had his clothes on and was also happy that no one had seen him and harry together but they usually used the RoR.

Draco was sitting on his bed reading the book Hermione had given him on male pregnancy. He was in his dormitory because reading it in the coming room would just give them another piece to the puzzle. There was already enough rumours floating about always whispers bit he was a Malfoy after all there was always going to be talk about him good or bad whichever way he looked at it.

_It is not Impossible for male pregnancy to occur. With the right potion and amount of magic it can easily be achieved quite easily. Also in magical creatures such as veela. It it more likely if one of them is a powerful wizards and as pure blood in them. _

_Most male pregnancy follow through same as female's until the 8__th__ month. First three months might shock a wizard at first to get use to this. Your body will be forming a wound if it had not done already also there a very strong chance that you will have morning sickness for a while which in common in both male a female pregnancies.  
you will show more as the progression carry on further. The stomach will swell as you go further into the pregnancy and carvings for certain foods and feeling._

The door open and Draco shut up dropping the book under his bed to find it was pansy.

He said  
"pansy what are you doin gin here?"  
she rolled her eyes at him and answered  
"I was bored and is it wise to read that with what everyone talking about."

Draco replied

"you caught up here you will get in big trouble."

She laughed and said

"Draco when did you become such a worry? I use to be up here all the time when I was with you "

Draco walks into the coming room with her to see blaise staring at him. Pansy looked between the pair of them desperately hoping for someone to speak when nieteh rof them did pansy lost her patience and shouted

"for merlin's sake the pair of you grow up and sort it out. Blaise it here and it's staying no matter how much you sulk and Draco maybe if you loved Blaise you should if told him first. "

Draco walked out of the coming room and ran through the dungeons as fast a she could. All he kept thinking was I need air. He ran into the boy's toilet grasping for air. He heard the door open from one of the cubicle's and saw it was har5ry. He looked back at the mirror thinking were starting to make a bit of a habit.

Harry walked towards he and asked  
"have you been running Draco?"

Draco slowly turned too looked at him. He looked into those bright green eyes and saw concern. He wasn't sure what to do he slide down ion the door wondering what he was doing. He couldn't tell harry that Blaise was still affecting him he been going out with harry for 2 weeks and secretly most nights sending it till curfew in the room of requirement. This was first time he looked Blaise in the face since he kissed harries.

Harry sank onto his knew next to Draco and put his arm around he was quite new to the whole boyfriend thing not sure what to do.

"Harry, I'm pregnant with a baby that you can't possibly care about. I'm one fucked up guy and you still not running away.

Draco said on the brink of breaking down. Harry swirled his head and looked into grey eye that had tears threatening to fall in them.

Harry answered quietly  
"Draco this baby is part of you and if you raise any child right it will turn out fine I've been told. It doesn't matter if you lose your family name and money and inheritance as long as you love this child. They are evil bastard every single on eof the death eater and voldermort just plain stupid thinking you can kill muggles and muggles born alike that half the wizarding population. Draco your father got recreated with a lot of other pureblood family. Voldermort insane and I know you were raped but thus baby can be different to every single one of them."

Draco was shaking uncontrollably into harry strong arm but after a while he shake it off and decided he need to show him closes thing to that he hate to voldermort and death eater room where they don't terrible thing to him. Draco stood up confident about this and said

"harry something you have to see follow me."

He grabbed his arm and led him all the way to the 7th floor. Most people in there year were in there coming room with the sack of essays and spells they had to practice. They both stood outside the room of requirement like they had so many time before a door appeared and they both spilled in quickly.

Harry mouth dropped open at what was inside

Pansy flew draggers eyes at Blaise before walking out which made Blaise run after her he was at breaking point with nowhere left to turn. he caught up with her and flung her in an empty unlocked classroom and quickly slipped inside himself locking the door after him and said to pansy who was still on the floor

"oh pansy, we need to talk"

She looked around for a way out but no only door and way out was locked by Blaise and got up off the floor and sat in one of the chair and Blaise sat in one next to her as he began to speak

"it about Draco. Does he know name of the so called rapist?"

Pansy eyes opened wide in shock but she didn't let it show on her face

She replied after a moment

"we don't speak about that kind of thing Draco doesn't trust me that well you know that."

Blaise snorted not believing her

"I don't believe you so let try again, who is you name of the father of draco child? Where can I find Draco? And who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do! Your northing special in this world you a silly little bitch that everyone has had a go with"

He point his wand at her face she start sobbing and begging to him to shout shouting and saying he didn't know he was about to hex her when the door was flung open. In the doorway stood a man in black robes that matched his black eyes and black greasy hair. There in front of them stood Snape there head of year he looked furious. He looked at the sense before shouted

"Pair of you get to my office this moment If I find either of you have lay a finger on one another you will both certainly be expelled! MOVE NOW!"

They both moved faster than they ever had before

.

Harry mouth had dropped open at the sight of this room. He couldn't believe for the last year he had been setting up D.A meeting in here and now seeing this. Torture room was the first thought to harry mind them remember something much more sick and twisted. There where handcuffs hanging off the wall on a cross and a bed with hand cuff and ankle cuff. All sort of different thing harry had no idea what they were he never seem before and in the comer was a big box he walked closer and saw it was whips of all different types and on another mask, blindfold, gags and outfits. Harry didn't know what to say or why Draco was showing him this. was this what Draco was into?

The sound of Draco harsh voice brought him out of his day dream. Draco said not being able to look into Harry's eyes.  
"this look like one of my nightmares."

Harry then realised what was going on straight away with was what had happened to drake the night he got pregnant.

Draco finally looked into Harry's eyes and answered

"yes this is what happened to me the night my father failed and so one including the night I got pregnant."

Harry asked  
"I don't understand "

Draco held his hand up to silence him before starting to speak again  
"I needed to show you so you totally understand how badly I was hurt physically and emotionally."

He explains slowly.

"first thing is you knew when being brought her you were in for pain and not magical pain that was too easy you were going to be torched to start with the strap you so you were tied and bent over furniture and slapped you. Sometimes it start off and hard slap sometime different type of whip they git hard with every slap or hit. After you be strapped to something such as the board with hand and feet bound and toy would be tied up certain way and experience pain from bondage. Sometimes it was worse than others. Then you were in for agony they would use lube on you and lay you on the bed and tie you up."

He pointed in turn at these things tears starting to fall down his face now. He knew he had to carry on explaining. He took a deep breath before carrying on

"Now you been punish you be told why and something it be him or close to him death eater. You were about to have fun or worse time ever depending how I guess… kinky you are and it you can lay back and take it."

Draco didn't need to explain what was doing on and harry knew straight away who had done it without asking. Harry led him and they sat down on the bed. Harry never seen a room like it and didn't know if to be scared or not. He took Draco chin in his finger and forced him to look at him he asked

"So this is your big secret Draco? You were sexually attacked and used by the death eaters that are closest to voldermort for a punishment like a sex slave and they are part veela and manage to become pregnant"

Draco answered quietly still crying

"Yes."

Draco felt scared all of a sudden like harry would try and do this to him and hurt him like the death eaters just worse because he trusted harry with hos life and the baby.

Harry looked into those grey eyes and spoke again

"Draco do you want sex?"

Draco looked shocked even horrified for a moment. Harry saw the look of alarm and changed his question quickly

"Draco do you want to have normal sex with me and find out what it's like?"

Draco was shocked by this and it just slipped out of his mouth

"Yes I do. Even with Blaise he liked to tie my hands you so I couldn't touch him."

Harry looked at him and admitted

"Draco you should know I am a virgin. So you will be starting with basic when we do."

Draco didn't quite believe that harry was a virgin.

The par of them lay kissing on the bed for five minutes and started to unbutton each other's shirts and as Draco came off harry saw the slight baby bump was so sexy in Draco he couldn't help but touch it quite made Draco flinch and harry drew back. He said

"Draco I'm not going to sleep with you tight now on this bed with chain with all these other torture weapons around it not right I'm going to wait till we are both ready."

Draco nodded in agreement.

Please review I hope you like this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for putting up this the not great grammar and spelling I am working on it and I hope you are enjoying reading this and hope you will review on future chapters too.**

**I am very grateful for all reviews and help thank you. **

**As you can tell by last chapter there is more that happened to Draco than you think at first and secrets left to come and what will happen think will it be too much for both of them?**

**Warning – strong language and may be sexual context**

**Dis own- I do not own harry potter in anyway **

**Chapter 11**

As the evening began drawing closer and the D.A meeting approached , Sophie was starting to lose her nerve about telling the D.A members that she was actually Draco Malfoy's sister and why she and Draco was willing to join and wanted to help. Pansy had started coming with Draco not believing harry was keeping him and the baby safe enough and was noticing how close harry and Draco had becoming. She never admit it to anyone but she missed her and Draco's relationship and was very jealous, she would be willing to do anything to get back with him and get rid of that baby out of him. She had known quite a while that he was gay. She knew quite well if she told him about this Draco wouldn't talk to him again she would be accused of telling his mother just as much as Blaise.

Draco temper hadn't always been the easiest to deal with as pansy, Crabbe and Goygle knew well. But last week had been awful. Harry was the only one he listen to when he got angry lately

Harry met Draco and Sophie near the library that Wednesday afternoon.

Sophie asked soundly slightly scared

"Draco are you scared?"

Draco didn't look up he was reading male pregnancy book again as only him, pansy and Sophie in the library.

He asked in a bored voice

"What about what I may ask?"

Sophie sat in the chair next to him and answered

"About the D.A telling the press and all the questions they are going to ask all the look and whispers there are going to be. I mean look at the rubbish going around that you're pregnant. Why are you reading that book?"

Draco looked up at this good job he could keep straight face and lie he learnt I few thing off his parents he thought and only knowing her for a week he didn't really care he was lying to her

He answered trying to not make it sound like he was putting too much effect in,

"in history of magic next year it a topic you have to cover when they are big fight between muggles and wizards and why we are very slowly dying out and that to increase our population again some very powerful wizards took it upon there selves to come up with a potion to get some wizard to let them carry children too. Most witches and wizards didn't think it was possible and thought they were made. You will find out soon enough."

Draco saw her open he mouth to argue back at him about if people saw but thankfully he heard a voice and smiled knowing who it belonged to.

Once he hated hearing that voice and would come up with another name for him as fast as he could but last couple of week he counted down the seconds till hearing it again. The way it made him feels inside and then he remembered the perfect body underneath those clothes after they raced there brooms. He made him want to throw himself at harry and rip all his clothes off.

"Draco? Anyone in here?"

Came harry voice quite loudly as he came around the corner before Draco had time to open his mouth. Harry arms were filled by another blonde. Sophie had heard him too and soon as she saw him she had ran into his arm. Draco looked away so he didn't say anything that would give it away.

He pretended to be putting his book away. When he looked back at harry he was looking at him with pleading green eyes. Draco narrowed his grey ones before walking out closely followed by pansy.

It was a very quiet walk up to the 7th floor. Harry knew he needed to apologise to Draco just how was it possible with the two girls tagging along no idea how either of them would take the relationship yet.

They finally arrived out the room of requirement and Draco walked inside after harry as per usual and as normal there was slight whispers and sighs as Draco followed in the room but seeing pansy also complicated matters. All four as them stood up in front of everyone and harry started to announce

"Hello everyone sorry if you didn't know before but this is pansy a close friend to Draco. She knows about us and is willing to try she will also be signing the contract. Hermione will give you if it sign if you go over there please."

Pansy did as instructed by harry. First time for everything harry thought to himself, he gave them a couple of minutes to settle down before he started talking once more

"Yes your right you never seen this girl before, her name Sophie Taylor and yes she is also going to be joining us. Now there something about her she think I should share with you to know but doesn't wish you to hold it against her.-"

Sophie said over the top of him

"Thank you harry, so happy you willing to except me after you found out who my family are. Yes my name Sophie Taylor and I'm in Ravinclaw house I'm also close friends with Luna lovegood. I've only started this school this year even though I am a fourth year. I went to an academy for witches in America. I am Draco Malfoy's half-sister which we have only recently found out."

A mummer from the crowd went round quite loudly. Draco stood forward before harry had chance to. He needed to say something before they could started accusing anyone of anything.

He said loudly

"Yeah, she my half-sister from my father side, we only recently found out when my mother received a letter from her mother about certain things that happened many years ago. It true and no the press do not know and are not going to find out for a while yet."

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say when Harry stepped forward and told them once more

"This has been said once and will again, Sophie is also going to sign that contract. Any of you that have a problem is welcome to leave and not come back. If you tell about the group the contract still applies as we are not about to do memory charms on people."

Everyone stood or keep sitting not daring to breathe let alone move a muscle. Once Sophie had signed and the room went dead quite.

Before harry or Hermione could start the lesson which he was going to start by testing everyone progress over the last couple of months.

Lavender brown stood in front of them her eyes narrow and her voice high pitched

"well yes thank you for the invitation to the family reunion before the press gets hold but I'd like to say that you Draco Malfoy have been watching us for a month and half walking about behind harry whispering to him and correcting people but I haven't seen you do one magic spell inside of these session. You say you can tell us what voldermort is really like, speaks he would use how powerful is this."

Hermione cut her off quickly not wanting to hear the rest

"Draco had spoken to harry and I and everyone else trusts harry judgement. Draco will teach us when we have every spell harry taught us."

"NO"

Draco said sharply and carried on

"it's fine Granger she right I haven't told any of you or gave you any information for you to trust me. I have stood on voldermort presents just like harry. It scary as fuck! It haunts you for weeks after, I was 15 years old. I froze and I think half of you would in this room if you don't start to tough you a little. The spells I've seen thrown by a couple of those death eaters, i could would be able to crash right through your shields charms straight away they are that weak. If I can do that you need to think what death eater such as my father and pansy father are capable of. That doesn't even bring in my aunt she might be a nutcase but she one of the most talented witches I've even seen. If you were next to Bellatrix you would be dead in a matter of seconds I've never seen her show mercy. If they want information out of you they will force it even of it leaves you half dead. They don't care because if they come back without it the torture voldermort put them under is a lot worse than just cruico! I know full well that voldermort can use more than just unforgivable curses. I am going to put every single one of you through a few of the sells I've seen and been taught. But I know that about two of you re just about ready in this room and one of them is Harry. So harry would you like to carry on with your lesson."

Everyone was stunned by Draco's speech how little it took them to stun them Draco thought as harry got them organised to what spell they need to work on.

It was difficult as he had such great people such as Hermione, Luna and turned out from her test Sophie and a few others who knew what spells to cast if you asked and to defend themselves and were ready to start harder things such as a patronus and lower students such as Neville who was struggling with basics.

Draco called out we only got 20 minutes left so why don't you basic learner find someone that mastered a spell they need to practice and see if they can help them.

Which they did quickly and harry walked up near to Draco and said quietly

"Wow you're a natural leader at this."

He said back quietly

"Well after years of telling everyone what do yes I'm good. What are we going to do?"

Harry looked confused and Draco answered his unasked question

"harry we have people who are ready to move onto bigger things and can cast powerful spells and people still need work on basics. They can't all help teach the others some need more powerful skills."

Harry looked into his pale grey eyes that were full of question

"I know I need to teach them a patronus it one thing we haven't really dealt with yet. Can you?"

Draco signed and answered

"Not fully will you teach me?"

Harry whispered now

"There something I need to do please go with me on this please."

Draco nodded and waited for him to go on

"Draco, I need to carry on teach that group how to start a patronus but there other that are some on basics which is younger years and Neville need help. I need you to stay close to that little group and help them as much as you can and there a middle group that knows the spells just need practice I will learn you a paronus as I'm planning to spend hell of a lot of time with you."

Draco was thinking how to answer when harry name was shouted across the room at them. Harry looked around to see it was Ron he shouted,  
"it after 9pm we need to finish up."

Harry nodded in agreement.

They finished up and harry told Ron and Hermione to meet him in the coming room in 15 minutes and Draco told pansy the same. Hermione gave Sophie her coin and they both followed everyone else out leaving Draco and harry alone again.

Harry asked again

"Draco, are you willing?"

Draco looked around for a minuet then said

"I've changed so many thing already too do this harry I'm not brave I'm a Slytherin I am going to rely on you to get me out of trouble. I'm not going to say no to spend more time with you."

Harry grinned and answered Draco

"I do love you Draco everything about you."

Harry wasn't sure what Draco would do at this new as they had never said this to each other before and Draco asked quietly

"Really do you mean that?"

Harry held Draco chin and forced him to look him in his eyes and harry answered again

"Yes I do I have for a long time, I never felt like this about someone before"

There was shock in Draco's eyes at this harry didn't say anything about it. Draco was actually shocked because he also had never felt like this before. He felt like he was flying high sometimes and he had to wake up for this amazing dream back into his nightmare he called a life. Maybe this baby had been a blessing to bring them together. Draco just hoped he wasn't going to wake up and find out this was a dream because if it was and voldermort found out there would be trouble!

Draco looked back into harry eyes and said

"I've never felt like this about someone before either babe. I do actually feel like I'm falling more and m or in love with you every time we talk. I was actually jealous of my sister hugging you even after now when I know you are gay."

They could wait any longer there were kissing with a passion. Harry pushed his tongue against Draco's lips which parted inviting in his tongue willingly. They were desperate for more and had started to undo one another shirts before they knew it and were longing for more when they heard the door bang shut they broke apart straight away and saw two figures in the door way which they really didn't want them to see what they just had yet.

**Thank you for reading**

**Hope you enjoy where this is going **

**Please review let me know what you think**

**Sorry about grammar and spelling hope it better than last time **

**Just let me gi and I'll update soon might take a little long next time sorry I will do it soon as I can.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry not updated as fast as normal but I had a few problems hopefully will blow over soon but you didn't need to that but that why it took me long

I love to hear off you and reviews and if you don't understand remember to keep reviewing what the think.

Warning of strong language and maybe sexual content in this chapter.

Do not forget Draco is now almost 3 months pregnant now.

I do not own harry potter in anyway

Chapter 12

Harry heart beat sped up as he carried on kissing Draco delicious lips, kissing them hard and wanting more. Barley remembering to break harry closed his eyes not wanting it to ever stop. It felt in creditable and so right licking the taste of his lips and l his tongue inside of Draco's mouth. It had never felt this good kissing any of the girls he had before that not being much choice but Cho and Ginny.  
Draco body moved against harry making his erection grow even more than it did just thinking about him they broke away light for harry to whisper breathlessly

"I need you Draco."

Draco grabbed him once more kissing him. He didn't care that was a good enough response for him. Harry kissed Draco back as passionate as before and slowly Draco unbuttoned harry shirt not daring to break the kissing, as he was finished harry felt Draco hands rest on his bum and squeeze slightly. Harry knew was his turn to do the same to Draco he slowly did what Draco did unbutton his shirt and heart a bang of the door which make the pair of them break apart and jump back from one another straight away.

Harry looked over at the doorway same time as Draco, his heart beating so hard and fast he was scared it might burst out of his chest. There was two figures in the door way. As soon as the one started to speak in a cold tone harry didn't recognise it but Draco did.

"Well look what we found here. I knew you was a cheating slut Draco tragic about the so called rape by a death eater or two is understandable after all you were to be punished I was slowly coming to term with the facts after being hurt by you but now I find you lip locked with potter! Draco I starting to wonder if you are actually a Malfoy at all! I don't know if I'm here because I did have feeling for you before you just stamped my heart again or if I felt sorry for you either way you blow your chance good luck with the cheating slut your with potty."

Draco angry answered back

"Oh go find someone who wants to hear your comments Blaise. You looking for reason to pick a fight not my fault you can't accept shit that happens in life it tough shit happens and you deal with it. I loved you but just like you said it you stamped on my heart. I was lucky after all the years harry was willing you pick up the pieces and I feel for him. You never met the dark lord you know nothing! When I left earlier with pansy you wasn't the most popular Slytherin and the worst you can do is try ruin whatever left of my pride I have so go for it because there not much left. I really couldn't care less"

There was snort from the figure standing still the darkness that walked in with Blaise. As the figure walked towards them Harry and Draco were both shocked that the other person was Ron Weasley and ye looked far from happy. He turned to face harry his eyes burning with anger and he growled between gritted teeth

"When were you going to tell us? I and Hermione have supported you for weeks without a scrap of information and turns out your fucking him!"

Harry could barely believe he was hearing this from his best friend. He thought he trusted him. Harry knew there was no Hermione to calm him down this time it was left up to him.

He said keeping his voice steady

"I'm haven't been sleeping with him it like Draco said to Blaise. I was here to help Draco and we have started to fall for one another you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie about this. It only just started about a week now. We were going to tell you soon but i knew you act like this."

Ron shouted again reaching boiling point

"I knew you were gay and was willing to not leave you and I follow most of your idea without question and then you go and lie and hide thing form me after everything we have been through!"

Ron turned to leave as harry called

"Ron don't do this you know I tell you everything it was worth it I'm tell you the truth! That the furthest I and Draco have ever gone. Where are you going?"

Ron shot a look back and answered

"To see lavender "

He stormed off in a mood.

Lavender? Harry thought to himself since when were they best friends. He needed to find Hermione see what was going on and hopefully. Blaise sneered one last before following Ron outside of the Room of Requirement.

Draco looked quite upset and harry knew he felt exactly the same. After 10 long minuets of standing there Draco finally said

"Harry if it goes around the school I won't deny it. But when the baby starts to show everyone going to jump to the conclusion that it's yours. What do you want me to say?"

Harry nodded and took a step closer the Draco and grabbed his arm

"Yes and I will tell them yeah, even if it none of their business."

Then caught each other's eye and smiled at one another.

As harry approached the Gryffindor coming room Hermione came storming out in tears, she flung her arms around harry. He knew straight away without a word she seen lavender and Ron together more than likely kissing. Harry knew deep down she had feeling for Ron and he returned then even if they never admit that to one another. Everyone who spent time with them could tell.

Harry felt on more than one occasion to tell them both you know you like each other but admit it and go out already but knew best to leave them to it and eventually if they were meant to be they get together. Blaise had a reason to kick off he caught harry snogging his ex. Someone he more than likely wanted back but he made his choice that day he refuse to accept Draco's baby and Draco had ran off crying to the forbidden forest

He had been so shocked by Ron's outburst he didn't know what to think he decided to find somewhere to tell Hermione exactly what had happened.

She took it exactly how he thought she would she understood about it knowing how it felt watching someone you like with another.

She told him

"Harry as long as you are truly happy with him I don't like way he treated us for years I'm use to his foul name calling it totally don't bother me what so ever and I've seen the way you look at one another no use hiding it just be safe and careful. There more to this male pregnancy than meets the eye I think".

Harry thought to himself as she said these words you don't know the half of it. He decided to leave her with the news he given her for tonight. Telling Hermione everything no one go had put harry in danger more than once before.

In few days the rumours had started to fly around and whisper followed Draco where ever he went thanks to weasel and his new big mouth girlfriend. Harry said he was happy to stand up and tell the world they were together and the baby was his but was the truth better or not Draco had little time to decide.

He was in th great hall next morning finishing his breakfast when an owl came and landed right by him. He didn't recognise the owl but he noticed straight away ot was his mothered handwriting. And the daily prophet attached to it.

He looked around ot see what everyone else was doing Crabbe and Goygle were happily stuffing their faces not bothering to watch what everyone else was doing. He looked up to see where pansy was sitting by two or her girlfriends they were too busy gossiping about people to pay attention to Draco.

He opened the letter,

_Dear Draco,_

_I know your very busy with school work and other things going in and don't want to worry you bit I think you rather hear it from me first then someone else tell you. I have spoken to Sophie's mother about the affair he had and there is no doubt about it Sophie Taylor is definitely a Malfoy!_

_This means that once the press get hold of this I have no choice but to divorce your father. This this not that I want but we have no choice. Your father will be out in couple of weeks the dark lord as told me he served his time._

_For these reasons I have spoken to the press briefly and told us and the divorce papers. Please do not get upset Draco in your condition. _

_It turns out not long before he was sent on the mission his will was changed to I get barley anything at all which is fine has I still had my money from when I left my house under another account of Black. No one knows of this money my father gave me as Bellatrix had none when she left. It say you have the mutual heir and will received Malfoy manor and half of the money in the Malfoy's money. Half will go to Sophie tailor if she accepts so. _

_Your father cannot but trusted and we have to act now, I do love your father very much after everything that happened, I am hurt by the news and in time will heal. As you recall me outing earlier in the letter that soon your father will be out and back at Malfoy manor and I cannot stay here while that Is happening as it can be any day. I have spoken to Dumbledore who offered me a place at one of the safe houses. I'm not sure which one and don't know how long it will take me to get me and you and the child a suitable place to live which is why I'm telling you to stay ay Hogwarts this winter break. _

_I am thinking if your safety only because there every chance that voldermort could find me, Dumbledore has the power to keep me and you safe,_

_The matter of harry potter I would like to talk to you as well. I don't know how long it will take me to get sorted so I need to pass on some advice that if you re in love remember to listen to your heart but sometimes it wise to keep your head close, do not let him take advantage of your in your condition no matter what anyone says you still deserve everything. _

_The paper I was sent you holds the interview. remember to stay on your guard and remember you're a Malfoy by birth right,_

_Love _

_Your mother x_

"Draco? Are you listening to me?"

Draco snapped his head up looking at an annoyed pansy. Draco smiled and answered

"Yes I'm coming sorry."

She looked at the letter and asked

"so what so interesting?"

She made a garb foe the letter but Draco was fast and shoved it in his bag along with the paper. It can wait till latter in thinks to himself.

Pansy looked taken a back at this and Draco explained

"It's form my mother, come on we late for defence against the dark arts something we are going to need."

He gets up heaving his half eaten toast not feeling hungry anymore.

Draco had not concrete in any of his classes, not made one note in history of magic and skipped him next lessons. He sat in the Slytherin coming room alone trying to think. Was his mother trying to top everything off? He wanted to scream and cry and break something all at the same time. He needed to write a respince to her, she needed to know how stupid this was!

_Dear mother,_

_What were you thinking telling the paper that my father cheated? That family name is already dirt because he got caught. Now the whole wizarding world going to make fun of us and there every chance he will disown me to I will get nothing. If you leave we have no money, no family title or no family as the black family are all dead and I think it going to cause more problems then we already have. Please be reasonable because father and the dark lord find out we are in even more trouble. _

_I'm having a baby that that is his. So my fate is sealed for me. _

_If you try leavening the dark lord will find you and if he doesn't aunt Bella will and you know she will give us over. Let me know what's going on _

_Draco._

He sat at the table for lunch he stomach wasn't in the right state to eat.

Pansies treed to persuade him again  
"come on Draco just eat a sandwich to keep u alive until dinner. If you don't you will collapse. You left most of your breakfast and you only had a couple of pieces of toast."

He had a bad headache and couldn't listen to more of pansy's moaning so he took a sandwich and pretending to start eating. As he finally on his last bite of his sandwich Blaise came and sat by him smiling. Draco wasn't in the mood for this and went to get up but blaze said

"oh don't leave on my account I just came to tell you that your boyfriend is in the library lip locked with Ginny Weasley you might want to check it out he swallowed to fast and caused him to being his hand to his mouth and run off towards the bathroom.

Blaise howled with laughter filling his plate up and began to eat.

Draco finally lifted himself up from the floor of the toilet cubical he collapsed onto after throwing up whatever was in his stomach. He wasn't sure how long he been there. He reached the mirror and saw he was a total mess again. His eye were red and face blotchy from sitting there crying of course he never believed a word that came out the mouth of Blaise these days. He was pale even ghostly whiten skin. His hair was a mess ad next lesson was double defence against the dark arts and that lesson was with Harry. He looked at the time it all started 20 minutes ago. He leaned on the sink and took deep breath not want to start crying again. When the door to the bathroom flung open and in the door way stood Crabbe, Goygle. Pansy, Hermione and Harry was in front.

Draco was in shock why everyone was there.

Draco stared at them for a moment then manages to stammer

"What are you all doing here?"

Goygle grinned and Crabbe answer before anyone else could  
"on Harry's map"

Draco looked at harry in astonishment before Hermione said  
"yes the muruder's map. Shows where everyone is that in the castle at this moment".

Pansy took a step forward saw how pale Draco's skin was and how red his eyes were.

She grabbed him holding her a close as possible.

When she finally let go and he sank onto the floor once more. Harry knew Draco was on the verge of tears and had to stop him.

He muttered and taped the map lightly with his wand

"Mischief managed"

He slide down beside Draco who looked at him and whispered

"Harry I can't take much more"

Harry didn't have much left in him to bit he needed to stay strong for Draco.

He asked worriedly  
"why did up throw up?"

He whispered so any harry could hear,  
"I'm sorry I should of walked away not listen to a word that came out of his mouth he's a bastard! He said you were kissing Ginny in the library and run out of potion my sickness not as bad."

Harry looked up at the other who were glaring at them like it was a show or something, he couldn't talking to Draco in all honestly why they were all not even daring to blink. Harry told them  
"all go back to class we not giving Ron, lavender and Blaise the satisfaction they hurt us. Don't say a word to them. I will go with Draco to the hospital wing as I want to make sure he okay. The whole school going to find out soon that I'm with Draco. If we are not back by the start of double potions you better let Snape know at the start of lesson. "

They left without a question. Harry was furious and eyes were burning angry and best not to anger him further.

Finally after 20 minutes Draco was able to stand and they walked hand in hand with one another to the hospital wing. Most students were in lesson but the couple that wasn't gave those strange looks and one Draco was sure he heard them say filthily fucking whore. Draco knew he wasn't imagining It because harry squeezed Draco's hand tighter after they heard the comment.

In the hospital wing madam Promfrey was mending a student that looked like a first year with a broken arm as they walked in she didn't look pleased to harry and Draco again. When she had finished she gave the young boy and potion and told him wait there while she walked over to Draco and harry.

She looked at Draco and said annoyed

"Oh you decided to come for your potions now?"

Harry looked at Draco with concern and Draco sigh before answering

"My sickness seems to have stopped but swallowed food to quickly ..."

Madam Promfrey said sternly

"Mr Malfoy in your condition you need to take both your potions at least one a day and eat 3 meals a day."

Draco couldn't look at the pair of them wasn't his enough he used to live off one meal a day before.

She told him go to then end bed no one will see you then if thy walk in and we will curtain around while we do some test on you and the bay and ask some questions. Mr Potter if you like to return to class Mr Malfoy will not return today."

Harry looked at Draco who grabbed his arm and whispered

"No, I want him to stay just make sure the baby is okay."

Madam Promfrey sighed but didn't say anything as she walked away back over to the other student.

Draco was in the bed impatiently as ever with Harry was sitting on the chair to his right holding his hand. Madam Promfrey came on with come equipment to test the baby.

After she had finished she turned to pair of them and said

"Your baby is a bit weak from you not eating anything that needs to stop now. I'm going to give you a couple of potions that should help the baby and once your stomach settled again you need to eat some food without question. I will get one of the house elves to being you a specially balanced meal for you and the baby. You also need rest you don't seem to be getting any after you ended up in here for a few days. If this carries on you will be in for longer and every chance you will lose this child which you can damage a wizards' sexual life for good. You will stay the night and we will review thing in the morning. Mr Potter nothing more you can do here."

Harry waited for madam Promfrey to leave before he turned to Draco annoyed

"Draco why haven't you been eating properly promise you will."

Draco nodded in agreement to harry and harr sighed and said

"I better go before she come back I will come and see you tomorrow if you not out. I have a quiditch practice to deal with sorry".

Draco answered

"if okay don't get worrying I'll be out by morning"

He grabbed harry closer kissing him as harry left he felt completely drained again.

Harry's quiditch practice seemed to go from bad to worse. His chasers were arguing over the slightest thing. Ron seem like he wanted to say something every time harry advised him. Ginny was flirting with dean the whole time trying to make harry jealous and she hadn't realised yet that she was failing.

Harry called the training session to an end early. He had more important thing in his mind like his homework, talking t iron, worrying about Draco and the baby.

Hermione had just finished helping harry with his essay after missing defence against the darks arts again. When harry heard footsteps on the stairs, few seconds later Ron appears.

He looked at harry and Hermione and asked

"Can I talk to you two please I think I was bang out of order the other day. I heard and saw what Blaise said to Draco he was trying to break up our friendship"

Harry nodded in defeat in couldn't stay mad at Ron he tried that in his fourth year and got him nowhere.

Harry looked at Ron and said back

"yeah I need to explain something to you two also."

Thank you for reading this and hope you enjoying it and please review and sorry for the wait

I will be starting college again very soon so sorry but might take me a long time to update but will when I have time.

Anything you may not understand just let me know please another secret will be revealed shortly.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews after this chapter I may not update for a few weeks as I will have quite a lot of work right at the start of college.

I will update soon as I can though.

I haven't decided how many chapter I will make yet.

I been asked about who did this to Draco and it will start becoming an issues for harry and Draco both in the next couple of chapter and does he still wants to give up his child and give it to whim if he does?

Very happy for your reviews and will answer any questions the best I can. Thank you for your patience between chapters.

If anyone it willing to be a beta reader for rest of this story and others to come will you please PM me and I will give you my email address.  
Thanks.

Warning: may contain strong language some people may not like and sexual scenes at points. You have been warned.

I do not own Harry potter in any way I may add few extra characters tpo help sometimes such as Sophie Taylor (Draco's sister who isn't in the books or films).

Chapter 13

Harry, Ron and Hermione spoke late into the night about what Blaise had said to him.  
Ron said

"I should never have lost my temper. Blaise told me you two had been fucking since end of last year and possibly could be your baby. Which would mean you of cheated on my sister. He said that Draco was cheating slut and lied about the death eater raping him because his mind so fucked up. He told me that the real reason they don't talk anymore and it because you don't tell him the truth same as harry hadn't told me enough as a friend to tell me this. He then grabbed my arm pulled me toward they door before it disappeared and I saw you to kissing and more and door banged you broke apart so from your two body language I could tell you liked one another I guess I should of spoke to you about it but when Draco started blaming him and way he spoke reminded me of the old Malfoy way he use to speak to all 3 of us. I think I was trying to blame him and it got directed at you."

Harry knew this was all true and Draco could something slip in to an attitude and show the spoil brat they knew from first 3 years at hogwarts. It was easy done but harry knew there was another side to Draco but not many people knew that why the D.A were still not very accepting towards him and he was sure the orders wasn't either but they would have no choice under Dumbledore's orders.

Harry nodded and realised they were waiting for him to talk after a few moments, he look at Ron concerned face to Hermione's anxious one.

He answered

"Draco and Blaise fell out because he was raped brutally by the death eaters his veela part kicked in. Blaise and Draco were friend with benefits. He can't accept Draco didn't have a choice I was helping Draco and sworn to secret by Dumbledore. Over time I and he have grown feeling for one another."

Ron answered looking into harry emerald green eyes

"I heard what that jealous bastard said to Draco. That you were slogbbng the face off Ginny. I knew you hadn't as I'd been on the library with Hermione 20 minutes before. Lavender was moaning about Hermione. So we had to leave sorry"

He; looks apologetic at Hermione who didn't say anything but looked at harry. She looked around and noticed the room was empty for anyone else as the last person had gone up the stairs 2 minutes. a go. It had already gone past midnight and all 3 of them were in no mood to sleep.

She asked

"Harry who the father of Draco baby?"

Harry looked from one to the other who was both accepting an answer.

Harry said looking at the floor

"do you think they still be alive if I knew. I would have killed them. Draco won't talk about it scared the living shit out of him."

Hermione stared into he fire same as harry and said

"harry you have to get him talking I mean he going to be protected by the order if no one knows they won't accept him,"

Harry nodded it was one thing they hadn't spoken about.

Draco woke up in pain and given to potions. He was sick of all these potions because of some baby he didn't even want. Made him cry with frustration every time! That evenings Harry arrived out of breath Draco guessed he been running. Draco was very upset about spending another night in there and what harry told him didn't make matter easier.

Harry hugged Draco and sat down grinning

Draco smirked and said

"What are you so happy what did I miss?"

Harry answered

"Nothing baby just made up with Ron he really sorry it was all Bliase's fault."

Draco didn't look pleased,

He snapped

"You for gave him straight away? You should have made him wait and of course Blaise was behind it but if he hadn't of followed whatever Blaise said. He obviously has no trust in you in no friend at all harry!"

Harry was shocked by Draco's outburst about Ron not trusting him and following Blaise.

Harry said calmly

"Ron has always been insecure as long as I have known him. We should have warned him what Blaise is like."

Draco folded him arm irritable. His grey eyes were cold and angry.

He answered harry  
"so am I! He saw the way Blaise treated me he should have figured it out for himself by now."

Harry looked at Draco in shock he never realised how much as brat Draco could be.

He said

Draco stop this now! Ron a good friend and stuck up for this in every D.A session. He never said back word since then and even said you were a nice person once you stop actually like a brat; now please don't throw it all this back in our faces."

Draco face was now red and he looked like he was about to burst.

He shouted

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME? I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! I TRY AND ADVISE YOU AND YOU'RE THE ONE THROWING IT BACK IN MY FACE NOT THE OTHER WAY ROUND! WEASEL DOESN'T TRUST YOU AT ALL S0 HE NO FRIEND, IF YOU WANT TO CARRY ON IN YOUR LITTLE BUBLE WHO YOU'RE TRUE FRIENDS ARE GO!"

There was a good chance whenever Harry came in Draco asked him to put a silencing charm on the bed. Harry knew better than to argue with Draco right now he was on the edge to burst at the slightest thing. Plus he then remembered that pregnancy makes women burst out and cry and get angry for no reason he gathered from males were the same.

Harry sighed and said quietly

"Dray I'm not going to argue with you. I never stop you being friends with anyone you wanted please try and realise Ron not as secure as me and you and Hermione and your friends he needs to be reassured some of the time and when he not he has an outburst."

Harry got up to kiss Draco but he turned over not wanting to talk harry knew he needed time along and got up to walk away and said

"Draco I'll come see you tomorrow, night."

Just before he left he heard Draco answered

"My names Draco not dray!"

Little did Harry know that Draco was silently crying after hurtful things Harry had said about him being a brat and throwing it back in his face and he now wanted to be alone.

Harry lay in bed a couple hours later going over and over in his head the argument he had with Draco. He cried as soon as he left the hospital wing and then again when he gone to bed, everyone but Ron was asleep who was busy with lavender.

At 2:30am harry knew was useless he would do anything for Draco he thought to himself; he was willing to stay with him and help him raise a child that was not him! Who he didn't know name of the father mind he add. Did Draco even know the name of the death eater? He felt sick from the argument all the crying and no sleep. He needed to make up with Draco tomorrow morning. He finally managed to fall asleep around 4am.

Next day harry was awake before anyone and dressed and help for the hospital wing before anyone was dressed. He walked in to a Draco Malfoy being sick. He had no colour n his face which worried Harry. He ran towards him soon as he taken his potion.

Harry hugged him and said crying

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry about last night. I should never of said those horrible things I meant none of them. Please forgive me."

Draco couldn't hold back his tears any longer and answered

"I'm so sorry too I should never of shouted, if you want to make friends with Ron it your choice."

The kissed which harry was more than happy he didn't turn away this time. He knew he had to hurry if he was going to catch any breakfast but Draco health meant more to him but he hurried off as soon as Draco breakfast appeared.

Draco argued with madam Promfrey about letting him go back to class

"but people will get suspicious I keep missing time and with all the rumours around the school and about the papers having hold Sophie is actually my half-sister!"

Madam Promfrey never gave up without a fight.

She protested

"Mr Malfoy. In your condition you need food to keep you both healthy and you haven't been eating. Tomorrow morning I will let you go. It is my responsibility that you both remain alive and healthy!"

Harry interrupted before Draco could answer.

"babe, she right I'm worried about you wright and the baby. I promise to see you tonight and with any luck you can come out tonight. Love you. I have potions on my own, I'll let Snape know where you are."

Draco wasn't looking for an argument so nodded and responded

"Yes good luck, love you too."

With another kiss harry dashed off to breakfast to meet Ron and Hermione.

Finally the next day Draco got realised from the hospital wing and returned in time for breakfast. He sat down opposite Crabbe as started eating toast as an owl swooped down straight away as if the owl had been waiting for him to appear.

He ripped off the envelop quietly and always chokes as he sees the signature he shoves it in his bag kni8wng he was desperate to talk to harry now and he was nowhere in sight.

He didn't have time to think about going in search when Sophie Taylor approaches with her blonde hair same colour as Draco all over the place, her robes all over the place. her eye which were a darker blue than Draco were all red like she been up most the night crying.

She told him

"we been to talk about what your mother said to the paper."

Draco asked

"Can't it wait Sophie? I just got out the hospital wing?"

Her face was now totally red and her eyes had a crazy look in them in only seen that look once before in hi father's eye. She slammed the daily prophet down in front of him sending a bowl on cornflakes and his plate going flying in the floor he just managed to save his pumpkin juice just in time from going all over him and the floor.

The title said:  
**Lies of Lucius Malfoy Revealed!**

Draco sighed and said

"Yes Sophie my mother and father are separating thank to your mother dropping this bomb shell at this time. And you can't believe every peace of shit the media come out with. Your half Malfoy now you going to have to get use to the whispers that follow you and the rumours. And don't say you didn't want any of this your mother should of thought about that before your mother started wanting half of my father's money".

Sophie stammered

"Draco it not like that but what are we going to do about that. My life is falling apart. My boyfriends from American dumped us and because I'm your sister no one will talk to me in Ravinclaw if they no in the D.A"

The bell rung for first lesson and Draco answered

"Sophie Taylor Malfoy, you are going to need to go and sort yourself put before you go to a lesson. Thing will clam down in a couple of weeks. You don't give them the satisfaction. Go get yourself sorted then go to your lesson. Explain to your boyfriend I've not known for long and my mother put it in the paper before we had time to think. I have a lesson now to deal with right now and other problems"

Draco stood up and walked away he wasn't lying about it either he had bigger problems and he needed to read that article as he still not got round to it.

In potions that afternoon Draco found out that harry had ruined their potion for their assignment which pissed Draco off a lot.

Draco was having to start to potion again not letting harry even think about touching it.

Draco demanded

"Go and get me some more mandrake root from storage. Make sure you get the right one!"

Harry mumbled sarcastically

"Yes your majesty"

Before turning and walking toward the storage. Draco knew he was being hard on harry but thanks to him not paying the slightest attention to instructions in the book they were simple enough they done more difficult potions the year before.

Harry came back in rather a hurry, at least they were talking normally in public now instead of hiding it.

Harry ask quietly

"Hermione wants to have a meeting for tonight. Are you up for it?"

Draco thought about this why he added a mandrake root and said

"Yes sound good. Why is Ron giving me looks?"

Harry sighed at him

"He still oit got use to the idea he will, he have no choice if he wants to keep mine and his friendship."

Draco answered coldly

"Well he best by tonight because if he in my group and started I will hex him into next week without hesitation and you know I will."

Harry knew it wasn't good idea to start the to fight and said,  
"Draco please calm down he didn't mean anything by it and no he not Hermione said".

Draco muttered back

"Good and weasel need to keep his eyes on his and Grangers potions. I know I'm amazing to look at but I'm off limits."

Harry couldn't help but smile a little and respond

"Damn right you off limits your mine."

Draco checked if anyone was paying them attention and slapped Harry's ass. Which in returned with a quick grin and blushing red before carrying on with their potion.

In the room of requirement harry stood up and pulled Draco with him to the front of the D.A members.

Harry started to speak

"in recent weeks you know I been putting you through the basic spells test and most of the have picked up the basics and time to move you on and I couldn't not dot that with leaving the others to suffer Draco as offered to keep helping the ones still learning basics until they can move onto more difficult spells."

There were quite a lot of murmurs at this.

Draco demanded

"Quiet Hermione read out the names for Harry's group they are to stand that side of the room"

He pointed to the left as she began to called out the names and harry grinned at Draco who was sitting waiting for her to finished. When she did she left him to it to look at the students he had. Dennis Crevey, lavender brown, (who looked lost without Ron) two girls in Gryffindor robes that must have been twins Draco didn't recognise them but he thought they must be about third years, Sophie Taylor, pansy, Crabbe, Goygle, three Huffulpuff boys that must of been in a younger year as Draco didn't recognise then either and Neville Longbottom.

Draco did see the disappoint in Dennis's eyes and the twins and the knowing nod from Neville but said nothing on the subject instead he started in what he was planning to say to them

"I'm Draco Malfoy and most of you will know me and Hermione left me a list of who need to learn what spells. Some of you just been more confidence in your spell casting and protection shields. Some of you need a little help with casting your spells right and some of you if you don't put the practice and effort in you will still be in this group at the end of the year. If I see you messing about cast stupid spells and messing about I will tell you to leave my group and don't come back. If I'm hit by a curse and I find out it was on purpose I will make you pay for it so if you do by accident own up straight away ok.

Everyone nodded awaiting what Draco told them next. He smirked and remember how much he loved control.

He said

"Right pansy Crabbe and Goygle I will talk to you in short while. Who's Ryan and Justin?"

Two of the Huffulpuff boys walked toward toward him.

He told them you two will work in a pair as you seem to be able to do most except for both of you lack confidence and your shield are both quite poor from I've seen. Justin your power up spells aren't very well but I don't think they be very useful in a battle. By time you powered to hit the one that doesn't know your there on would of hit you from behind bit we will practice few times as harry as put you need to. So both take it in turn to practice the spell you can do and the other. I want to see more powerful shield in the next couple of lessons."

He turned to lavender who didn't look Happy at all and was starting at ron across the room.

Draco told her

"Staring at him won't help your spells you have to improve your casting of the levitating charm and size curses."

He shower and lead her towards dummy to the side for her to practise. Now turned to the two girls

He said

"So are you kimi and Kristy? You only in your fourth year so you doing well but will need to keep practicing all so need help with ay give me shout. Practice will make them more powerful."

Draco called

"laden and Sophie you both need to practice silencing charms and laden you been casting levicourous wrong that why something it doesn't work. Also simple memory charms I will teach you when you done them I can only show you how not on a person though."

They agreed as he showed Jaden how to cast it properly. He turned to Nellie who was looking terrified by now.

Draco said to him

"Okay Longbottom I'm going to tell you straight. I don't know why you aren't in Huffulpuff sometimes. You make it so hard for yourself. You going to learn expelliarus on that dummy over with a wand before you work in a pair; Draco took him over to the dummy and said

"Your grip your wand too tight to cast, your ,moving your wand too much, you have to let the magic flow . The words are not enough you need to believe it but as I said before it not hard. That moment felt a kick in his stomach he out his hand in his stomach for a moment, which Neville noticed. he pretends to didn't happen and showed him how to perform the spell properly.

He moved towards pansy Crabbe and Goygle

He told them

"Guys I've told everyone else no messing so you have to do the same. Me and pansy will work getting you up to scratch with all the curse they been learning and I know there is a few that your unsure about pansy. We will work as a four for now but later I will have to go and cheek everyone is doing well.

Pansy shouted a spell and either of their name and they would fire it. After a good fifteen minuets from the other side of the room Draco heard harry shouting over everyone trying to perform a patronus.

He yelled

"Remember things and memories that make up happy: friends, family, happy time with people and love the most important magic of all."

Draco noticed a couple of sliver smoke was becoming full patronus for a short while before disappearing. Draco was jealous he was stuck here babysitting dumb students that were taking forever to learn. He faced Neville.

Draco snapped

"For heaven sake Longbottom! Loosen the grip on your wand. How are you going to cast a spell if you are holding your wand too tight to more it?"

The rest of the session carried on the same till the end.

Harry and Draco were in the library together when harry asked

"Ron has asked me to spend the winter holiday at his with his family do you want to come too?"

Draco answered not looking up

"That depends."

"On what?"

"What they will say and how they will act."

"They acted strange around me for a few days until they got use and they know were a couple so you be more than welcome."

Draco said again

"Well I don't know of Ron got over us yet so asked him about it another couple of week until the holiday and we need get thus work finished!"

The day drew nearer and harry had asked ron who wrote to his mother about the answer who wrote back if Ron was willing to had both of them sleeping in his room and didn't cause any kind of trouble to was fine by her. Ron had given harry the new and was so excited by it even if Ron was more annoyed about Malfoy sleeping in his room but it might have been for the best.

Haryy arrange dto met draco in the room of requirement to tell him the good news. Draco didn't look too good when he entered the room which worried harry a lot. After a few moments of him siiting dinw he didn't look a little better and some colour had remember so he didn't look as white a ghost but still pale. He gave draco the news which Draco gave him a weak smile in return.

Harry asked

"what wring I thought that what you wanted?"

Draco answer

"Yes babe it is just I received a letter a couple of days ago my father out of jail. I'm sorry complexly slipped my mind until I was emptying my school bag. He gave the letter to happy

_To Draco Malfoy_

_Sorry I've not written sooner but I'm free. I understand you heard some shocking news by a certain charlotte Taylor, it not how it sounds and wasn't to hurt you or your mother. It was a drunken mistake which I'm deeply sorry about. I know the press now know but I must tell you there more to her than you might think it she really her mother's daughter. I wish you keep your distance. I'm sorry that I failed and left you and your mother to suffer at the dark lord's hands. You must hate me a greater deal at the moment. Not seen your mother yet the dark lord saw her here a couple of days. Do you have any idea were she is? _

_I hope to see you for Christmas I need to straighten a few things out. I know much be tough for you with everything that happened this year. I'm deeply sorry with all my heart but remember what I said about Sophie you are my one true heir Draco._

_Write back_

_D4LAM_

Harry asked

"What with the ending and have you written back?"

Draco shook his head and said

"Only death eater would know what that mean and who it is.

Harry grabbed Draco into a powerful hug, they starting kissing and soon Draco led to the bed in the other side of the room.

Harry asked

"are you okay with this Draco?"

Draco answered

"Well maybe not full sex but a couple of things may be fine I guess."

They kissed as slowly undressed one another.

Harry asked

"What positions to you want to do?"

Draco admitted

"I've over every done bottom and I like it so I'll take you through what to do."

**Sexual context – warning **

Harry lay on the bed with Draco between him legs Draco stroked harry member and began to lick and slowly suck taking in all in his mouth. Harry closed his eye moan and groaned Draco's name in pleasure. Soon enough harry came in Draco's mouth and swallowed it straight away.

It was harry turn and he was nervous. He slowly sucked the top of Draco's cock and slowly took him all in his mouth. Draco knew harry was a natural and he was soon moaning in pleasure form the feeling and came in Harry's mouth.

Draco talked harry to lubricate Draco's ass a bit first. After he did he let harry stick in one finger which Draco moaned about and soon let him stuck in another and he moaned in pleasure at Harry. Draco closed his eyes and had a flash back of how he came pregnant.

He shouted

"Stop!"

To his surprised harry pulled them out and saw the tears in Draco's eyes.

Draco cried

"I'm sorry harry I had a flash back please don't be mad at me."

Harry understood and said

"it okay Draco, I won't hurt you I promise you."

Draco cried in harry arms and harry thought whoever is responsible for fucking Draco up like this I will personally make sure I kill!

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I hurt my ankle fell off a horse and had more time to write and wanted to give you another one before my college course started as my chapter will take much longer to write**

**There might be a couple of spelling and grammar mistakes as I wanted to finished this**

**Please let me know what you think .**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks you for following my story and reviewing I am very happy to answer questions about the chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember that Draco is now about 4 months pregnant and starting to show when he is wearing normal muggle clothes and not robes.

Secret will start to reveal themselves in the next couple of chapters.

Warning – strong language and remember this is a male/male slash.

I do not owen harry potter in anyway

The day of leaving for Christmas break Draco got out the shower (he got changed in the bathroom that was on their dormitory in case they all saw the bump. The bump was starting to show a little in wearing his designer jeans and t-shirt, he felt sick and took his potion immediately. He opened his trunk and began throwing everything out after a few minutes of searching he found it. A black hoodie which was too big for him. Draco put it on knowing it was too big but he couldn't wear robes to cover the bump knowing he was going to stay at the Weasley family home he properly fit in straight away wearing this. A week earlier he brought a few presents for letting him stay with them.

He finished re packing his trunk and was hurried to the room of requirement. The train wasn't due till 12pm. As he reached the door most people had managed a full patronus.  
Harry answered  
"that great work now we have an hour before he leave I'd like everyone that can do both a levitation spell well and a full animal patronus to help the others including the basic group."

As everyone split up into groups Draco walked over to harry and said

"Sorry I'm late juts needed to get ready and re pack my trunk I'll explain later when no one's around."

Draco turned around in time to see Neville shout

"protago"

Casting a shield spell against gunny's jinx, quickly was followed by Neville yelling

"expelliarus!"

Ginny's wand shot out of gunny's hand hand and landed at Neville's feet. It took a few seconds of silence before Draco and harry went over followed by Hermione and Ron to congratulate Neville who was still looking quite shocked that he manage to do it. Everyone else soon joined in.

The train pulled In at platform nine and three quarters. Harry, Draco, Ron, Ginny and the twins all left the platform and found Mrs Weasley waiting for them she smiled pleasantly at them and answered

"Are you all okay? Isn't Hermione coming?"

Harry answered

"She is going home to see her parents as her mother's ill. She said if you are okay with it she still like to spend some of the holiday for the new year with us."

Mrs Weasley smiled again and answered

"Of course she welcome."

Mrs Weasley turned to Draco and asked

"So you're Draco Malfoy?"

Draco nodded and flashed his award winning smile at her and said

"Yes I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry to drop on you without invitation but Harry and ron already sent the letter. There been were complication at home and my mother find herself incapable of spending any more time in the manor and needed to find herself somewhere knew to live."

Mrs Weasley answered

"it okay Draco she welcome to join us for Christmas dinner if she likes."

Draco grinned and answered

"That very generous of you I'll be sure to owl her."

There were ministry cars with aruors and ministry driver waiting, Draco felt scared the way they looked at him. Last time he's been in the presence of aruors his father ended up getting locked up.

They arrived at the leaky cauldron few hours later and flooed to the Borrow. Draco looked around at the small kitchen with a large wooden table with lots of chairs around. He walked a little farther in and saw a grandfather clock which had hands of everyone in the house. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Ron hands had all turned to home.

Draco harry and Ron heaved their trunks to Ron's bedroom which was covered in orange. Draco realised after a moments that was of a quiditch team he must support.

The days leading up to Christmas Ginny seemed to spend more time in her room sulking as everyone including Malfoy starting to feel more relaxed. For the first time in a long time he was happy to be spending Christmas at a family home filled with love even if he was excepting nothing off anyone he was surrounded by.

Harry and Draco had sat Mrs Weasley done explaining that Draco was indeed pregnant.

She covered her mouth and gasped slightly, noting out of the ordinary Draco thought to himself. Not every day you hear your sons best friend that you see as a son has as a boyfriend is pregnant and not by him but bunch of death eaters. Draco put his head in his hands and closed his eye even to his own mind it was confusing!

When he finally looked up Mrs Weasley said softly to him

"Dear, none of it your fault and you don't have to tell anyone any details until you ready. I have lots of thing need to talk to you about in private of course. If you are even in need of advice or someone that understand I've been through enough of them to understand."

Draco had lost the power of speech he just nodded doing everything in his power to stop he tears from falling.

Draco ran for the door outside not being able to take the overcrowding feelings. That what he liked about Malfoy manor, most Christmas were filled with cold words and lot of presents with no felling behind then but at least there was plenty of room for all 3 of them and more people of they wished for a bigger family. He always wanted a younger brother of sister now he had one on top of the worst possible time.

Sometime later harry joined Draco and gave me and tight hug and answered the unasked question that harry knew was on Draco's mind

"i know what your think they only mean well except for maybe Ginny she still jealous because I choose to stick with you even after you were raped and pregnant. She sulking but I know she will come round."

Draco looked at harry for some type of sign

"why are you staying with me?"

Harry answered honestly not sure what to make of that question

"Draco, my heart belongs to you and has for a while. I respect Ginny but not as girlfriend maybe once but that times past and truth is she of only got hurt by the death eater and voldermort."

Harry was so happy to note that Draco was the only one that didn't flunk of close their eyes at the name.

Draco blurted out

"I'm damage goods!"

Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this form the blonde who was always round and had a new name for his when he walked past in the corridors

"I don't care about that Draco. Look at me I have a scar to prove that I am also damaged goods! I can sometimes I am able to look into the dark lords mind! I don't know if knows I can and that a good thing or a big thing. I don't sure if he can look in mind and I can speak to snakes. I never asked for that like you didn't this, but everything happens for a reason."

Draco tears where slighting down his face now

"I don't want you love and support just because we are stuck in the same situation with no way out."

Harry understood now what this was about

"You think I'd really do that Draco. Feel sorry for the after the years of teasing and curses being thrown? One thing I can't do id pity you Draco Malfoy. We are both in the middle of a war we never asked for if there was ever a time to be honest with the person you love it now!"

Harry took a large step closer to Draco. He could see his tears cling to his lashes and his beautiful pale grey eye fill with only thing they both had left , hope.

Harry cleared his throat and spoken clearly as snow started to fall

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I tried to hide it and I admit at the ball I was jealous and while Ron moaned and started at Hermione all night I was looking at you with pansy as well as Hermione with Krum.

Draco looked at him and answered

"I admit I was angry you wouldn't shake my hand then I heard potter this and potter that all over the school and in the newspaper and was over a stupid handshake. My feeling grew to jealousy because I've love you back I'm not sure how long but yes I have. I love you and your right. I don't know if you going to win this war but I'm wanted by voldermort just as much as you I'm stay for your love not protection baby or no baby."

They were leaning against the fence not stopping for breath. Kissing the other as passionately as the night in the room as requirement. Feeling on another erections threw there trouser and Draco hand came rest on harry neck while Harry's on Draco's waist closely together with just the start of the baby bump starting to show.

Christmas eve came far too quickly. They had barley any chance to go shopping but somehow manage to get presents for most people. Ron and harry were helpful to ask how he was and the baby as now the while family knew.

Ginny sulking was starting to annoy everyone. She wouldn't give anyone a straight answer or have anything to do with anyone who was in the same room as Draco until rather late Christmas even Mrs Weasley was getting annoyed with it.

Mrs Weasley snapped at her daughter

"for heaven's sake Ginny! Strop sulking Draco spending another two weeks with us. What are going to do tomorrow at dinner?"

Ginny kept quiet like Mrs Weasley hadn't spoken at all.

Next morning Draco woke up to a half dressed harry potter near to him, he licked his lips at the straight. From that he knew this Christmas was already better than the last.

Later that day they were all sitting around giving each other presents, most people were shocked to find out Draco had brought they something for welcoming him to their home. Mrs Weasley had also made drack a green jumper with a silver D on it.

Finally Draco was given a second present by harry who said

"You can wait till we are alone if you like."

Draco shook his head and everyone pretended to be doing other things as he open the small box to find a ring. Draco looked up at harry in purpose

"it an engaged and promise ring babe. It for both occasion if you think things are going to quick let me know."

Draco was shocked for a moment not sure what to say. He couldn't believe harry had done this.

Ginny answered an anxious look on her face (she was in a better mood than the night before. What Mrs Weasley had said seemed to work).

He stammered

"Y-yes I will"

Draco couldn't believe he said that his mouth seem to be auguring without his brain asking him too.

Harry slid the ring down his finger and Draco found there was another they were both engraved H+D and the year.

After Christmas lunch Harry was in Ron's room looking at the new things he been brought for his broomstick kit. Draco took a breath and said

"Harry Mrs Weasley setting up a party for us day after tomorrow. Hermione will be arriving tomorrow and to owl anyone else you would like to."

Harry looked around at Draco wand ginned as Draco started walking towards him. Harry put his arms around Draco as a few buttons came unbuttoned on both harry and Draco's shirts after taking there knitted jumpers off. Draco kissed down harry neck

Draco muttered between kisses

"Harry I have to tell something."

Harry gasped

"Later baby please."

Harry pushed Draco on the bed where they had opened one another's trousers. Harry lay on top of Draco and feeling harry reaction who his jean he slowly took it out of his boxers and took it into his mouth making harry gasp Draco's name in pleasure and gripping onto the bedcovers and he began to come on Draco's mouth who swallowed. it was now harry turn he took Draco erection out of his boxer and licked the head making Draco lay back and holding onto the bed remembering there were people downstairs. Harry couldn't help but tease for longer still Draco said through gasps

"Harry please your killing me here."

Harry sucked Draco member full in his mouth until he had swallowing it all just has Draco had. Now harry was into of Draco killing down the front of his body making him moan in pleasure. What a great way to spend Christmas afternoon Draco thought closing his eyes when there was a cough sound from the door way that brought them both back to reality. They were quickly apart harry bright red and Draco wrapping his shirt around him quickly and going bright pink. They both looked toward the door way in shock to see Hermione standing there going pink herself.

Hermione said still blushing

"I came earlier. Seeing my parents was great but couldn't do much to help my mom I did look my dad said he didn't want me expelled trying to help my mother when could be bad common flu. I heard of your engaged meant I couldn't stay away I needed to see you to believe it."

Answering Draco and Harry's confused faces that there still blushing quite a lot.

Harry grinned slowing heroine his ring, it was silver band exactly same as Draco's.

Hormone smirked and said

"I came to tell you I was here. I'm so happy fir you ad looking forward to the party. I'll leave your presents downstairs when you ready to join. Carry on what you were doing but you might want to use a locking charm on the door just in case."

As she turned and walked down the stair Draco and harry looked at each other and were both laughing hard as they possibly could on the floor.

That night arry had a sudden pain in his head which vanished and thought of nothing. Out of nowhere a fore was roaring outside followed by hooded figures. Everyone grabbed there wands recognizing the death eater robes some were wearing.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. He saw his aunt Bella in front. He grabbed his wand but harry was already throwing curses at her. He wondered if his father was one of them and of his mother had been fine. As soon as Draco walked out the door he was grabbed by a wizard it was his uncle (bell's husband). He struggled against he shouted harry but his mouth was covered how could he ever get out of this live. He felt the spell hit his uncle in the back and he went stiff. He looked around to see who had saved him it was Mr Weasley with a few pops most disappeared. Bella ran off and harry ran after her followed by Lupin. Mr Weasley stopped Ginny and Ron stopped Draco who shouted

"Let go of me he needs help."

Ron shouted

"She mental, what do you suppose we do let her killed pair of you! And in your condition it is not happening."

Greyback hit Hermione in the back and turned on them

He said

"So you are with child? He will be pleased. There was a loud bang and the burrow caught fire and they all disappeared into fine air.

The fire was finally out by everyone. Most people were still shaky.

Mr Weasley said

"We need to all pack we need to get out here in an hour time."

Everyone nodded running upstairs.

Harry threw all his belonging in his trunk in 15 minutes he was pulling his trunk down stairs.

Lupin and Mr Weasley were deep in conversation while Mrs Wesley was packing things to bring with her.

Mr Weasley turned round and told him

"Harry, we think the safest option until you go back to school is if you and the others go to headquarters."

Harry nodded happy about this getting to see Sirius (I haven't killed Sirius off because I think I need him for my story).

Harry answered bitterly

"I was hoping to see him Dumbledore doesn't think it wise for me to spend whole of Christmas with him."

Mr Weasley answered

"Well we can't always understand who his mind works. He is the genius after all."

Lupin said

"Tonks as gone to cheek there no death eaters there."

There was a hissing sound in the fire and Tonks head appeared.

Lupin and Harry knelt by the fire.

Tonks said cheerfully

"They not attacked properly because they can't get in."

Lupin took harry trunk soon as tonks head disappeared

He said

"I will take this while you wait for everyone and next time I will see you is the engagement."

Harry heart shocked and realised they sent the invitations.

There a voice form behind

"Owls are Clever Hedwig and Draco's owl will find us. She has done before. And in the morning you can send pig."

Harry grinned to show he was thankful for Ron's offer."

That moment Errol came swooping in the open door and crashed landed onto the table.

Ron took the letters before shoving Errol in his cage.

Ron muttered more to himself but harry heard

"bloody bird, knew shouldn't of sent him he aren't been well for ages"

Finally everyone was packed and ready in the kitchen.

Draco spoke up

"I don't think I should come, I've putting you' in danger."

Me Weasley answer

"Draco, we deal with those death eaters more than once nothing but trouble. You are one of the orders now, well you will be next year when old enough."

Harry grabbed his trunk and said

"Don't be stupid Draco you can't go anywhere now it's Christmas."

Harry took Hedwig cage and his firebolt and Draco's trunk with him over the fire.

He said to them all

"Meet you the other end."

He took a pinch if floo power and remembering to hold on to everything.

he said clearly

"Number 12 Grimald place."

The room started spinning and harry closed his eye to stop him feeling sick. He felt Draco's trunk, the fire bolt and himself land in a heap on the cold stone floor of the kitchen and Grimald place as Hedwig's cage went flying across the kitchen.

Thank you for reading

Please review as happy to hera what you think about this story

I followed the story line of harry potter and the half-blood price. Hope you liked it.

I have a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter.

I have college Monday so I will update when I can sorry it going to take me awhile to do this as I'm now at college.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the next chapter to take so long only have one day off college as well as weekend and I have lessons one evening too. I am ill and had a big falling out with someone I liked for a long time but need to update soon.

Next two chapters are going to let out most of the big secrets to this story.

I do not own harry potter in anyway

Warning may contain strong language and sexual content you have been warned and remember this is male/male slash this chapter explains a more detailed version of sex sense sorry about wring rating in story.

Chapter 15

Harry felt a pair off hand lift him up. He whipped the soot off his face and saw who had pulled him off the floor it was Sirius. There was another figure of a woman (least he hadn't spent Christmas day with just creature). Harry couldn't see who it was at the time.

Sirius asked worried

"Remus just told us what happened are you okay? We heard a noise must have been Hedwig's cage."

A voice came from the figure in the shadow which said

"So is this yours?"

He recognised her voice as she walked forwards he saw her long blonde hair and the pale green outfit she had on they must have been getting ready for bed he saw it was Narcissa Malfoy.

Harry nodded not sure if to be happy for Draco his mother was safe and well or to be worried she was here right now if she could get in the house so could her crazy sister.

The worry must of shown she answered kindly

"Nothing to worry about darling your safe and I wouldn't do anything to your owl as she such a beauty but be careful the ministry intercepting owl and I think it matter of time before he gets his hand on the ministry. I stayed to try talk to Lucius but I think staying in that place for a couple of months has started to send him crazy. I tried to talk about Sophie he said I shouldn't done it and couldn't be dealing with a bitch for a daughter if she was anything like her mother and I'm a cheating slut of a wife."

Harry didn't know what to think he hadn't heard Hermione arrived behind him.

Narcissa carried on

"I tried but only have some much patience for insane people I've tried to understand what my sister went through for 2 years now and I'm no closer to it! So went shopping with Bella a week ago for Christmas and we planned to meet back in hour she had some dark arts stuff to buy. While she was gone I took quite bit of money exchanged it to my black account got key changed so Bella can't access it told them it was my husband wish they had my wand as proof it was me. Before we were meant to leave I brought few things and disappeared. Bella trusted me enough to let me go off on my own even though I know she been told to watch me."

Sirius smiled approvingly

"True Slytherin at work and there is black blood in your veins after all after all these years I did wonder if there was any. You always seem such a good little girl who did everything right. Married a wealthy power man who would keep you safe because your father said so and raised a child and you never once rebelled against anyone."

Narcissa smiled

"You will never know. You ran away when I was 13 so you didn't see me as teenager next I heard was you was in jail for murder and being a following of him which I knew wasn't true."

Next minuet Draco appeared in the fire. He seemed a lot more graceful at floo travel than harry and Hermione was. Narcissa rushed over to Draco before anyone can move and started to brush the soot as his muggle clothes and when she got to the knitted jumper with a D on it she looked questioningly at Draco who answered

"Mrs Weasley made it she does for everyone every year, good manners to wear something that someone has taken time to made for you especially if you were staying in their house."

Narcissa just nodded because at that moment Ron appeared followed by Ginny. By now Narcissa was wiping the soot off Draco hair and Draco was getting annoyed he finally said

"For heaven's sake mother! We were just attacked by death eaters an hour ago, including my own aunt. They know I'm pregnant I'm properly in front of harry now on their target list."

Harry said

"I wouldn't bet too much on that Malfoy."

Draco turned to harry and asked

"Why did you us my last name when last couple of months it been Draco?"

Harry smirked and answered

"Well, you not going to be Malfoy much longer are you?"

Narcissa looked at them confused and Draco smiled ay harry who grinned back and he said

"Why don't you show Narcissa the ring?"

Fred and George arrived in turn with their luggage. Everyone was watching the show in front of them seeing what Narcissa was going to say about the silver band round Draco finger. She examined in closely for a minuets while everyone held the breath. She sighed a look at Draco and said

"As long as you are both very happy I am for you and if it for love and not pushing the other."

Draco grinned and Narcissa hugged him followed by her hugging harry.

Once everyone was here Remus turned to harry and said

"I will see you at the engagement congratulations."

Remus and tonks said bye to everyone and disappeared outside.

It was getting late and Mrs Weasley sent everyone to bed. As they reached the first landing where harry and Ron room was Sirius was heading downstairs stairs he pulled harry to the side and said

"harry I'm so happy about this i know your parents would too. I've spoken to molly she wasn't very happy what I'm about to say as you are still not an adult till the age of 17. Draco already pregnant and I'm not excepting you… just be careful and keep noise down molly isn't happy about it."

Draco and harry looked at each other grinning like made. Harry hugged Sirius he said

"You didn't need to do that."

Draco said tiredly

"Thank you for everything."

Sirius nods and says

"No problem and it for my godson and my cousin's son. It next door you on the right on side second door."

He carried on walking down the stairs like they only said goodnight. Harry and Draco carried on up the next flight of stairs. The finally reached the room and opened it slowly. The both walked over the threshold harry following Draco. The room was plain with dark. There was no way Harry or Draco would of ever designed a room with plan. It was a light grey colour on the wall old curtains around the window and a new white duvet and sheet on the double bed.

They both sat on the bed uncomfortable. Harry turned toward Draco said

"Draco you know I'll wait long as you need but I need to talk about something. I know your scared to go too far in case I make you do something u don't want to do but you can be in complete control of me."

Draco looked confused at harry for a moment. Draco was speechless at this and had no idea what harry meant until he pulled something out from his trunk.

Draco gasped knowing where Harry was going with this.

Draco managed to find his voice has Harry reached the bed.

"No! No one is being tied up with anything!"

Draco said in a sharp tone.

Harry explained

"Just this once babe so you know I won't hurt you."

With a bit of hesitation and a lot of persuasion Draco agreed just once but if harry was uncomfortable he was to take the handcuff off straight away.

Harry muttered something locked the door before placing his wand on the table by the bed and sitting down in the edge of the bed he placed the cuffs around his wrists and locked them in place. He looked into Draco shocked eyes and gave him a reassuring nod.

Draco manage to answer

"Harry you don't have to wear these."

Harry held Draco's hand and looked into his eyes and answered

"Draco this was my ideas. You're in charge I like you in charge."

They slowly stripped one another solely while kissing passionately.

Draco slowly licked harry middle making him moan and cry out Draco's name. After a while harry placed his hand on Draco's head very lightly feeling Draco's soft blonde hair though his fingers.

Harry ginned as it was his turn. He push Draco lightly on the bed and began to lick his middle slowly start to suck as Draco maoned calling out Harry's name as his fingers slipped through harry unruly hair.

Harry asked patting

"Do you want to go further Draco?"

Draco took a moment to answer before he nodded his head and grabbed the lube he started to rub his finger with the lube over his entrance and slowly inserted a finger not long before it was followed by another. By this time harry had a full erection again.

Draco took his fingers out and positioned himself so his entrance was close to Harry's erection.

Slowly harry hand were above his head as Draco slid slowly known harry erection. Trying to forget with past and stop the tears from falling. His saw harry hands move in the handcuffs and remember being forced into them and being strapped onto equipment until unable to move. He wasn't going to let it keep taking over his life trying to concentrate on it was Harry Potter the chosen one who was planning to save the whole of the wizarding world.

Draco moaned slightly as harry pushed on inside him. The pain was pleasurable to the pain he had felt with the death eaters. After few more pushed and Draco was moaning he screamed louder than he had before caused harry to pull out worriedly. Draco manage to wipe any tear away without harry seeing he hoped and looked at harry and told him

"Baby I didn't mean we had to stop it was a pleasurable moan. It will get better in time. Happy Christmas!"

Harry kissed him on the lips passionately and answered

"Okay. Happy Christmas to you too. I'm so happy you accepted me."

Draco said

"You don't know how happy I am. Let get those cuffs off you."

Next morning Draco thought he need woken up by the sun light coming through the thin grey curtain the hung from the window until he felt it again which made him bring hand to his stomach. He had a slight twinge sensation in his stomach. He grabbed his clothes knowing he needed a shower. he headed to the nearest bathroom hoping he could remember the what round from being a child when his mother brought him here once every few months.

In bathroom he took a shower and afterward was looking in the long mirror and could see how much just bump was really sticking out no wondering he Greyback had realised. He was 4 and half month pregnant no escaping the facts now, when he went back to school the rumours will all be true. How was he going to tell harry about this. Death eater are cruel and evil and harry knew this but he would never forgive him soon as the truth is revealed.

Not soon after breakfast everyone but Fred, George and Ginny were in the kitchen when 3 owls arrived back.

Narcissa said

"Oh I forgot to tell you last night when that owl of yours arrived it was a letter. It untied the letter and it had Harry on the front that when I came after Sirius when we heard the bang. I will get it for you later."

Harry answer

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy."

Draco had ripped off the envelop to the first one and was now drinking from Errol's cage before it began to fly back.

Draco sighs and told them

"It from Blaise, he says we been to stop this stupid being a couple we will only hurt ourselves."

Narcissa walked over to Draco and took the letter after reading it she threw it in the fire with a look of disgust on her face.

She said angrily

"what a load of rubbish the dark lord won't make him a death eater and someone you see as a friend isn't really a friend after all if they all telling blaze. Right I am going to take charge of this party if you don't mind, molly would you mind getting this place looking nice for an engagement party and someone needs to takes the boys for their robes today."

With that harry a Draco knew they had no choice the mood Narcissa was in there was no need to arguing.

After a long day on Narcissa calling all wizarding family and explaining how to get here tomorrow to the muggle born. Mrs Weasley had taken the boys shopping on strict instruction to be had at the house with in an hour or there will be a search party.

They both arrived home with robes that Draco had picked while everyone else had been stuck cleaning.

That night Ron, harry and heroine finally manage to get time to talk. They were in Ron and Harry old bedroom.

"Greyback knew there was a chance Draco would be pregnant. We need to find out why."

Harry sighs and answered

"I've tried Draco get upset every time we try and talk about it he need more time."

Ron said

"I wasn't the only one there mate, dad and Ginny was to and the order will want to know and if you can't tell them any information they will get it out of him think if it was moody."

Harry couldn't look at them he said quietly

"I'm not upsetting him we just got engaged."

Hermione answered

"I believe it odd that grey back was looking for him. He must of been there or the father of this child. You know you don't want to talk about this with your engagement tomorrow we have to find out who soon. Finding out father of this baby might make this fit together"

Harry nodded in agreement Draco was hiding something. It was to do with the father if this baby. How was he going to talk to him without causing an argument?

Thank you for reading

Taken a while as I'm at college

Having relationship problems too so not just been concerting on updating.

Please let me know what you think

Update when I can


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all reviews I am very grateful and happy to hear what you think.**

**Remember to keep reviewing what you think I am happy for any help as this is my first time write a fanfiction. If you like to be a beta for my stories please let me know. I will give you my email address if you get in touch on here.**

**Sorry is taking a while have a lot of homework from my college course at the moment.**

**If there is anything you do not understand please let me know and I will be happy to help. I want you to enjoy reading this unless it part of the plot and I will tell you it yet to be revealed.**

**Could someone please tell me what the different rating are please I'm not sure which one means which sorry for being dumb. **

**As always warning - strong language and sexual context maybe be involved as I try and make it more realistic **

**I do not own harry potter in any way.**

**Remember this is a male/male slash if you do not like do not read!**

Chapter 16

The day was nonstop from breakfast. Narcissa was nonstop all day long. Everyone was busy making decorations or shopping or getting to food ready to prepare. Draco knew he should be the happiest person alive but by now the dark lord will know that he was pregnant. He had stopped denying it to himself but he still had the biggest test left to come how on earth would he break the new to harry and he needed to before the pregnancy went any further.

Draco arrived back from shopping feeling very sick, the baby kept turning and not making it easy for him. By 8:30pm everyone was exhausted from making plans all day, all the owls were back in their rightful cages with stack of open letters from people who would be attending.

That night Harry and Draco cuddled in bed taking forever to fall asleep. Draco wanted to tell harry about this whole mess but knew he would want nothing to do with him afterwards, harry wanted to ask Draco who did this to him but did he really want the answer? Even if he needed it to tell everyone he was with Draco and going to help support and look after this baby he knew he had to but the night before their engagement it could wait.

The next day at 3:30pm Ron was playing wizard chess with Harry. Mrs Weasley finally gave up trying to find out information on them and went upstairs to talk to Hermione and Ginny.

Ron asked quietly

"Did you speak to Draco about it last night?"

Harry shook his said and answered

"No not the night before the engagement party. He get tears in his eye just thinking about it."

Ron said

"True could make today a bit awkward. Mate you have to talk about it a couple of day people are talking."

Harry said annoyed

"Let them talk Ron, it wouldn't be the first time. I will speak to Draco when I want I don't even want to know the answer I'm sure it would be different if was someone else's boyfriend or girlfriend."

Ron muttered

"Ok I was just trying to help."

Harry answered angrily

"Let's drop it already; I'll speak to him soon."

They finished their game in silence except when they were muttering to the chess boarding only loud enough for the chess pieces could hear.

As he was about to walk upstairs to find Draco he heard the doorbell ring and the screaming of Mrs Black started once again screams and half breds, mudblood and blood traitors. It was member of the order that was let in by Mrs Weasley as sinus managed to finally shut the curtains. Sirius turned to find harry looking at him. Sirius sighed and asked

"Harry why don't you join me"

Harry didn't say anything to him just followed him into an empty room that Sirius had just came running out of.

Sirius turned to face harry and asked

"What wrong?"

Harry knew this was the one person he could talk to and not b nudged or feel alone harry started to explain

"It just everything that happened, People wanting to know about Draco baby. I love him and if they don't trust me how are ever going defeat voldermort?"

Sirius understood straight away and answered

"For half those people the amount of people that was killed by death eaters the first time it hard to trust one of their son. I know I can as I know his mother so well. They're going to b a meeting in just under an hour I will speak to them about it you know I can't pass any information I but maybe persuade them to leave it to Dumbledore,"

Ass the meeting started Mrs Weasley told everyone

"Go to your rooms you all have to get ready Draco dear could you go and get your mother they wish to talk to her."

Draco nodded climbing the stairs to the next floor.

Once everyone was down stairs Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were all in Harry and Ron old room.

Harry asked

"Ron is there any way we can get into Fred a George's room?

Everyone look at harry as Ron asked

"Why mate?"

Harry answered

"I need to know if we can get out hands on extendable ears. I know Fred and George will let us know when we can but as there something they're going to talk about and people are going to be here all night."

Draco asked

"What are extendable ears?"

Ron was looking in his trunk and pulled them out and showed them to Draco.

Hermione looked up and asked

"Ron when did you get them?"

Ron looked away before answering

"Took it before stuff was moved to shop they didn't seem to miss it."

Hermione wasn't happy about this and answered him annoyed

"Ron that is stealing! We have to give them back."

Harry took them off Ron and said

"long as we are using them for what they were made for they won't mind we give them back soon."

Harry went and put the extendable ears in place before putting another part in his ear and Draco, Ron Hermione and gunny did the same.

There was only a few people harry could make out what they were saying them they heard moody voice

"Fine tonight we won't tell the ministry about what happened to the Malfoy boy. There would be aruors circling him and tonight that party but you need more people here for protection. "

then another he though was Mundungous

"why don't we slip him some trust telling potion ask him the baby father and what he knows about you know who ?"

Narcissa was next to answer

"Because that is my son you are talking about! You can't give anyone with child vertasurium plus it not advisable in most situations is it?"

They heard Snape say

"No and can lead to miscarriage depending how strong the baby is. He says he was raped which mean we will press the matter in new year like dumbldore said. Tell the ministry said. There will be medi wizards come to examine him at the school male pregnancies are very rare and will need extra help. Is there any other issues because I need to get back?"

No one spoke in the room as Draco had torn it out his ear a run off upstairs. Hermione and Ron lead harry back to Ron's room leave Draco cool down.

Harry knocked the door to the room; he heard Draco said  
"come in"

Harry could tell by Draco face and red rimmed eyes he had been crying the whole time with broke harry heart.

He went straight over the bed and sat next to him hugging him tightly whisper I'm sorry into his hair.

After minutes if cuddle son another Draco whispered to harry

"I'm being stupid of course they need to find out I'm a death eater son. I will tell you tonight. Let's get ready."

Kisses him passionately and moving off the bed.

The meeting for the order had finished 15 minutes when guests start to arrive.

Draco was in the bathroom looking in the mirror and everyway he looked at himself in his new dress robes you could tell he was pregnant.

He sighed and opened the door to find Hermione just walked past in a long purple dress and hair long and straight. Draco hardly recognised her. She smiled and said

"Everyone arriving I came to get you and harry."

She looked down at his stomach which Draco wasn't happy about. He pulled his robes around him more and nodded before walking in direction of his bedroom.

Draco took a lot at harry and asked even though he knew the answer

"Can't you try sort your hair out?"

Harry just shrugged and answered

"it no use it will never lie flat."

Draco sighed and stood next to harry and took the hand held out to him.

Draco said in voice that didn't sound like him to even him

"I can't believe we finally going to b together after everything."

Harry looked at Draco with concern in his green eyes and asked quietly

"Only if you want to. Do you?"

Draco felt hurt by hearing what had been said earlier but he had harry and he was safe so smiled that smile he been taught whenever needing to cover up being upset and answered back reassuringly

"As long as I always have you".

Harry smiled back as they hugged neither of them ever wanting to let go even iof there was a bump he the way of them.

They walked down hand in hand to the ground floor and into the main room where most people were standing. There was a loud sound of clapping from people who already arrived.

As people arrived with presents and card for their engagement. The shock on harry face that the Dursley's had sent a note on congratulation was shown easily

Hermione passed the note not long after the party had started and explained

"as you are not of age till the end of this year you are ankle to be engaged but not marriage without parents or guardians knowing but Dumbledore still had to wrote to them to explained they sent a note back."

_We were told you are to be married to someone by the name of Draco Malfoy. One of the names we have never heard before by your lot. Congratulations and we cannot attend and we would not wish to will see you kings cross start of July if you are not to live with him_

_Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Dudley._

Harry folded it out it in his pocket as Hermione walked off to join Ginny who just came downstairs wearing a white and pink dress.

Draco looked around watching all the aruors giving Draco evil stares that made him shiver, he walked into the kitchen just as pansy appeared in the fire clearing the sot off small black dress. He looked stunning with her hair tied u and dark make up. He walked towards to hug her straight away.

"I'm so happy you came. I feel like I can't talk to anyone here."

Draco answer quietly while hugging pansy who answer in an almost whisper

"It's okay least you and the bump are safe."

Draco stopped hugging her at this and said coldly

"Can we not talk about this?"

Pansy said

"Draco we have to. My father was one of the death eater that went to that house you were staying that wither harry and the Weasley's. My father didn't see you clearly enough to say if you were pregnant but the others did the dark furious that harry took you in knowingly."

Draco didn't look at her just put a hand to his stomach when he felt one of the strongest kicks yet.

Pansy asked

"he does know doesn't he?"

Draco answered calm as he could

"He knows it was on of them I just can't bring myself to tell him which one."

Pansy answered sounded rather annoyed

"Draco I can't fully understand what you been through but when you told me you broke down and even though I was totally shocked and harry will be. Relationships don't have secret you should know that look at the way Blaise acted when you didn't tell him!"

Draco looked up at her and answered her angrily

"if you are here to tell me what to do you can clear off now. Me and harry know what we are doing. I am going to tell him soon. When I have this baby I have to keep it putting it up for adoption is not an option. I'm going to hate seeing its face every day. I'm going to hate looking after my own child."

Pansy looked angry now as she answered her voice was shaking

"Draco Malfoy let me tell you exactly what going on! All 4 of us have been tortured for information. Even Blaise doesn't hate you enough to give you up. The story is you never told us anything except you thrown up a little. Snape has said he doesn't have any vertasurium to use on us yet but he can only pretend for so long. Your father does nothing but drink and your aunt's gone up a notch or two on the crazy ladder since your mother has gone missing!"

Draco answer more quietly

"I know I shouldn't have said that."

Pansy said

"I came to warn you and tell you I'm happy for you both I can't stay too long I'm sorry. My father doesn't know I told him was a friend's party."

Draco answered

"Thank you for coming and not telling them. Let's go tell harry he upstairs with the other guests".

Pansy followed Draco into the main room. Before Draco knew what was going on someone flung themselves into his arms. He realised when he let go it was Sophie

Sophie let go and looked down at his stomach and. Gasped. Draco knew she needed an explanation

He answered in a serious tone

"You weren't told for your own safety, if dark lord captured you and toured you asked him I conceived. It was for everyone safety but is so visible now I can't hide it much longer the whole school is going to find out when we go back. I'm hoping you will stand by my side as my sister."

Sophie look like she might burst into tears for a moment but as Draco put his hand to his stomach as it moved again she smiled and answered excitingly,

"I've always wanted a brother or sister and I finally have one I don't care if you pregnancy is in a wheelchair I'd still stand by you. But I would be able to protect myself."

A voice growled from behind him

"you're a 5th year you last 5 minutes but you are his daughter so they would have use for you.

That voice made Draco jump every time he hear it ever since he been turned into a ferret by mad eye moody and he was stand there might behind him.

He kept his one eye on Draco as he turned to Sophie and said

"Because of this as only just come to light that you are his daughter there is a lot of paper work still in the ministry to be finished. We all know here that voldermort does not work in the rules of the ministry and I no longer am under contract to them so I will be speaking to your mother about your protection at the closest time,"

Sophie said shyly

"She here right now if you want me to find her."

Draco grey eye widened with shock at these words and stuttered

"y-you mean here at t-this house?"  
Sophie answered quietly  
she needs a quick word with Mrs Malfoy and to say sorry."

That moment women with strawberry blonde hair in loose curled to just past her should come past her shoulders. Draco could see up close she was very pretty but in ever there way pretty to Draco's mother. She was wearing a teal dress. Draco couldn't believe this was happening right here right now. He saw Narcissa over the back talking to a few of the guests. He needed harry right now and he was nowhere to be seen. Pansy answered with scared Draco forgetting she was even there to deliver important news.

Pansy told them

"Draco you can go find harry about what I told you. I will go tell Mrs Malfoy and tell her."

They nodded in agreement and walk off in different directions. He spotted harry who was talking to Hagrid and was making his way towards him when Fred and gorge start there act for the party.

"Welcome to the best night of the year with the most alcohol you can drink to make it seem real. Welcome to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy engagement party. Come on let have the loved up couple on stage."

Draco barley reached harry in time by the time they reached the stage that had been purple set up for speeches.

They stood on stage together holding hand and Draco could see them there all looking at the bump in front thinking is it potters? Malfoy knew he was waiting for them to say something so h started

"Hello thank you for all coming to celebrate this special evening with me and harry. Remember enjoy."

Fred and George were going around the room entertaining the rest of the room with joke and new thing they were telling funny stories. Draco head was stated to spin and make him feel dizzy.

As the night went on more people start to leave. Soon enough it was way past midnight and Draco was starting to fall asleep when harry took him upstairs to bed.

Harry watched Draco sleeping for a while thinking about what he had heard at the party. When Draco suddenly woke up and ran off the bathroom which woke harry up not realising he had fell asleep. Draco returned and harry asked

"what was the big rush babe?"

Draco answered sleepily

"baby starting to press down on my bladder. I'm fine."

Draco kissed harry before lying back down. Harry sat up and said on serious tone

"Draco we need to talk."

Draco turned over and said

"In the morning I'm tired."

"NO now!"

*Harry what the bloody hell is so important?"

Harry looked at Draco from the dim light and sighed before telling him

"I heard something at the party that was interesting."

Draco asked

"What do you mean interesting? Get it out in the open potter."

Harry answered trying to keep his temper down

"i heard you and pansy talking."

Draco was wide awake at these words and said

"Harry it not what you think. I'm not hiding it firm you if you like I will tell you everything in the morning."

Harry wasn't taking this for an answer Draco had said it's many time and still hadn't told him the truth.

Harry said

"Malfoy tell me now?"

"Since when did you call me Malfoy?"

"Since you started to hide thing from me!"

"I'm not lying just don't want this conversation at 5 in the morning."

"Tell me who the father is then."

"Potter if I do you will hate me."

"Malfoy tell me or the engagement off"

"it going to be anyway soon as you are told!"

"I stood by you through everything so far just tell me!"

"Listen to me it doesn't matter! That person is nothing to do with this child!"

Draco years were filling up with tears.

He said coldly

"A death eater I don't know who's!"

Harry yelled

"Draco Malfoy don't try saying that I heard you and pansy I wasn't listening in on you we both heard you from the door we came to tell you Sophie was here."

Tears with falling down Draco face now. Harry couldn't understand why he couldn't just tell him.

Harry said

"for the last time drack just tell me who you to where on about I will lie to the rest fo the order if you want me to but I need the truth."

Draco took a deep breath and answered

"It's his."

Harry asked

"who do you mean?"

Draco shouted

"WHO DO YOU THINK? THE DRAK LORD!"

Harry got off the bed and shouted

"HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME? I CANLT EVEN LOOK AT YOU AT THE MOMENT."

Before Draco could move or say anything harry had ran from the room. Draco sat back down the bed and crying heartbroken.

Hope you liked it

Please review what you think


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading and reviews and following my story. **

**I hope you are enjoying reading. Please don't forget to review as the plot twists.**

**I am happy to answer any questions**

**I am considering to option for this story and I would like:**

**I can carry with this story in the time of Hogwarts and make a sequel after or I can skip into the future and see how to goes for harry and Draco. **

**Nothing official yet if you like to help me choose please leave a review or leave a pm. **

**Please remember this is male/male slash and maybe more paring in this than just harry/Draco now. **

**I don't own harry potter in any way and maybe be sexual context and strong language.**

Hermione and Ginny were both lying in bed both unable to sleep after hours when Hermione said

"Ginny why wasn't you drinking at the party? I was watching!"

Ginny sighed and turned to face Hermione even through it was dark and answered in her most convincing voice

"I just didn't fancy it I'm not over the moon about their relationship. I keep my mouth shut to not cause arguments!"

Hermione didn't believe her and said

"No you need acting weird all the time I've been here and you won't tell me why. Is it me?"

Ginny was shocked by this and said sounding hurt

"Hermione your one of my best friends you mean more to me than just my brother's friend. I just don't really feel like in the party mood lately and I'm tired."

Hermione answered

"Well if you still tired and not feeling great when we are at school we can go to the hospital wing."

Ginny answered quickly

"There no need for that!"

"Why?"

"It's doesn't matter!"

Ginny closed her eyes trying to stop the tears from falling.

Hermione voice was serious now

"No! You need to tell me!"

Hermione heard Ginny hissed

"Lumos"

And a light flickered at the end of her wand and Hermione could see her crouching over a bag which was by the side of her bed. She pulled out what looked like a pencil case and carried it over to the bed.

She sat on Hermione's bed as Hermione moved over. She whispered

"Please Hermione you have to swear on your life not to tell the boys or anyone."

Hermione nodded as Ginny could see her in the light. She slowly unzipped the pencil case and brought out what look liked a stick. Hermione grabbed her wand and mutter the same spell Ginny had used and light appeared at the end of her wand too. She looked at the stick and in seconds realised what it was. It was a muggle pregnancy test.

Hermione looked at Ginny worriedly that had tears rolling down her face by now. Hermione looked back at the pregnancy test to see that there were two pink lines to showing Hermione knew as well as Ginny this meant she was pregnant.

Hermione asking already knowing the answer

"Who is the father?"

Ginny looked ta floor not wanting ti answer but couldn't deal with another argument so said looking at the feet and answered quietly

"I'm not sure. I know I was with harry over summer but first week back I was so upset harry had dumped me to stop the death eater from coming after me that I slept this dean as I'm still close to him."

Before Hermione could tell her she needed to tell her parents there was rowing from down the hall. Hermione recognised ot was harry and Draco shouting. Hermione had not heard harry kick off like that since he had gotten with Draco. There was a screaming sound from someone Hermione thought it must be Draco then a bang from a slamming bedroom door and thundering sound of the floor and down the stairs.

Hermione said to Ginny sternly,

"Stay here I will find out what going on."

Ron stepped out of his room being un able to sleep on his owna d nearing the sound on the stair could of woken the dead. He saw harry and said

"Mate what all the noise about."

Harry shouted

"Fucking nothing! Go back to bed."

Ron didn't move and nor did harry after a minuet Ron answered

"Come in here tell me what happened I'm not taking no for an answered,"

When harry was sitting down on his old bed the one opposite Ron. He asked harry

"You and Draco had a fall out?"

Harry nodded as words at the moment failed him how hurt and upset he felt.

Ron asked

"What happened?"

Harry wasn't willing it tell him whole story knowing Ron would tell him to kick Draco out straight away without talking to him. Harry tried his best to explain he took a deep breath

"I heard pansy and Draco tracking about the father he told me death eater and he told me if I knew I want to end the relationship and true I do."

Ron answered

"like you been telling us for months it's rape it'd not our fault any more than is and just by luck that they picked the time if month male vela's can get active."

Harry shook his head and answered Ron

"no, voldermort must of knew he could convince or would if never stopped would he. He wants him humiliated and a laughing stock. His father failed and was in charge, it a punishment set by lord voldermort if Draco had tried to fight he wold if been killed."

Ron said

"Exactly no matter whom it was it wasn't because he enjoyed it. Go back and tell him your sorry give him little while to calm down first."

Hermione came barging into the door with her face full of concern and said

"Harry what happened?"

She sat down next to Ron and told her same story that he had told Ron.

After discussing it with Ron and Hermione again he was sick f telling the story. She had told him that no matter what he chooses she would stand by him and help him. She understood what it felt like to be hurt by someone you though you finally knew (in Hermione's case Ron).

Ron and Hermione muttered quietly forgetting about something bit harry didn't want hear he sank lower on to the bed wanting to just cry.

**Harry's P.O.V**

_Draco knew I didn't trust people easily ever. After all the problems from last 5 years I thought we were finally getting past it and the lies were all out. How could Draco betray me like this? I remember telling Draco that I would call the engagement off if he didn't and Draco responding by if you found out about this you will anyway. He was right. I did want to call the engagement off and soon as they were back at school never speak to Draco ever again pretend he never seen him that night in the bathroom months ago. I was heartbroken to about this but with Draco Malfoy was in fact carry Voldermort's baby there was no saying he could keep him safe and can I really help bring up the child of someone who tried to murder me and my parents and make my life hell but everything that Ron had said was also right. He remembered being told that one day we are going to have to make a choice doing what was right or what is easy_.

Hermione yawned and said to harry and Ron

"I'm going back to my room. I'm so tired I won't tell Ginny anything you don't want me to. I'm going to stand by you just need time to think."

She got up to leave and in a second harry knew talking to Draco right now was the only way he was going to save his and Draco's relationship. He didn't know why he had a strange feeling that very moment but he knew it was what he had to do. He was still in love with Draco no matter how hurt he felt at the moment he knew Draco didn't purposely mean it. If he wanted Draco still he had to act fast. He said to them both

"I'll walk back with you I need to sort thing with him now and by now everything will have calmed down hopefully."

Draco lay on the bed face down crying never felling so hurt and so angry with himself the way it came out.

**Draco's P.O.V**

_I warned him I told him so many times not to ask me because I knew he kick off. He was the only thing i had left. I have no family left the name Malfoy mean nothing. I'm not wanted anywhere in the wizarding world but to be used as some sex toy to him. I carrying his baby and I can't get rid of it and no way potter going to be willing to look after me and care for me now I have two options go and be a sex toy to the dark lord and carry on and give birth to this thing that was developing inside of me or to kill myself. Both of them sounded worse than the other bit what choice do I have? _

Draco finally managed to drag himself off the bed and wiped his eyes so he could see where he was walking and started searching in his bag when he noticed a figure in the room. He looked heard the voice he dreaded to hear

"Hello Draco. Been a while since we have spoken to one another."

Draco hated hearing that voice. He looked up at the face to see it was Blaise Zabini stand in front of him like they had been talking just yesterday.

**Sorry it so short but have got writer block at the moment needed you to read this to understand where it is going now. **

**Please review and hope you enjoy.**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the reviews and message always happy to help and very happy that you told me what you think**

**Any question please ask**

**Sorry about the wait between chapters had a little bit of writers block. **

**Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. **

**I do not own harry potter in any way or form**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar I haven't fixed **

**This may have sexual context of male/male and strong language if you are against do not read I will keep to minimum sexual context if you ask me to. **

**Drarry 18**

Draco couldn't take his eyes off his former friend. How couldn't he be standing in front of him in the middle of his and Harry's room that made his heart clench at the mentioned of harry name. In the house of black his mother cousins' house which happened to be the safe house for the order of the phoenix.

Draco couldn't breathe properly was the sight of Blaise or that he turned round for fast but he lost his balance and fell on the floor.

Blaise walked near him and knelt so he was at Draco were level who was now sitting it getting over the shock. Blaise spoke very quietly as always

'"nice to see you again as well Malfoy."

After a moment Malfoy manage to get up on his feet and stand and look at Blaise who was slightly taller than him and stammered in best voice e could at the time

"w-what are you doing here? How d-did you managed to find us?"

Blaise smirked before answering his normal cold voice of no emotion

"Don't worry I haven't told anyone. I came here thank fully no one was in the kitchen. I walked near the door to hear those stupid Weasley twins introduce you on stage of took that chance to run up to stop floor of the house, further away from the party long I'd manage to stay maybe speak to you, I could hear an owl hooting so I opened the door and realised that it was potter's owl so easily recognised. I noticed this cloak on the side I knew it wasn't yours because never seen it before I soon realised it was an invisibility cloak and walked out and waited for you. Remind me to thank porter sometime for letting me borrow it."

He put the cloak on the table and for first time took his dark brown eyes off Draco's pale grey eyes. Draco looked right to left looking for an escape as Blaise was standing too close to the door to run for It and as he was 4 floors up he wasn't going to kill himself and jump out the window not for Blaise anyway no matter how tempting it sounded if he had to live without harry for rest of his life.

He looked back at Blaise swallowing face but keeping the mask on his face it was too late Blaise smiled as he saw for a second a flicker of fear he his grey eyes.

Blaise started speaking once more his usual tone of voice with no emotion

"No need to be scared of me Dray. I'm really sorry how hard I was on you finding out you were pregnant with another person's child. Finding out you were pregnant anyway was big enough shock. I now know why potter wasn't demanding you had an abortion. Yeah pansy told me who the father was."

Draco eye widen in fear but he was determined not to cry in front of his ex-lover. Draco was getting dizzy again he sat down on the bed before answering

"Well Blaise, if that was your idea of an apology to me then no wonder none of your ex's had ever taken you back it needs work! Anyway thank you and yes I accept it if you really meant it. I will tell you what I told pansy I don't need you telling me how to sort mine Harry's relationship out if that why you're here then clear off! When harry calm down I will try talk to him if he still feels the same I will leave."

Blaise snorted and said

"Draco I always accepted you to be cleverer then that. He doesn't love you. He feel sorry for you that you been raped and maybe started to like you after couple of months and you made him feel better about his sorry excuse for a life so gave you a ring and called it an engagement. Come back to mine"

Draco made a snatch for his wand off the side of the bed and managed it. He answered angrily

"I'm going nowhere with you Zabini, soon as u agree you will be sending me to the dark lord so he can see the baby."

Blaise answered bored

"Draco I won't go through this again I just said sorry and told you I still have feeling for you! I'm going to take you back to my mother's until we return to Hogwarts. I promise on everything that I will not give you over the dark lord I want to help you. I'm sick of us not talking and it tears me apart that I lost. Come with me let us try again."

Draco didn't know what to think was there any kind of future relationship with Harry or Blaise for him?

He looked down at the floor and jump backwards so he fell back on the bed. The door had crash own hanging now one by one hinge and another flash of light Blaise was on the ground stiff as a board and he could hear people running toward the sound of the noise.

As Hermione and Harry closed the door behind Ron Hermione turned to harry and asked

"What else are you missing out you already knew was death eater you wouldn't kick off like this at just a name."

Harry turned to Hermione and sighed there was no way of even lying to her and if he did he knows he would get a mouth full off her when she found out. He said in a defeated sound looking into her brown eyes waiting to see if she was a shocked at all by the news he was about to give her

"Okay, it Voldermort's child he is carrying that is why I didn't hear him out. He got an evil child inside of him that knowing my luck is exactly the same as his father. "

Hermione eyes only widened a little as she answered

"I pretty much guessed as much when he wouldn't even tell you on his own. It wasn't my place to say and didn't have any evidence to say that. Harry you know it hard for him and before you shout at me wake everyone up I know it hard for you! In the end of this falling out with him the problem still there."

Harry asked

"What am I meant to do Hermione? More and more people are going missing by the day. The order is clueless to what he wants to do. Everyone's about to find out Draco is pregnant and point finger at me. Pointless carrying on Dumbledore's army unless there something for them to do afterwards. No matter how many people you have on your side there no point if you have no sort of plan. I'm meant to be the chosen one I can't even sort out my own life how can I meant to fight off when of the most powerful wizards if this century?"

Hermione looked worried for a moment as they carried on up the stairs as their rooms were on the same floor right at the top.

Hormone said

"harry please listen. His child not it father look at the way Snape treats you don't let end up like this if you really love Draco. Sooner or later some evidence will come forward for the order and best we can do until further notice of make sure everyone is prepared if a death eater would repair and we still need Draco help. Go in there tell him your sorry and ask him for the full story and remember he never asked for this and falling out now is pointless we all need to stick together. You might b the chosen one but everyone needs help sometimes. I have to with Ron even of I know and you know lavender isn't right for him."

Harry nodded almost smiled at Hermione last comment it was so plain and obvious they like one another when was one of them going to finally get the guts to ask the other. It had been plain obvious for 2 years now.

As they both reached the landing to the top floor they heard something crash the floor and a scream from Draco from the room harry had least in a storming temper. He rushed towards it his heart seemed to have stopped beating thinking if anything had happened to Draco it was his fault. If Draco had done anything to himself it was his fault. He should of listened just like heroine and Ron had both told him how stupid could he of been.

The pair of them reached the door in seconds. Harry could see Draco was on the bed frozen to fear that could be seen all over his face. Someone lying on the floor which must have been the bang they heard and someone crouching over them with red hair.

Hermione was the first one to come to her senses at the scene in front of her. She tried to calm her voice down but still quite high pitched she asked

"Ginny what are you doing in here?"

She stood up facing harry and Hermione with an angry expression on her face but keeping her wand firmly aimed at Draco.

Hermione asked again

"Who is that on the floor what are you doing in here?"

Ginny said firmly

"You said not to follow you I heard voice I knew it wasn't harry in that room so I listened I realised that someone was going to attack Draco must of sneaked in . I saved him before thing got bad. Why is everyone looking so alarmed I saved him he should be thanking me."

Harry snapped

"Ginny lower your wand!"

Ginny just started at harry and Hermione like they were mental. Her wand didn't move. Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at her and said

"I won't ask you again, lower you wand or I will have to take it by force."

She lowered it slightly and harry rushed to Draco side to see if he was hurt at all. Draco wouldn't look at him but harry couldn't expect him to after he walked out on them fighting. He turned to the figure on the floor as saw it was Blaise he looked from Draco to Blaise to Ginny waiting for an explanation.

Finally Draco said coldly to Ginny

"I was in no danger he thought he was helping and he wouldn't attacked me I had my wand he no better at spells than me."

Hermione seemed to have found her voice again and said

"Gin when I said I'm going to find out what going on we were in the bedroom."

Ginny looked like she couldn't believe her ears. She was going red and burst out shouting

"I was trying to help. I'm sorry for helping next time I'll stay out of it let him be attacked when you not around to save his ass! I don't care of he gets killed not my boyfriend next time I'll leave him in trouble why you go storming off. I thought one of you would understand I was helping but no blame me. I'm not the one that found it good idea to sneak in and try get my ex-boyfriend to come back home with me but are you three are to dim to see what's going on. I heard every word so why don't you two ask darling innocent Draco for an explanation as you don't trust me near him!"

He left the room before anymore could stop he pushing past Hermione. Harry knew they gone too far upsetting her like that and harry managed to call after her

"I'M SORRY GINNY I SHOULD OF THANKED YOU."

Only response he got was sound of a door being slammed to. Harry turned running footstep growing near and Sirius black appeared in the door way looking at the scene.

He asked

"What in merlin's name is going on and who is that?"

Draco spoke before anyone else could

"His name is Blaise Zabini. He in my year and my house we are old friends. He must sneak in while the party was going on. He waited for harry to go toilet so he could see me. I managed to stun him and the sound of him hitting the floor woke Granger up as she only across the landing."

Sirius took this story into consideration for a moment bef0re nodding. He levitated the body out the room he said

"Hermione go back to your room try get some sleep same goes for you too there will be questions asked in the morning."

He walked off hovering Blaise body in the air. Hermione said in a small voice

"You two need to talk I'll go see how Ginny is. Tell her we were just stocked hope you sort it out."

Harry waited for her to leave the room before siting down next to Draco and asking

"So is that what happened I mean instead of me going bathroom I stormed off and Ginny hitting him not you?"

Draco nodded and finally took into the face of harry seeing the hurt on his eyes and fear slowly being replaced by concern for the blonde on harry face.

Draco asked

"Did you mean what you said and that you don't love me?"

This was not what harry was excepting to hear. He look at Draco took his hands and said

"Draco I was so angry you kept such big secret but i remember before Ron and Hermione said it wasn't your voice you were scared and you didn't get say in it. I still love you after it and when you scream I was so scared that's something had happened to you I love you more than I've never loved anyone in my whole life and I'm not letting you go for anything."

They hugged each other never wanting to ever. Harry didn't care how long it took to make it you to Draco long as he had him in his life.

They started kissing passionately also forgetting to break. Finally when harry remembered to breath he moaned breathless into Draco's ear  
"I love you"  
harry started to unbutton Draco top and pull to away to reveal the baby bump now visual when he hadn't got a top on.

He remembered what Hermione had said he doesn't _mean this child will be like it father. If you love Draco you won't let this end up like you and Snape._

Harry started kissing Draco again who was quickly responding by depending the kiss. and harry put his arms around Draco's waist to bring him close enough that he could feel harry erection growing again for Draco.

Draco was dragging harry head back down for more every time they paused for breath.

Harry lightly pushed Draco on the bed taking his trousers off and kneeling near Draco head and taking the lube out of the draw . Draco if he wanted a relationship with Harry and he had flash back and started to panic this time it was over for good he thought to himself

. Draco turned around taking harry erection out of his boxers and began to lick and suck making harry moan in pleasure.

After slowly working up and down and taking it in his mouth harry pre cum started to come but didn't want to cum on Draco's mouth. He quickly took Draco boxers off and started to feel Draco arse then started to apply lube to his entrance and slowly inserted a finger closely following my another and started to stretch him. Draco wanted more pushing back on Harry finger as he out a third in his entrance and Draco told him

"Fuck me!"

That was all harry need to heard to take his finger outa and insert his erection into Draco's entrance and making him moan loudly with pleasure. Harry start pick up a pace and Draco tried to move backwards to feel more. Harry could feel himself coming again and he started to moan Draco's named as be thrust in and out of him. Draco knew better than to close his eyes as he would see the face of lord voldermort in his mind. He clenched his muscle in last few thrusts harry did before coming inside of Draco

Harry started ginning like idiot and turn to face Draco and said

"I'm proud that you're starting to get over it and I could tell you were a little scared but you didn't pull away."

Draco smiled back he was proud of himself right now and answered

"I know so happy I didn't lose you"

They slowly feel asleep in each other arms and muttered about how much they loved one another.

Hermione came running to their room at 11:30 am saying the aruors are coming to interview them at 3pm. They slowly woke up Draco gave harry good morning kiss and ran off to the show before harry had chance.

Later as they got downstairs Snape was waiting for them. He said

"Get granger we are leave in 10 minutes hope you all have your story ready for the aruors we will be doing it from my house far away from an order safe house and lucky for you my Zabini doesn't remember who attacked him."

They saw a dangerous flash in Snape eyes which they knew meant don't piss me off!

Harry Hermione Draco Snape and aruor Johnson sat in Snape's living room.

Aruor Johnson started to speak

"I got sent an owl this morning with news that I am to interview you all separately about what happened to Mr Zabini but as he seem to had memory loss at the present time he seems that it better if I just write down and record what is said. I think I can tell you will tell the truth no need to interview you separately unless I don't believe you. We will have to wait to see if Mr Zabini memory come back in next 6 weeks if so and story do not match we will be interviewing u again tills we find out. When we do there will be a meeting set up between school and underage wizard and law enforcement to see what is the best thing to do."

Hermione looked slightly scarred at thought of being expelled. Draco cleared his throat to show he was going to start talking.

"We come back form a party harry had gone to the bathroom I heard him thankfully all of a sudden heard someone come back in few moment I realised it wasn't harry. I grabbed my wand on the side and I heard his voice as he said Lumos. He said he wanted to take me away I told him I love harry and he walked forward I acted and stunned him."

Harry nodded in agreement I heard it as I was walked back and saw Hermione coming toward the room to that when I got worried."

Hermione decided to answer now

"You have to believe us it's all true. I got woke you by him hitting floor and Draco changed in a better person he been living with us since start on the winter holidays."

Aruor Johnson said tiredly

"Yes that will do I will go back tell them you were all interview all said about the same. Mr Malfoy you will be sent a letter of warning. I will not hear of you three again I hope unless my Zabini memory comes back in the next 6 weeks."

As he left all 3 let out a sigh of relief. And Snape entered the room while they were all ginning that they fooled an aruor.

Snape voice brought them back to reality

"let's just hope for all your sakes Blaise doesn't remember a thing."

Draco turned to look at Snape and asked

"They gave him back to his mothered after they asked him and couldn't remember they said he had an argument but he seem ok just bit confused."

It was time to return to 12 Grimald place again and harry though he seem a different side to Snape until he was about to leave and Snape had same look he always did when he looked or spoke to harry and harry once again couldn't wait to be out of his sight again.

The next couple of days seem quite enjoyable even new year's eve. Even Ginny came round after hearing that Draco had said it was him and not dropped her in it. Draco felt happier than he had in weeks even with the baby kicking. Draco saw how close the Weasley family were with one another and how close the family was he wished his family had been like that last year at the manor. He knew spending time here made her mother happy and took her back to her childhood and she seemed much happier here and like that she was able to do things here under in the house and was now member of the order.

They all spent the New Year together drinking and laughing and having fun eating for the New Year. The Weasley's, harry, Draco, Hermione, Sirius , Narcissa, fleur, Lupin, tonks, mad- eye and even Luna had stopped by for an hour to say sorry for missing to party and wish them a happy new year.

Soon they were all heading off to bed for the celebrations of the New Year in the morning.

Draco looked at himself on the bathroom mirror as he did most morning to see how much long he could hide this no way in his school uniform he needed to buy bigger uniform which he wasn't looking forward to. He saw on his neck to red and purple bruises. He though back to night before when harry had sucked a bit his neck passionately leave too love bites on his neck visible to see in his muggle clothes.

He walked down the stairs to find harry in the sitting room with Ron and Hermione. He kissed harry before sitting down quickly. Harry looked concerned at Draco moment and Draco put his hand to his stomach another strong kick. Draco was sick of the kicking and feeling tired and sometimes shortness of breath had started earlier than would in a normal pregnancy but he had no time alone to cheek the book the way harry had watched him since that night Blaise had turned up but in a couple of days they were going to have bigger problems with going back to school everyone seeing the bump and sleeping in the same dorm as Blaise harry wouldn't be happy about.

"Draco are you alright?"

Harry asked

Draco looked around at harry and Hermione worried looks and Ron expression hadn't changed but that didn't bother him.  
"You look pale"

Hermione did sound worried.

He sighs and said

"I'm fine guess baby's kick are powerful that because of well how powerful the blood is from both side"

He saw harry tense slightly with mentioned of lord voldermort but thankfully Hermione answered first

"Might be have you checked in the book I gave to you?"

Ron spoke for first time

"Book can't tell you everything that happens. As he says it depends on powerful blood and healthiness."

Draco, harry and Hermione all look at Ron and Hermione asked

"Since when were you an expert about male pregnancy Ronald?"

Ron answered quietly

"Were not meant to know bit a distance cousin of ours manage to have male pregnancy none of the family talk about it because ot was years ago and didn't happen then and if did they became an outcast."

Draco answered

"you family accept werewolves and are known as blood traitors but not male pregnancy's?"

Ron gave him a filthy look before answered

"it was years ago and he ran off while my dad was young and the baby and he both died when he was giving birth like female pregnancy he the hard part I guess."

This made Draco shiver. Everyone seemed to forget how to breathe for a moment looking at Draco but he couldn't even make eye contact with harry at the moment.

Thankfully soon after they made arrangements, the following day to go shopping before going back to Hogwarts.

They were packing to go back to Hogwarts after what felt so long but having Draco Malfoy or harry potter in your life made life exciting now they were together. There was a knock the door Mrs Weasley appeared with a pile as clean washing and said

"Snape here to see you in the kitchen he said he needs to go soon so he needs you now."

Draco turned to look at harry who was also wearing a confused expression. They reached the kitchen to find Snape sitting at the table with Sirius. He saw them and ordered

"Potter, Draco sit"

He pointed to the two chairs that were opposite him on the other side of table and Sirius looked like he was biting his tongue so he didn't tell Snape to do something very inapposite.

When they had taken their seats Snape started speaking again

"I am here to deliver some news that you may find interesting and think it better you find out now then from you fellow class of the aruors contacted the headmaster yesterday that if Mr Zabini is to show you at school they are to contact them straight away as Mrs Zabini as reported him missing and the headmaster might think someone may of let it slip that he knows where you are hiding."

Potter spluttered

"Well neither do we know how he found us! I'd like to know that too!"

Snape spat at him

"I hadn't finished potter stay quiet!"

Sirius said having enough of Snape's voice

"you don't give orders anyone around in my house servers!"

Snape closed his eye instead of retorting back at him which would just cause an argument and said

"The headmaster thinks you should know that no one knows what happened but you and should stay that way. We don't think same for a pregnant Draco Malfoy and the chosen one to use the train is a good idea until things are more clear which is why we will be sending a back to Hogwarts by portkey tomorrow at 3:30pm. I will come and give it you myself then Dumbledore will wish to speak to you both."

Draco burst out

"if we aren't on the train two of biggest name in wizarding world and most talked about everyone will realise straight away and no way pansy will stay quiet about Blaise and me not being there you know I don't like most of the order he gives!"

Snape was having none of Draco brat like behaviour today

"Draco I don't always want to follow his order but no matter how much I don't understand them they were always the best decisions."

Draco answered back

"Maybe I want to speak to my friends before everyone sees this bump."

Snape answered leaving no room for questions

"The headmaster made it clear you are to come by portkey tomorrow either way they will see and if your friends are true they will stick by you. All your concerns for this you will be able to ask the headmaster I only came to give a message I will here 3pm tomorrow."

They heard an interruption from the door and the voice of Narcissa Malfoy

"Severus just heard that you were here and wanted to speak to me?"

Snape smiled and said

"Yes, could everyone leave please?"

Sirius gave a question look at Narcissa who said

"if Dumblordore trust him I know I can Sirius. Can we have 5 minutes?"

Sirius got up same and harry and Draco and stormed out the kitchen.

Draco was listening in the other side of the door to the conversation going in between his mother and Snape. He didn't like eves dropping on his mother but she been soi sercert lately maybe she was passing message sto father threw him and nit really with the order who knew what his mother was caple of and he was certain she could cause lot more damage than anyone in this house knew.

It was snape voice first that spoke

"where would you like me to start mrs Malfoy?"

Next was his mother voice

"do not call me that night rught now I'm asamed to b called that name!"

"this is twice o have had to stop charlotte from copmplianing to it because you have threatened her. Lucius is slowly loosing it with out you and Draco and he one his own with it now dealing with all the threats and he want to see draco."

His mother voice was now getting dnagous and he could hear shaking in her voice

"no way is he seeing that bastard! He tutored and killed people by that mad man orders who raped my son! He turned to drink moment he got out of that horrid place and I did try and talk sense to him but he didn't seem to care!"

Snape voice was also starting to get dangrous

"Cissa he leaving the dark lord tonight staying at mine night before going on the run and most likely getting killed if he bring him here you don't have to talk to him just give Draco 10 minutes to say good bye it still his father or do you not love Draco either?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE QUESTION IF I LOVE MY SON I WOULD EEN GONE LONG AGO IF I DIDN'T LOVE DRACO SSON AS MINE AND HIS FRIEND STARTED DYING I WOULD STAYED HIS WIFE BUT LEFT! You know I always saw Lucius as my best friend I mean it was pushed by his and my father. So I made Lucius my closest friend so we would have some kind of relationship and year later we realised that the Malfoy fortune needed and he told me was slowly in love that why I had Draco. He the only decent thing that came out of that relationship"

Snape answer quietly

"you have no choice I understand and I accepted that. I got over if same as I did when lily pickled James. Cissa I'll always feel for you and Lucius is one of my best friends please understand how difficult it is for me."

There was no noise then something that sounded like a chair toppling over. Sirius came down from upstairs ad open the door straight away.

Snape and Narcissa were both stand very close breathing heavy. The chair where she been sitting was on the floor and neither of them had been yelling so they must have been kissing to be breathing that heavy.

Narcissa was the first to speak and said look a Draco

"Draco darling it not what you think I promise I can explain."

Draco managed to say

"talk later I have packing to do"

He ran up the stair to the stop floor before having to stop before shortness of breath.

When harry saw state Draco gotten him into when he entrance the room and made him sit on the bed. And asked

"What happened what did you find out?"

Draco answered breathlessly

"My mom and Severus making out like couple of teenagers and that they away had feelings for each other."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah and he want me to say good bye to my father as he is going on the run he sick of taking orders!"

There was a lot of shouting and awkward silence from Narcissa and Sirius and others that joined in. it finally ended with Draco saying he wanted to see his father when everyone left which ended the augments n awkward silence and Narcissa asking to talk to Draco along after dinner.

Narcissa said

"Draco do this if you want to not because of anyone else after all the damage and heart break he caused he was playing us and charlotte and Sophie along for years. I gave up my job and relationship because my father and his father arranged for us to marry and thankfully I did get ion with your father but I gave him an heir and should not have gone with someone behind my back!"

Draco answered

"Mom I need t see him. Even if have to chain him to the chair and blindfold him so i can speak to him it's been months since i saw him. He my dad and we both have questions. I'm not going to tell him and you and uncle sev that your problem."

Narcissa sighed and nodding knowing by Draco voice he was deadly serious.

Next morning harry woke up later than everyone else it seemed strange that he wouldn't be going on the train with his friends and hated it but for Draco he was willing to go by portkey which wasn't his favourite way to travel same as floo power.

After everyone had piled into ministry cars along with tonks, Lupin, kingsley and another aruor that harry didn't know the name of had disappeared out of sight harry rushed back upstairs to put his Hogwarts robes on as he would have time once Snape got there with Lucius. He could hear Draco swearing in the bathroom about how much he was showing in his new school robes that were brought over the winter holidays

Harry and Sirius were waiting downstairs when Draco came down and even with his robes wrapped around him there was no mistaking the bump that was now showing. Draco looked stunning as normally with his beautiful blonde locks of hair and stunning grey eye but harry knew from the scowl on Draco's face not to say that to his face at the moment. They heard a noise downstairs which meant someone had just flooed into the kitchen.

they reached a kitchen to find Snape in his normal back robes to make with black eyes and black greasy hair. Stood next to him was Draco father Lucius Malfoy also in black robes with a heavy travel cloak on. His hair looked more white then blonde and his skin was more pale and thinner than the last time harry had saw him but that was after being in Azkaban for months.

As they reached the door Snape was the first to speak.

"Lucius sit over there Draco you have 15 minutes. I will go and see if Narcissa will speak to you. The portkey is et to leave in 20 minutes. There been a vow made that if you take any information about what is said in this house or who is here or that I'm a spy both Sophie and Draco as there your biologic children will get ill and die in the next 24 hours!"

Snape made harry and Sirius leave the kitchen but Draco had feeling that all 3 were listening on the other sod eof that door.

Lucius spoke first

"Draco it been so long. I can't believe you really are pregnant. How are you feeling?"

"Father you knew I was I know the information got back to the dark lord. You look terrible being stick in that place. Father why did you cheat on mom and cause so much shit?"

Lucius looked into Draco grey eyes before answering

"You must understand that me and mother were only best friends when we married and were seeing other people. It was before your mother got pregnant I met charlotte I thought I was careful and it went too far.. When found out your mother was pregnant u wanted to stop it but didn't because I was stupid. When your mother was 8 months I told her it was over but she was pregnant few weeks before you was born. I tried my best offered her money she took it and ran off didn't hear off her again never even got to see the baby."

"I have and she great but I'll live and mom's happy with you she starting anew relationship now."

Lucius looked a little hurt in his eyes but face started the same mask as always

"I am happy for her as I couldn't be there to protect the pair of you I'm sorry this happened i will be In touch when I can I'm hoping the get to see my grandchild when it's born I know you will be a great father but until the dark lord is gone I can't return because he will kill me."

"why are you going now."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"father tell me the truth as he done the same to u?"

Lucius didn't answer this question he said after the moment

"The dark lord as done many things to me in the past and I'm sorry you went through this I love you and Narcissa very much and wish could try make thing work again."

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly to show Narcissa Malfoy standing there looking at her ex-husband. She said

"Draco darling re you done talking if so say good bye to your father there few thing we need to sort out."

Draco nodded and said

"good bye father and hugs him."

He whispered

"I'll write if I can and I don't know if they will find me."

Draco kissed his mother who also said ti write to her about how the pregnancy is going.

Harry turned to Sirius who hugged him saying

"I'll write as properly be stuck here with Narcissa and Snape visiting her."

That made harry smiled but said nothing as Lucius was in the door.

Harry looked one last time around the kitchen and out his hand on the portkey just in time he touched the portkey and barley had chance to glance at Sirius who was looking sad again saying goodbye to everyone.

He open his eye as he reached Dumbledore's office next to him on side was Draco. He looked around at the office and thought to himself he was back at Hogwarts one closest thing to home.

Sorry it taken so long to write and this chapter is a lot longer than other hope you enjoyed it.

Please review what you think.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all review happy you are enjoying this story.**

**Remember to keep reviewing telling me what you sorry for mistakes I will fix the soon as. **

**Sorry it taken a while to wrote again because I wasn't well for a couple of days and had college.**

**I will hopefully finish the next chapter for Christmas :D**

**By now you properly realise I like to twist plots.**

**This may contain sexual content involving male/male content. Also May involve strong language if you do not like do not read. You have been warned.**

**If you do not understand anything please tell me.**

**Do not read it you against Drarry or M-preg!**

**Chapter 19**

Draco looked around and didn't look like Hogwarts for a moment. As he sat up he saw all the portraits on the wall which were of the other headmasters and head mistresses on the wall and realised he was in the headmaster's office.

Draco saw the headmaster in long robes with silvery hair and beard and half-moon glasses and harry helped him off the floor and was trying to fuss over him.

Draco said

"Harry just stop fussing over me. My head always dizzy after using a portkey."

Harry helped him into one chair that was facing the desk behind Dumbledore sat on the other side. last night he said in his head he was going to tell this old man he wasn't fit to run a school let alone tell him what he could and could not do outside of school bit after speaking with his father and what he had said and portkeys always did make him dizzy but not usually this bad and his chest kept hurting had been like this for almost a week.

Snape announced

"I will go back and see what is going on between Mr and Mrs Malfoy,"

Draco muttered quietly

"I told him that she had found someone new. He seemed hurt but accepted it."

Snape turned and look a Draco who was still breathing heavy

"Draco when have you ever known your father to accept something and show feelings? And me and your mother are not together it more complicated we shouldn't have kissed it was silly and she knows nothing more can happen."

Before anyone could say another word he took handful of floo power when the flames turned green he muttered something that must have been the address back to the order in a flash he was gone.

Harry sat down on chair next to door that was facing Dumbledore and waiting for someone to start talking.

Draco took some deep breath to calm his breathing before Dumbledore started speaking he said to them

"I think you will want to ask why I have no let you come back on the train."

Draco didn't make eye contact with harry he kept looking forward at Dumbledore waiting for an answer. As no one answered after a moment he carried on in his normal thoughtful voice

"after what happen at Christmas day and with Mr Zabini telling the ministry aware that you Mr Malfoy are carrying a child as the ministry on high alert and unfortunately I had not been able to speak on your behalf as you mother and father are still alive and in hiding they will be coming to the school to see you. I would like you to be aware they may want to examine you. There is the risk that Voldermort's followers may have been wanting to get hold of you before returning to Hogwarts and Mr potter I know would be willing to help you stay safe but this still leaves the problem of exposing our world to the muggle world I am more than sure they would not take you on the platform with other parents about where they can be named and identified by our wizarding family's and I think all 3 of us know that the dark lord wishes must be met or punished is given and you Mr Malfoy know that these punish can be deadly."

Draco flinched at the mention of punishment.

Draco answered

"Everyone is going to see that I am 4 months pregnant with his child in a couple of hours. I can deal with them talking and whispering I had rumours about me all my life being a Malfoy. One thing i haven't got it eyes in the back of my head."

Harry looked at Draco questioningly but didn't say a word as Dumbledore sat with his arm on the table with his fingers together listening to what Draco had to say .

He sighed before carrying on his stormy greys eyes showing all the emotion his Malfoy mask hid from everyone

"There is over 1000 pure-blooded wizards in this school and at least half of them have family members that have served the dark lord in the past we had no idea which ones are now working for him any of them could curse me. Also most in other houses don't trust me and I can't be watching my own back every 2 minutes!"

Dumbledore answer after a moment and said

"This is why you were brought here earlier. This is a charm we can use to protect you as most of your magic is being drained by the baby this is an extra protection if you want it. I assure you no one at this school will be left unpunished if they touch you."

Draco said coldly

"it doesn't hide the problems."

Harry had enough of the way Draco had spoken to them both

"That enough Draco! Just like me said take each day as it comes and one day all of this will make sense."

Draco said back

"only thing that clear in this is that the dark lord is going to be furious for keeping the child away from him and he kill me if he ever find me"

He rubbed his stomach as had sharp painful kick.

Harry had been his hand move to his stomach and knew Draco was only stressing himself out because of the pregnancy.

After a moment Dumbledore said

"Let's start then. Harry could you leave the room please and Draco you will need to remove your shirt so the shield is attached to you and not your clothes."

Draco looked at harry worriedly and harry answered

"Sir Maybe it better if I stay?"

Dumbledore looked at harry over the top of his half-moon glasses and answered

"I'm sorry harry you cannot it advanced dangerous magic I would not perform it on Mr Malfoy if there was another way bit if it most powerful spells to keep him safe bit it can affect anyone else in the room that it not cast on."

Fawkes escaped out of the room soon as harry open the door he turned back to look at Draco who had just removed his traveling cloak and look to harry who gave him a smile before leaving.

Ten minutes later harry was staring out the window wondering where Ron and Hermione was and how boring Hogwarts really was without his best friends and no Draco next to him. Harry heard the magic staircase move and next minuet Draco was standing in front of harry. He looked different but harry couldn't tell what is was. His blonde hair was a white as ever same as his pale skin and his baby bump was still showing even in the bigger robes.

Harry could tell by the frown on his care and cold grey eyes he wasn't happy those harry and left him alone with Dumblordore having to take his shirt off.

How it go Hun?"

"Fine!"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just feel bit dizzy. No fussing over me!"

Harry could tell Draco was irritable so just feel silent.

Draco had seen the hurt in Harry's eyes even if he kept the emotion off his face to not let Draco see he was hurt. Draco took both of Harry's hands and waiting for grey eyes to meet emerald green ones.

Draco spoke softly as always when it was only two of them

"it was uncomfortable but I'm sure I will be fine. I have an appointment tomorrow at 2 with Madame Promfrey about the baby. I going to go a speak to Crabbe and Goygle explain a few thing about this pregnancy in about an hour I'll meet you outside room of requirement to talk more about the D.A group."

Harry nodded and hugged him before letting go and making his way up to Gryffindor tower as Draco made his way to the dungeons.

Harry was alone as he reached the tower. All five boys in his dormitory had gone home this year. He sat on his bed feeling alone. He made his way up to his dormitory to see that his trunk and broom hadn't been brought up yet. He sigh and made his way down and out of the common room and down to the grounds to see Hagrid.

Draco had no intention of speaking to Crabbe ad Goyle because only Goyle was here and had choose to spend this winter with his girlfriend. He was right only 2 3rd year girls were sitting by the fire when he entered. They all looked at him. Something he was use to by now and the whisper. He walked across and turned left to the boy's dormitory still being able to hear the girls giggling and one of them saying

"I ever thought the rumours were true. He pregnant! Wonder who the father really is."

Draco walked faster till he got to the right door. He sat on his bed wanting to cry. He didn't know if he was angrier that harry left him, humiliated by Dumbledore making him remove his shirt ad trouser or that people were talking.

He took some parchment out of his bag and ink and a quill. Then realised he didn't know what to write.

_Dear Mother,_

_Hope this letter finds you well and unharmed in anyway. It's always hard leaving you ad seeing you and father both just before leaving I think made things worse but I needed to ask him something. _

_I hope you too manage to talk and are going to be able to be civil to one another. I love you both but you need to be able to talk after the divorce. I know you spoke to him after me, harry and Uncle Severus left. _

_I know it wasn't my place to say but I told him you were starting to see someone I'm very sorry. I never mentioned uncle Severus's name that was your choice to tell him about what happened. I know he Is going to go on run for many reason. I hope one day you will forgive father. He did wrong I understand but Sophie is great person rather have her as a sister than anyone else. Hope to hear off you soon as your conversation went well._

_D.M.P_

It had taken a while to write and he couldn't sign it or write Narcissa Malfoy on it when sending. It. With both the ministry and now the death eater will be cheeking for mail trying to find all 3.

He decided to sign it to: to the most ancient and noble house of black-room 3b. he had seen this was what it said on the tapestry when harry had shown him his name in it and little line starting it grow on it where this baby name would go.

He didn't know if it was good idea to ask to borrow Hedwig he had very long speech off harry about what can and can't be said in letters and about using snowy owls.

Harry was happy to hear about someone else's Christmas. News had already got back about the engagement. They chatting about what they both did Christmas day including what happened at the burrow which Hagrid already new parts about he though best to leave out what Blaise did as if it got out Ginny had done it and not Draco they would be in trouble with the ministry for lying.

At 3pm Hagrid rushed off saying something about helping filch take down that the Christmas decoration and he talk to him later.

He slowly moved toward the castle hoping Draco was in a better mood with him.

They lay together on a double bed in the room and requirement. Both of them were totally naked and breathing quite heavy. Harry turned to look at Draco and said smiling thinking of memory of what had just happened

"You have best idea blindfolds are fun. I'm happy you slowly getting over things."

Draco manage to smile back and say

"Only for you anyone else I wouldn't of."

Truth was we had been terrified to wear it but knew harry wouldn't hurt him but not hearing his voice made him scared. And harry was willing to find out what few things were like and by wearing a blindfold felt better Draco knew but would show harry how alone it made him feel.

Draco looked at his watch and laughed.

Harry looked with confusion on his face, Draco sometimes found something funny and wasn't willing to tell. When Draco caught harry looking at him Draco said

"Nothing like that babe. We didn't even realise we been over 2 hours. The other been back for about half an hour."

Harry shot into a sitting position

"Are you serious?"

Draco nodded lying back watching his lovers face with a smirk on his own.

"I told Ron and heroine I'd meet them soon s they got back. They are going to be going bloody mental with me and demanding where I have been!"

Draco tired his bets to sound serous hearing the worry in his boyfriend's voice

"Sure they will get over it"

"We haven't work on the D.A meeting at all!"

Draco sighed and said in his normal bored voice

"we just go along with it and when you think they ready to learn them couple of spells pansy got me one of dark book form her family as I can't exactly walk into Malfoy manor and get a book as it over run in death eater now that I'm hidden by the order and so is mother and father's on the run."

Harry gave one last kiss to Draco before hurrying around looking for his clothes and Draco watching daring not to laugh.

Harry finally found Ron, Lavender, Dean, Neville and a friend lavender's by the fire in the common room. Harry walked towards then and took the seat dean and just left he turned to Ron

"Sorry mate was sorting out for the D.A with Draco lost trace of time."

As usual lavender made an annoying girly giggle for no reason at all.

Ron just nodded in understanding and harry asked the other

"Had a good Christmas?"

Dean nodded and said

"It was alright thanks."

Neville answered

"Can't believe your house got attacked Ron, what were they doing no way they could of thought they could took Malfoy with so many.. Wizards around."

Harry held his breath knowing Neville had nearly said order wizards in front of everyone.

Lavender sounded not happy

"You spent your winter break with Malfoy!"

Ron muttered

"Yeah, he harry boyfriend and had nowhere to go."

Lavender turned on harry

"Why are you still with him?"

Harry said angrily back

"Where engaged now,"

Shamus finally spoke

"Since when?"

"Since Christmas is everyone done talking about my boyfriend soon to be husband like a piece of shit?"

No one spoke to harry knew everyone had heard the temper in his voice. He said just as angry

"Good! I'm going to bed!"

Next few days were a lot of sorting out and lessons to deal with. Hermione had huffed when he gave his excuse. When he tried to ask her how her journey back to Hogwarts had been she said

"I need to go and get a book from the library and Ginny needs to speak to you but don't say I told you."

Quiditch practice that Wednesday night seemed worse than start of year. One of the beaters missed a bluger flying past and Ron had missed 3 easy shot form Katie and 2 from Ginny. He decided to call it a night at 7pm it was getting dark and was thankful he had a reason to finish.

Once everyone was changed harry told them

"We are going to be a extra training session Sunday afternoon. I think it will get us back on track to where we was and next week I have booked Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday evening's this week. I know it a lot but we need to make sure we beat Huffulpuff if we are going to win."

Everyone started moaning until Ginny said

"Your right we need to practice. You see for yourself hoe perfect every team is. We look like arguing first years we need put hard work, time and practice. We will all turn up to all the practices wont we?"

Everyone nodded and slowly walked toward the castle quietly.

Draco was sitting on his bed reading about problem that occur during in pregnancy for male and females read the same line for a fifth time and Crabbe snored. This is useless he thought to himself and slammed the book shut and shoving it under his pillows. He just had to ask madam Promfrey tomorrow what are the normal signs in a male pregnancy.

Draco waiting ten minute when Draco realised harry wasn't coming and told her

"Let's get it over with."

She nodded and took him into a room at the back and told him to lie on the bed and pull the top he was wearing up.

She pulled a screen in front of him and said

"You will be able to see the baby on the screen once i have cast this spell."

He just nodded feeling checked with emotion.

She muttered something and pink and blue mist was showing. Followed by the screen coming tonto focus and mixed heartbeat."

Madam Promfrey face lit up at this Draco knew that meant must be good.

She smiled at Draco and said

"Look like you will have twins Mr Malfoy."

Draco could be nothing to gasp at this.

Harry came rushing in to room quietly looking like he run the length of the castle. He said

"So sorry was late Hermione was helping me with my essay and I looked at the time ran here what have I missed."

All Draco could managed

"Twins!"

Madame Promfrey explained

"If you see Mr Malfoy had to colours pink and blue and there is a heart break which is from more than one. Let's wait for the screen."

Sure enough few minutes later as the screen came into focus there were two.

Madame Promfrey explained again

"Yes there is too one od stuck behind the other so harder to see but from the spells it says you are having a boy and girl. Girl is pink and boy is blue. Now I'm sire Draco want me to speak to him about birthing"

Draco nodded slowly

She explain once again

"it will follow same as most pregnancies. Follow birthing channel to your anus. There will be a healer coming to help in case of complications it been ,nay years since I deliver a baby as I work here. It perfectly safe as long as you are under supervision and Mr Potter will be there too."

Draco grabbed harry hand tight as these words who smiled trying to help him feel better.

Harry was next one to ask

"Is dizziness and shortness of breath anything to worry about?"

"Not really could be using too much magic or over doing it but if shortness of breath is a lot much be something pressing against lungs or heart might get worse further into pregnancy. If the shortness of breath or dizzy make you feel sick or make you pass out you need to come and see me

Draco was happy that it wasn't that bad but with only half way through his pregnancy he had a long way left and it was official he was going to be huge as a house now he was carrying twins!

The next week Draco was writing his essay for transfiguration when pansy came up to him.

"Hey Draco, what you doing?"

"My homework I missed in class today have you got your notes Nott's are nearly as bad as Crabbe's notes?"

She reached in her bag and pulled out her notes from that day's lesson.

He looked though them and started writing once again when he heard a sniff from behind him. He looked around in surprise to think pansy he tears.

He asked in alarm

"What the matter?"

He saw everyone watching he spat at them

"Don't you have your own boring lives to deal with?"

He gathered everything in his bag and put his other arm around pansy leading her toward the boy's dormitory. She spent half her time in there than in the girls' dormitory. Half the Slytherin thought she was sleeping with him and Blaise.

He sat her down the bed and sat next to her hugged her. She held one like she was scared to let go. When the crying calmed enough for pansy to talk she said

"I'm so sorry Draco. It my fault Blaise found you and need duo at your he gave me a drink and I just started talking I couldn't stop I tried bt he must of use something on me. T my fault he was found, my fault the ministry questioned him and my fault he ran off. It all my fault. I miss him more than ever. I just thought that we would always have each other until this year when you to stopped speaking. That was hard enough but now he completely gone!"

She cried into Draco again who did nothing but nod. It was true last summer everything was going well until his father went to jail. He had great friend and someone who he was falling for even if they with friends with benefit and not boyfriends. Pansy was always there and Crabbe and Goygle. But since start of this school year and finding out about the pregnancy Blaise didn't want to know and by what he done hurt everyone. Even if he ran off to join the dark lord he was alive and well. He never admit it out loud but even after every argument they had and every time he called him a slut his heart has sunk more knowing he was losing him but never broke. He loved harry more than his own life but somewhere when blasé was mentioned his heart would miss a beat.

He whispered to pansy ear

"I know, I miss him to and what he did was wrong. If he used vertisurm it's not your fault. We will never know what he was thinking he had weird look in his eyes that was scary when I saw him. He will never know if he was acting by himself. Where ever he is we have to hope he alive and well and we both know he can look after himself so let's hope."

He had no idea how long he heard her almost in tears himself.

Next day in potions harry and Draco where starting their new project when harry almost whispered

"Are you okay for tonight D.A meeting?"

He totally forgot with what happened last night. He stammered

"Y-yeah course?"

Harry sighed

"You forgot."

Draco lied quickly

"No!"

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly and Draco sad

"No I just... Pansy was upset last night over Blaise so not had much sleep."

Harry whispered angrily

"You have to put yourself first and the baby…."

"Mr Potter would you like to tell the whole class your conversation?"

Snape was looking at the pair of them with a frown.

Harry answered

"No sir."

He hissed back

"Good then you can talk after the lesson. 5 points from Gryffindor and if you don't start help Mr Malfoy brew this potion it will be a detention where you can do all the work by yourself in silence."

The day went from bad to worse. He managed to have to stay behind after potion so Snape could lecture him how he was meant to be helping Draco as they were engage don't causing more work and hassle for him which had made him later for defence against the dark arts which lead to another 10 points and another 25 when he had been caught about to hex a couple of 5 year Ravinclaw boys for laughing at Draco's stomach and asking for invitation to the wedding. If wasn't for Hermione knowing everything they be behind by at least 50 points as Ron had pointed out at dinner.

Harry walked in holding hand with Draco which of course made everyone look and whisper.

Soon as everyone was sitting and harry was standing at the front with Draco and Hermione while Ron stood to the side so lavender didn't throw a fit draco started to speak

"before questions start and to stop any rumours I decided to come clear if this goes round the school we will know as you have all been told before I'm sure that there is a curse on the parchment you signed to ensure these lesson and anything said in these lesson stay here. But me and harry are now engaged and yes in case you didn't realise I'm wearing my robes because I am pregnant."

Zacharias smith said annoyed

"This is ridiculous and he must have cursed you!"

Harry answered

"Well most powerful controlling spell I can pull off! Anyone that was in my fourth year defence against the dark arts will know that. But you don't want to carry on learning…"

Ron shouted across the class

"Then do one! The rest of us have bigger problems then what you think."

He looked down at his shoe sulking. The rest of class said nothing but looked at harry for instruction. They were put into their group while pansy and Hermione sat quietly together talking about the book.

Harry asked Draco with concern written ion his face

"Are you okay to cast? Can't have anything to happen to you 3."

Draco answered sick of being asked this

"With the spells I'm under id be fine if the cruicartus cure hit me! Come on don't let them see you concerned they never listen again!"

They turned and faced the student holding hands. Draco sighed seeing he still had Longbottom in his group. Half way through his lesson it felt like the 100th time he was correcting Neville about his wand and how to cast properly when harry came over and said quietly

"My group are practising how to produce a patronus why don't you go practice I'll take over with Neville, Justin, Ernie, Dennis and Colin. The others in your group seen to have managed to get hang most basics."

Draco nodded without hesitation and walked over to where Hermione was standing and said

"Ok granger what do I have to do."

She looked concerned bit still answered

"Think of happy memory and say the words Expecto patronum."

Draco closed his eye think for a moment no happy memory with his family lately after everything. He decided on him and harry

"Expecto patronum!"

Nothing happened.

Draco looking accusingly at Hermione who answered

"It takes a while and a lot of practice harry can only do because professor Lupin learnt him.

Draco gapped and managed to say

"In his third year?"

Hermione just nodded and said just keep practicing look Expecto patronum."

Silver mist followed by an otter appeared for a moment until Hermione turned to Malfoy and said

"Silver mist will protect you again so don't worry the animal is your shield and also shows your personality in an animal figure, try again."

Draco took deep breath he put the image off himself and harry he kept his eyes closed and said loudly

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver shield came out of his wand.

"Well done"

Hermione said as harry came running over to them.

He practised again and again.

Harry reassured him

"It's okay Draco in time it will improve can't wait to see what you animal is."

This made Draco smile for first time all day.

As everyone was leaving Hermione nodded toward Ginny before leaving with Ron and lavender. Ginny pulled on harry arm and said quietly

"I need to talk to you alone."

Harry nodded kissing Draco goodnight.

Once they were sitting alone Ginny was the first to speak

She said quietly

"I'm so sorry about what happened with Blaise but need to tell you something!"

Harry took her hand his own to let her know he was listening as couldn't think of anything to say to the way she was acting.

"I should have told you as soon as I found out but you were in love with Draco and even Ron and Hermione had accepted it and I was getting close to dean again but you hate me more the longer I keep this secret on. Please don't blame Hermione she said it was up to me to tell you and soon!"

Harry throat was dry and heart hammering in his chest. He still loved her as a friend.

"I'M PREGNNAT AND I THINK IT'S YOURS!"

Harry couldn't speak for a moment.

_Pregnant?_

_How?_

_Why now?_

He let go of her hand without realising

Harry stood up needing to clear the air.

Ginny spoken scared

"Please say something."

Harry held his temper so long

"GINNY IT BEEN 5 MONTHS! HOW LONG DOES TO TAKE TO TELL SOMEONE? I can't talk about this at the moment and face it neither us can be parents. I'm barley coping with keeping up with Draco. We can't add another baby onto the list! we can barely cast of spells, I'm a rubbish teacher and I'd be a rubbish father I don't know how a real father meant to act! I can't talk about this at the moment."

He could feel the room spinning he needed out of that room now!

He walked out fast as he could not looking back at a Ginny that now had tears falling down her face.

**I know it long again. **

**Please review I'm happy for what you say I do take it all in and try make it better.**

**Any suggestions or questions I don't mind. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you to everyone that follows my story and for the reviews I will hopefully be able to explain about Ginny pregnancy in next couple of chapters. If you still do not understand then please let me know. **

**Hope you are enjoying the twists to this story.**

**There may be sexual content male/ male and strong language you have been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy and please remember to review **

**Sorry if there is bad grammar and selling I will try and fix it soon as can. **

**Chapter 20**

Harry wished he hadn't walked out of the room the way he did but was too late by now Ginny would be gone. He needed someone to talk to but whom? Ron would kill him that he got his sister pregnant. Sending a letter to his god father would take day for an answer and could be opened by ministry or the death eaters. Draco would more than likely be in bed.

He slowly made his feet moved towards the Gryffindor tower where he found a very shocked looking dean, an angry looked Ron, lavender looking like a child who knew it was Christmas in the morning and couldn't wait and an scared looking Hermione.

Ron was the first to burst out

"Harry what the fuck is this shit about you getting my sister being pregnant?"

Harry didn't know what to say back to him he was as shocked as he was angry. Dean didn't look any more pleased. Thankfully most people had gone off to bed even if it was only half past ten.

Harry couldn't look at Ron in the eyes. Harry managed to say

"She just told me herself after the meeting."

Dean said

"She came back in tears saying she told you she was pregnant and you kicked off big time."

Harry closed his eyes hardly being able to believe what his ears were hearing. He took and deep breathes and tried to keep the anger out of his voice and said calm as he could

"She asked to talk to me and told me she was pregnant with my baby which would make her 5 months by now! Then someone tell me why the fuck she isn't even showing when Draco is the same and is massive? I told her how can we cope with another baby I was upset and couldn't breathe I thought I was going to have a panic attack and needed air. Where is she?"

Ron answered angrily

"What made you think you have a right to upset her? You might be the chosen one but you still have no right to get someone pregnant and then leave them."

Hermione finally answered

"That not fair Ron, Harry didn't know until tonight same as us and dean."

Lavender answered

"Well you seem to be fine hanging onto Draco knowing that he having a kid."

Harry answered her losing his patience

"Draco had no choice in the matter it was rape! WHERE IS SHE?"

Ron spat back

"You are not seeing her!"

Harry shouted back at Ron

"I'm here ready to sort it, how can I if you won't let me see her?"

Hermione told them

"We can all go hospital wing Saturday morning with Ginny then when baby born we will know if it harry or dean."

Dean nodded trying to stay calm and Ron sighed tried to breath normal and lavender held onto him.

Hermione turned to harry would nod slowly before walked past everyone unable to cope with them at the moment.

He grabbed his cloak and map. He put the cloak on walking past them and out the tower to the prefect's bathroom.

As he opened the door to the bathroom there was sound of water filling up the massive swimming pool like bath. He looked across to see if anyone was in the room to find his blonde over the other die of the room.

"Draco?"

Draco looked back at harry in shock

"What are you doing here?"

Draco looked back at harry

"I can sleep so taking a bath in here to calm myself down what about you?"

Harry look on look at Draco face and grey eyes for one minute before bursting into tear into his arms.

Harry was in Draco's arms when he finished telling Draco who didn't know where to look or what he should say.

He swallowed before saying

"Go back and go sleep tell her how sorry you are I the morning."

"What about you?"

"You didn't act like that when you found me pregnancy test I told you to give back."

"We barely knew each other didn't realise you would become most important thing to me ever."

"We had known each other for 6 years!"

"We argued for 6 year thinking we knew everything when we barely knew nothing about each other lives."

"Don't you want to sort out your own child first potter?"

Harry sighed and bowed his head he knew he said the wrong thing

"What I said to Ginny about being a bad father was wrong and stupid. I love you and the twins and I don't know how to look after children any better than you. I want to tell Ginny I'll be there for her till we know who the father of the baby is same as I am for you."

Draco calmed down after that as he joined Draco in the bath kissing him passionately both sliding onto the water and pressing against each other body with Draco stomach between the pair of them.

Harry whispered into harry ear

"so happy you locked the door before getting it with me."

He looked around quickly remembering what happened in his fourth year with moaning myrtle and to make sure the mermaid was asleep after folding her arms at being rudely awoken by them arguing.

Draco leaned closer so his ass was now touching Harry's dick. Harry said in a demanding voice

"Open your legs wide and hold onto the side with both hands."

Draco didn't ask questions he did as he was told. Harry positioned himself behind him and said clearly

"Lean slightly forward, I'm going to make it you to you by fucking you. I want u to keep holding onto the side."

Draco only nodded to say he understands.

Harry looked around one more time before sliding one finger in Draco's ass then other so Draco moaned slightly in pleasure.

Draco begged to harry

"Fuck me!"

Harry didn't want to keep Draco waiting too long he kisses Draco's neck and start to leave a love bite on his neck not caring if everyone in the wizarding world saw as long as they knew he was Harry's.

Draco had moved his head to the side as to give him more access to his neck. Slight gasp escaped Draco had told harry he hadn't been ready.

"I'm so sorry I thought u was ready"

Harry said in a panicked voice.

Draco answer breathless

"It doesn't matter please fuck me."

Harry slowly started to move in and out motion in Draco make him moan and said his name breathless. He gave him another love bite right next to the other and h gasped again in pleasure. Harry moved his hand so they were moving you and down the length of Draco rock hard dick. Until Draco breathe lot a lot more quick and he start to cum which made harry inside of Draco.

Harry was first to wake up. He reached out and quietly put his glasses on. He didn't raised where he was until he remembered what had happened last night. The fight with Ron and gunny admitting she was pregnant. He jumped when the covers moved beside him only to reveal Draco Malfoy was next to him in bed. He remember the slight argument they had over Ginny the night before he felt terrible last time they argued Blaise nearly taken off with Draco and the twins. He spent the night in bed with Draco in the room on requirement.

Draco slowly started to stir and sat up.

Harry kissed Draco with massive grin on his face. He loved every minute of last night and now needed to go and speak to Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Draco was the first to speak

"I wish could stay here for rest of our lives."

Harry agreed

"over just a little longer."

Draco said sighing

"Yeah but whole school will be searching let's get dressed."

Once dressed Draco started to pull harry toward the door.

"Potter hurry up I'm craving chocolate!"

Harry asked

"Since when you call me potter?"

Draco voice he demanding as ever

"Since I was starving hurry up"

They realised it was long after breakfast. It was mid-afternoon. They slept most of the day without even realised but harry thought to himself they hadn't gone to sleep till after 6am. After going to the kitchen to get food for Draco they needed to get changed before waiting for Ginny to finish lesson for the day.

Draco got back to the dungeons only to be stopped by Snape. Snape didn't look pleased at all with his god son.

"Draco, where in merlin's beard have you been all day? Parkinson has been complaining to anyone that will listen that you are missing. Have you been with potter?"

Draco just nodded knowing testing Snape's patience was a bad move.

Draco took feel the black eyes of servers Snape glaring into the top of his head.

He pulled Draco into his office and locked the door behind him.

"You wasted most of your day with potter few more minutes won't matter. That will be 50 point from Gryffindor and 25 from Slytherin for you going along with it you need to be more careful but I think I have some news that may stop you from spending all night with potter. The headmaster have received a letter from the ministry about you taking your practical exams a lot sooner. Potions, transfiguration, charms and defence against the dark arts. Well with potter's little fan club you will at least get full marks in one if not Potter a pathetic excuse for a teacher."

Draco blood was starting to boil the way Snape was always putting Harry down just because of who his parents are! Now he had to take half his exams early.

He asked

"When am I taking them?"

"End of march start of April because not safe for you to be using much magic last couple of weeks. We are sorting out extra session for you and sure granger and potter will both be helping you too. Tell the head master I have sent you to tell you about your exams."

Draco left in a hurry happy to leave his god father his god father till he was in a better mood.

Hermione had taken u to studying in the library again. Away from the stares to kept getting from dean and harry. Ginny was nowhere to be found lately only at meals. She had tried to talk to Ginny more than once again the pregnancy and she has been told later.

Then there was Ron and lavender's constant kissing. She only liked him because he was the keeper on the quiditch team which made him popular.

Harry had been too busy to come with her she gone alone. She was finishing her charms one when she saw Malfoy. He came and sat on the same table. She didn't need to ask Draco Malfoy knew what the question was. He answered in all honestly

"I been told I am to take my practical exams early to have just been practicing transfiguration with Dumbledore. Something about magical law enforcement, underage magic department and safety for the children I am to take my practical exam early. My wand arms feel like it going to drop off after and hard and half of practical now i have to rush this charms essay."

She knew his hormones were getting out of control again one thing she never had to deal with till now and she was all on her own to cope with it. She handed him the book and said

"If you free and need my help just let me know happy to help with any spells. I'm here if you need help with your essay."

Hermione knew the answer before he spoke

"I'm not potter or Weasley I cable of writing essays and getting acceptable grades thank you."

She nodded and started making a lot of the spell he needed to concentrate n for charms and transfiguration.

The same thing happened for next two days and after practicing charms or transfiguration Draco would come and sit with Hermione tell her how his session was and help him with homework. Hermione only just realised they were taking nearly the same exams. Hermione knew she had to tell him. The next night was the D.A meeting and what if his health was even worse than last week and she kept her mouth shut to every one.

Draco muttered for second time that night

"Why is transfiguration so hard?"

Hermione smiled and answered

"it's because lot different types. Exams are to test your skill of a subject."

Draco sighed looking at the book again

"I'm here going to use any of this shit."

Hermione frowned at the use of the swear word but knew he didn't mean anything buy it.

Hermione answered

"Maybe one day for something for the baby. It took me 3 months to sort out those gallons; I transfigured them and then had to make sure the charm didn't cancel out the spell."

Draco laughed for a moment and asked

"Why aren't you on Ravinclaw?"

Hermione told him

"Because I asked not to be. The hat barely touched your head"

Draco smirked and said

"Well the Malfoy family have been in Slytherin for centuries and so were my mother and aunt so I had no choice."

Hermione looked away from him and said

"You know there a D.A meeting tomorrow. Are you going to be okay?"

He drawled in his normal tone

"I'm sure I'll manage not to kill long bottom."

Hermione had to look at him now

"That not what I meant. Have you been reading the male pregnancy book?"

"parts of it. Why?"

"well last week when I was teaching you. You didn't seem to be coping."

Draco narrowed his eyes but didn't speak

"I looked up and it says that the carried magic acts as a shield to protect them which can leave the mother weak and uses there angry up faster as they have to use more as they not in control as much."

Draco stopped her there answered

"Now I know why you were put in Gryffindor Granger. You stick your nose were it not wanted or needed. I think I'll study one my own in future."

Hermione lost her temper

"I'm trying to help you and the baby. Or would you rather faint in front of you whole D.A tomorrow. Harry would go mental."

Draco snapped

"you won't be saying anything because I've been to Promfrey she happy with the potion I'm on."

Hermione stood up and said

"you need to be careful because you know what it says if all the engry is used keeping the baby safe you have nothing left for the birth and it can.."

Malfoy answered angrily

"Granger I said it once I won't again keep your nose out and harry got enough to deal with that Weasley girl. So get on with what you do best studying. I know perfectly well why I'm like this and nothing will happen if birth goes to plan."

Granger spat at him

"Your still think of yourself just typical Malfoy!"

Malfoy answer quietly always bad sign

"Granger it none of your business and never will be! I know as harry knows. If you this bored without Weasley think of the ways to split him up from lavender brown and I have enough to deal with."

He grabbed his bag leaving Hermione standing there stunned with the last comment was it really that noticeable even the Slytherin knew.

**Thank you for reading **

**The next chapter I will be explaining certain things. **

**If anything you do not understand please ask. **

**I did this chapter a little shorter so I can do most of the explaining in the next. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reviews. **

**Some people have said the date don't add up you will find out why in this and next hopefully I can explain it.**

**Sorry for any misunderstanding,**

**Remember that this can contain strong language and male/male content do not like do not read.**

**Hope you have good xmas and happy new year**

**Hope I have sorted out the spelling and grammar **

**Chapter 21**

Draco was hardly seen that day except for lessons and meals even then he seemed distant harry thought. He had no idea what he was going to do about Ginny at the D.A tonight she was doing experienced spells and he only even seen muggle women carry a baby before he had no idea if it would affect her magic same as Draco and Draco was under protective charms unlike Ginny.

Draco got up to leave and harry walked after him wanting to know what was wrong. He grabbed Draco arm and they just got out of the great hall. Many people had seen harry and Draco new found friendship by now, the D.A member were now known trust worthy as a word if them together never gotten out.

Harry asked Draco

"Are you okay?"

"Course I am potter! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know Malfoy you seemed it when I was trying to help in potions and I had to repeat myself 3 times!"

They still had to act while people where walking past they didn't want it to become too obvious. They only let the school see what they were comfortable with letting them see.

Draco said quietly and weakly

"I'm just tired and have ton of homework left to complete with these extra session to pass my exams early and none of them will even a 5 minutes break. They could do it all night I'm sure of it."

Harry offered

"I can cancel the D.A if it too much tonight maybe Saturday night they will do it."

Draco smirked as 2nd years walk out the hall and ran quickly down toward the dungeons.

Draco answered quietly as they were in still in earshot

"Potter you still have to go and try teach them sorry lot. I don't think I'm going to have time. I promise I will be ta the next one."

Harry knew that Draco really meant it even with his mask still on his face but he was a Malfoy after all. They glanced around before anyone else could leave they exchanged a quick kiss goodnight.

Harry walked up the grand stair case with a smile still on his face from the kiss completely forgetting he told Ron and Hermione he be back.

Draco wasn't lying he did have ton of homework but he did want time alone which he wouldn't get after the twins were born. Pansy never shut up about it when they were alone and harry was forever fretting and now they had Hermione sticking her nose in, he knew exactly what can happen and how he just needed to stay calm and think there better equipment here than there when most of these male pregnancy was and there never been a Malfoy before not in records he seen.

Harry started the D.A lesson with warm ups. Harry then sat down leaving Hermione to carry on talking about the lesson. He wasn't listening to anything Hermione was trying to discuss he heard odd spell he could remember and the unforgivable curses.

She was talking about what happened when hit by one. At the killing curse a few people turned toward harry.

The lesson went bad to worse Ginny was nearly hit by two curses that when harry knew he had to stop her fighting until they knew what was going on for certain. Dennis went flying across the room and landed on his wrist breaking it. Colin had run up to hospital wing with brother leaving 4 people in Draco group but staring at one another. Draco's group except Neville had all stopped trying. After an hour harry was happy to stop everyone tell them they were doing great and that they would meet up next weekend on Wednesday night.

Everyone left in two and three's. Harry and Hermione had waited for harry with Ron and no lavender which was fine with Hermione after harry had heard some of the word Hermione had called her.

Harry lay in bed listening to Neville and Ron snores thinking about Saturday it couldn't come fast enough.

Harry. Ron, Draco, Dean and Sophie made their way toward the Hospital wing Hermione had gone half an hour in front with Ginny to talk to her which she didn't want anyone else to hear.

They arrived and Hermione was waiting for them. She said to them

"She only wants father of the baby in so dean and harry you can go on in thought the door. Oh and Draco once they seen the baby madam Promfrey says she will give you more of that potion."

Draco nodded he had not spoken to Hermione since the argument and he wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he opened it. He had no intention of telling harry what could happen till it was happening and Harry would have to make a choice hopefully he make the right one.

Draco and Ron sat outside on a bench not speaking much. The silence finally got too much for Ron and he said

"Can you understand what going on because i am lost?"

Draco nodded which darkened Ron mood which made him say

"Come on Malfoy you must have something to say spit it out."

"OK I'll spit it out. She maybe pregnant with harry or with dean. First she would of covered up the signs till it dawned on her no one was realising not even her so called new boyfriend dean. So she left a few sign open for people to realise and still didn't work so she had to tell them. She stunned Blaise out of spit and jealousy that I had someone wanting me back even after me and Harry were just engaged she hates the fact who she want is happy with someone and I'm not running back to Blaise first chance. So dean next best thing but not everything she wants"

Ron snorted at Draco when he had mentioned his sister being jealous of him. Every word of that had been true and if Ron believe it or not it was still true. Didn't take a genius to work it out that there was the smallest chance that this was somehow harry baby and harry wanted to see Ginny now and he lost any chance of being with Blaise properly scared the shit out of him.

Finally harry and dean came out the room and Draco and Ron looked up. Luna showed up looked normal and day dreamy.

She asked innocently

"How is Ginny's Baby?"

Dean just nodded smiled harry found his voice and answered

"They both fine Ginny be out soon."

Sophie appeared at the door of the hospital wing followed by Hermione who was also smiling. Sophie said

"Draco you need to get you potion off madam Promfrey."

Harry called to Draco

"See you tonight."

Draco walks into that room to see Ginny sitting fully dressed one the bed holding a photo of the scan she has just had of her baby. Ginny quickly put her glamor charm back on as Draco walk into the room.

Draco uses his normal tone of voice toward her

"Well Weasley least we known how you hidden it for so long. I'm just wondering why for so long?"

Ginny answered coldly

"Well didn't know who to tell because of the father. Are you jealous that you're not only one that can conceive?"

Draco smirked and said

"Why would I be? How did you learn about that glamor charm?"

"well I'm carrying harry or dean baby your carrying the dark lord's after all I would be jealous I'm carry a monster child not someone I loved. We had to end of last year and as she wouldn't let us use magic we had more time to research it that how I know it safe for my baby."

Draco blurted out not thinking straight

"Is this all because Harry is with me and the way you to ended last year? Because I can promise you I had nothing to do with it I told potter leave well alone and he wouldn't."

Ginny looked more angry at this an snapped back

"Look Malfoy we know it rape you said so we believe you on that. I still don't trust you. There a chance you will be two weak after the birth you will get killed and leave harry heart broken and willing to die. He the chosen one, we are in a right mess with voldermort and people you're your father Harry's the only one who can get us out. Or maybe just maybe you are doing this for the dark lord maybe he asked you to get him to fall in love with you"

Draco lost his temper and said back to Ginny

"Yeah and maybe there possible chance I know that you know that baby can no way be Harry's!"

Ginny eye widen at this bit after a moment pulled herself together long enough to say

"How can you say that? And you have no right to question or judge me!"

Draco turn to smirk again has he began to explain

"Well Weasley I walked in and saw you without your glamor charm and I would say you are 4 – 5 months pregnant. Harry had clearly told me that the last time you slept together was first week of august. This will make the baby nearly 6 months pregnant. Even if you are small for the baby development it will mean that you are to give birth before me. Now I know that you slept with dean first week back which would make you just over 4 months. You might of convinced harry that could be his but I say no way in hell it is. Or maybe just maybe you cheated and it not dean's and you need cover up so let's say could be Harry's."

Draco saw the fear in Ginny's brown eyes. After reading his mother like this for years no new straight away he worked it out. He hadn't meant it was only to wind her up but he had worked it out that what Ginny thought.

"Fuck you Malfoy. Go find potter go do whatever you been doing with him because something is keeping you two together"

Draco said

"Oh such great use of language Weasley remind me to never let my kids talk to you with that mouth!"

Ginny was now angrily than ever

"Like you can say anything you're the only using Harry!"

Draco turned back toward Ginny who was now on her feet and angrier than he ever seen her

"well yes I am but never lied to him about my children, I never lied to him about being in love I even told him go speak to you and leave me and he said no. yes I'm using him for safety and he knows that. But I sure you are using him for a lot more!"

Ginny said thought gritted teeth

"Oh and what's that?"

"Your using this as an excuse to get close and so far not working we are not splitting up because you feel like playing mind games! Using a baby or child to get close to anyone like some people do is lowest form of black mail there is! I also believe that you are also using Harry to get yourself a name. I don't need a name everyone in the wizarding world knows who Draco Malfoy son and heir of Lucius Malfoy are. But you Potter's pregnant girlfriend does sound better than the poor little Weasley slut! Can't afford ones they have got and still breeding like dogs"

"If harry heard you say that you be on the floor pregnant or not!"

"That is why I'm a Slytherin I'm sly and cunning two things that slytherins are born to do and I'm proud to be that. You on the other hand are meant to be a Gryffindor that means…"

"Mr Malfoy sorry took so long here you are."

Madam Promfrey can bustling in as normal and quickly handed him the potion.

He gave on last glance before turning and leaving.

Harry was in Gryffindor tower because it was too cold outside after practice he might be frozen to his broom. A child that he maybe be father to seemed unreal but didn't want to get too ahead of himself. He had been so fixed on Draco's pregnancy she must have got jealous. He needs to find a new chaser and fast.

He headed down the to the quiditch pitch half an hour earlier. When he got there he could see someone flying around the pitch. After a minute of watching them he realised who it was. He dressed into his quiditch robes as fast as he could and ran out with his broom to the quiditch pitch

He shouted

"DRACO"!

As soon as he flew close enough to hear.

Draco looked down and also slipped on his broom having to grip on tight to the handle and slow down. Draco came low until he reached the floor harry heart was in his mouth. Draco hoped that he not seen the little slip but who was he kidding harry was one of the best flyers in Hogwarts he knew every trick.

Draco asked

"What are you doing here?"

Harry didn't answer it was plain obvious that he was starting his quiditch practice as he was wearing the robes.

Harry exploded at Draco

"What do you think you were doing?"

He was waiting for the answer what does it look like but instead Draco answer after a moment

"Clearing my head about everything that happened and I miss flying."

Harry softened his tone

"Please be more careful can't have you falling off."

Draco was happy that Harry wasn't too mad at him when he heard most dreaded voice

"Harry! I wanted to be here when you picked as my replacement."

Draco muttered so just harry could just about hear

"I have a practical practice session good luck"

He stormed off before Ginny could reach them. He hoped that private conversation he had with Ginny would stay just that private.

Next day Draco found himself once again alone in the library thankfully no sign of Hermione when suddenly harry was sitting next to him. Draco looked up into those loving emerald green eyes that always made his heart melt. Harry saw by look on Draco's face something was up. Harry smiled fell off his face and knew was stupid question

"Are you okay Draco?"

"Fucking fine potter never felt better!"

"What's wrong?"

"Where you want me to start? I'm tired and stressed and have so much work and it getting to me and Harry I don't think Ginny baby yours."

The last one harry was not excepting

"Why do you say that?"

"The dates I don't think are right."

"You don't have to be jealous it you I love….

"There in no way I am jealous of her!"

"Draco."

"I'm going bed night love you."

Harry watched Draco walk out after collecting his thing without another word or look. Draco hadn't looked back because soon he made it to the door he burst into tears and somehow managed to run even how big he was getting.

Harry?"

Harry lifted his head from the book he was meant to studding out of.

Hermione asked

"Have you listened to a word a have just said?"

Harry lied quickly

"Yeah"

Look back at the book too quickly

"What your answer?"

Harry blinked waiting for Hermione to repeat the question. She sighed and sat next to him

She asked

"What's wrong harry? I can tell the way you been distant."

Harry closed his book and looked into Hermione large brown eyes and face that hard concern written all over it.

Harry took a deep breath he hated admitting he wasn't perfect between him and Draco

"Just arguments that are between me and Draco. I thought the was jealous of things between me finding out about Ginny's baby he said that he think the baby not mine something to do with dates and he been so tired and irritable I guess you say I'm worrying to much same as him."

She looked at Harry with the concern in with face and answered timidly

"Harry I am too worried about Draco. I didn't want to alarm you but me and we had little augment but you know Malfoy told me stay out of his business get had to reading what I'm good at."

Harry was shocked at this he knew that Draco was very private and like to only keep thing between him and harry and Hermione knew more than she should of already. He told her in confidence about the dark lord being the father of Draco's twins.

Harry knew to was late only couple people left in common room but he still edged closer to her and whispered but not so everyone would see

"Draco very practice and half the time won't let even me in. he scared after all the thing that have happened on the past. His energy levels are low because he having twins and he had to take his practical exams early. I think he more scared but Draco will never admit to that."

Hermione gasped which made to people look for a moment before looking away.

"Twins! No wonder he was having troubles in D.A sessions and need all the rest he can get. Harry you should be worried male pregnancy are difficult enough."

Harry looked at Hermione and said

"he has told me that there a chance of complication but all depending on family genes but no record of any Malfoy having male pregnancy and no record of a male pregnancy going wrong Draco said so we have to wait and see and Draco says he is ready. I will be there but we sure nothing will happen. Hermione will you cheek essay in the morning I'm tired and Ron will probably be back just before curfew as normal snogging her face off."

Hermione nodded barley listening now the last part Draco had told was barley a word of truth. There had been no death for 200 year before male pregnancy was a thing of the past and not heard of. Male pregnancy was biggest killer in gay couples and Draco knew that she could tell him. Before Hermione had time to clear her head harry at gone to bed leaving Hermione speechless and alone.

Harry finally fell to sleep thinking about worry in her voice. How bad could complications be? He needed to start researching too.

He was in a room which was nowhere in Hogwarts he could hear a voice he turned around and there was a long table. He could only hear voice but could see no1. He felt something from behind he and looked down a his feet to see a very large snake slithering past, then he heard that haunted deathly voice whispered command

"NAGINI! Come!"

He knew straight away he was in the room where the dark lord must be staying and he was angry.

He seemed to speak to people harry could see. He was scared to move in case he was seen or spotted he heard the voice speak again

"Nagini has told me she had search the whole of the Malfoy house there no were to seen. I knew where Malfoy is and he untouchable until out plan is ready. You need to bring Lucius to me! I won't care know you kill even his slut of a wife it only way to keep the you get one from running off when Dumbledore has gone!"

Harry inched toward and heard the next comment

"Why do we need them both either can give you an heir?"

Voldermort was smiling evilly again

"Yes but that lets make a family reunion they can die together."

Harry sat up in bed sweating and breathing heavy.

**Thank you for reading hope you like it **

**Please review **


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for reviews I will try answer any in the next chapter or pm you that it will be in later chapter if not I will explain to you.

**Been busy with college course work so taking a while to write at the moment.**

**I have had reviews about grammar and spelling I am slowly working my way through the older chapters sorry about the wait. **

**This may contain strong language and sexual content. **

**It a male/male if do not like do not read.**

**The next chapters may contain things from the HBP in this chapter and others.**

**I do not own harry potter in anyway **

**Chapter 22 **

Draco could never remember a time he felt so tired and stressed. The twins were draining his energy more and more everyday as they grew. His exams were coming closer by the day but the was most important thing on his mind. The twins and Ginny's child was important to him. He never felt so alone on doing something then now only person that knew how he felt was the Weasley girl just great he thought to himself carrying on trying to practice the spell once again.

He wasn't going to get any further tonight and decided to go to sleep.

As he walked into his dormitory. No one was asleep yet they were still downstairs hr could help but look over to Bliase's bed. He remembered all the nights they laughed together and he started to fall in love with him was now a distance memory and he wished he listened to him. He had harry now and loved him more than anything but didn't stop the scars weren't open.

Next day harry and Ron (who finally started calming down about Ginny) walked towards defence against the dark arts. Hermione was already there with her very heavy bag, the door open to revel Snape standing there in his normal black robe. He ordered

"Inside you won't need any books out just to take notes."

Harry Ron and Hermione all looked at each other knowing that this was going to be a very long lesson.

One everyone was in there seat harry looked around at Draco who was sitting at back of class room who was paying no attention.

Snape started to speak which made everyone pay attention to him

"I would like to inform you that I will be taking this class from now one as you former teacher as felt he cannot carry on teaching at the present time."

The gasps around that room couldn't be missed

Snape carried on speaking

"All of you on this room have had different teacher who have different way of teaching. I have taken each and every one of you in the past for potion. Same rule apply here as they did there. In matter of months you will all be taking exams as it part way through the year for this year exams I will take nothing less than acceptable onto next year. Next year's exams I will except an outstanding."

Snape carried on his lesson him his usual manor he asked question which Hermione new answer to every single one to find out what they had learn and giving them notes and revise first 4 chapter that they have covered.

Harry waited for Draco at the end with Hermione.

He complained all the way down to potions until Hermione said

"Harry you been complaining that the teacher we have no nothing and when you're fighting you haven't got time to memorise bunch of spells. Snape knows what voldermort capable of."

Harry looked at Hermione if she was mad and was about to had a go when Draco said

"It true babe, I better go stand by pansy as we getting close to potions and we not telling everyone the truth."

This made harry forget what he was going to say as he watched Draco walk off in front of them both.

After a moment of harry stand there Hermione started to pull on his robes and said

"Come on harry we have potions you never know might be better now Snape not here."

It only just dawned to harry that they would need a need potion master Snape couldn't be in two classes at once.

As they arrived the door opened to reveal a man that was much older than Snape. He watched everyone walk past and wanted to shake harry hand which was nothing that wasn't normal for harry after 6 years. He also looked down at Draco bump as he walked past.

Once everyone was seated he started to speak

"I'm professor Slughorn I'm going to be covering for a while. I have spoken to professor Snape about what you have done so far what it left to get you through your exams."

After he made sure everyone was here except for Blaise which he found out from another Slytherin that he would not be back when he called out list of names he been given.

After a moment he carried on with his lesson

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is and used for?"

Straight away Hermione hand was in the air

She answered knowing what she was on about

"It most powerful love potion in the world".

Professor Slughorn nodded and said

"10 points to Gryffindor. You won't be making this potion today bit starting a less difficult love potion. Pages 154 I have a surprise for whoever does best at end of the project."

Harry didn't know what to do about the dream he had. It had been on his mind all day. Did Voldermort know he was seeing this?

After a long quiditch practice harry made sure everything was locked and returned back to Gryffindor tower. Hermione was waiting for him.

He walked up to her trying to sound normal

"Hey Moine."

She looked at him arms still crossed

"Hello harry, do you still want your essay before bed?"

Harry nodded racing up the stairs to his dormitory. He found Ron sitting eating chocolates.

Ron asked

"Harry, these chocolate left on your bed I know should waited for you don't mind me having one do u?"

Harry looked at the packet and answered

"Or half a dozen as that how many you eaten. I don't want any of them. No one believes that you are ill at practice so you better make sure lavender doesn't kick off ta the next."

A dreamy smile appeared on Ron face at mention of the name lavender.

Ron said in a dreamy voice to match his dreamy face

"Oh harry I'm in love."

Harry looked away not wanting to hear about lavender. He opened the map to see if he could see Draco. He looked once open map quickly only half listening to Ron

"Do you think she even knows who I am?"

This made harry snort and Ron look u at him sharply and answered in voice unlike his own

"Are you laughing about my love for Romilda vane?"

This made harry burst out laughing and Ron held his wand pointing it at harry.

*I'm sorry didn't mean to laugh."

He sat back on his bed to he out of ron wand as he had not lowered it and found a note

_Harry _

_I meant to give you theses before Christmas but didn't get chance. Hope you had nice Christmas though and enjoy these chocolate _

_Lots of love _

_Romilda xxx _

He then realised that she must of smuggled some of Slughorn's love potion.

He ran down to Hermione hoping she knew what to do

He gave her the note and she laughed as he read.

"Ron ate the chocolate while I was at quiditch practice. He now lives with her. What are we going to do?"

Hermione answered after moment

"Only sensible thing to do is take him to Slughorn as we not sure what potion was used and he is the potion master that explain about love potion today. She could of taken some from there."

Harry nodded dragged Ron down the stairs.

"Come wots me I'll take you to her."

He held him down to Snape's old office hoping that Slughorn would be more willing to help then Snape ever was. Half way down the stair case they saw lavender she ran up to Ron and trying to hug him.

He pushed her back and said

"Leave me alone, I'm busy."

Harry looked at lavender's upset face. He decided not to say anything leave it for Ron to sort when back to normal

They hurried towards slug horn office fast as they could.

Soon as Slughorn opened the door and he saw harry and his face lightened up straight away.

"How can I help you at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry I need your help Ron swallowed some love potion form a girl that was trying give it to me and I … we need you…"

"Oh come in, I'm sure we had some anti-dote in here somewhere."

As they sat down Slughorn came hurrying back with a drink with Ron took without a look of horror.

Ron asked after a moment

"What happened?"

Harry answered not sure what to say

"you took love potion that Romilda Vane that was left for me and you just ended things with your girlfriend"

Over neck couple of days Hermione mood improved, it couldn't of been the fact that soon as they got back to the tower Hermione had waited up for them and he hugged Hermione straight away which got there friendship back on track.

Hermione was in the library when Draco came up to her.

She smiled at him she was in a good mood not even Malfoy mood swings weren't going to annoy her today.

"hey. How your studying going for practical tests?"

Draco looked up it was clear he been crying

"not the best got lot of my mind."

Hermione said

"I can help if you like I do with harry and Ron."

Draco smiled best he told nodded he felt sharp pain in his stomach bit trying to keep it of his face bets he could.

Friday night Harry finally got in bed and cheeked his map again. He noticed this last week that Draco would go missing for about an hour at a time then appear on the 2nd floor then head back up to RoR then after 20 minutes going down toward the dungeons for rest of the night. He didn't know if to be worried.

While helping Draco study he came across a few male pregnancy books and taken one slipped it in his bag while them to was busy talking about a spell.

He took out his bag and sat in the bed.

He muttered

"Lumos"

Not wanting to wake the whole dorm up. They were all part of Dumbledore's army but he still didn't think good idea letting them see him look through a book about male pregnancy.

_Male pregnancy consists of powerful magic that is not created just by but a wand. The use of potion and spells at most time must be used to help a fully blooded wizard conceive. _

Harry flipped few the pages knowing that this was unless information Draco was a veela. He found symptoms that he knew Draco had experience all but one that harry knew of:

_Sharp stabs of pain which means matter of days till the birth and may need to rest more._

Reading about this more worried him that put him to ease on the subject. He decided it was after midnight and needed to try and sleep.

Next day at breakfast harry Ron and Hermione sat eating. Harry's eye didn't leave the Slytherin table no sign of pansy or Draco. Ron voice brought him back to what was going on right in front of him.

"erm… what did I say to lavender?"

Hermione looked at harry and harry answered after a minute

"Well was more of you pushed her away saying you loved someone else then later she saw you hugged Hermione."

Realisation grew on Ron's face.

Ron answered

"Oh she just looks put out but I mean .."

Harry and Hermione nodded knowing what they known all along. Everyone could see that Ron liked Hermione and Hermione liked Ron back they were just both way to proud to admit it to one another.

All of a sudden harry noticed Malfoy standing next to ron who was sitting on the other side of table.

"Morning scar head."

Draco said teasingly to harry who could help smile and answer back

"Malfoy"

Draco took a piece of toast and said

"What are you doing today?"

"Quiditch practice this morning then homework after lunch why?"

He didn't answer until he finished his breakfast with them.

"Harry after lunch I need you to wait for me here. I need to show you something!"

Harry asked

"what wrong?"

Draco only smirked and walked off into the direction of the dungeons.

The quiditch practice sessions were slightly getting better. it was still bitter cold outside and after 2 hours flying harry felt like he may need to be unfreeze from his broom by lunch. Ron confidence had started to slip again. Now Ginny wasn't able to play because of her pregnancy by the looks of how the other two new chaser were doing Katie was going to be scoring goals by herself and he was going to be against the Ravinclaw's new seeker. He didn't know who it was just that Cho had decided to tell them she was giving up her place on the team to concentrate getting through her N.E. .

Harry was happy when lunch time came he felt like ice bit had somehow sill manage to catch the snitch. Ginny had watched the match giving pointer to the chasers. She just had to make sure she was steady on her broom and watch out for bluger which for this reason harry had only let one out for the beaters to practice on.

Hermione had a time table sorted for her own revision but also Ron and harry and Draco new one. Hermione and Ron had headed to the library and told harry to come join them after speaking to Draco. Ron wasn't too fond of harry and Draco still and even more jealous that Hermione had made him a time table. Harry knew that now Ron was paying attention again it would take him a long time, it had taken him all summer to get us to the fact he like Ginny and now he didn't know what to do for the best between his sister and his best friend.

Draco finally finished and told Crabbe and Goygle to go back to the common room he would join them in an hour.

Once everyone had finished and gone off for the afternoon harry asked Draco

"What's wrong?"

"I have to show you something?"

"Hermione wants us to go meet her in the library after."

"Yes but this is more exciting. Not had chance to tell you and don't know where to start. Just follow."

Harry knew that ask question would more than likely put Draco in a bad mood and followed him to the 2nd floor in silence. They got talk way though the corridor and instead of turning toward the library and charms classroom he turned in the other direction and whispered something to the painting which slowly became a door.

They went into a room which was a table a chair in the corner and a sofa with a small sure place. Harry confused looked must of showed. Draco pulled him toward a room inside it was a baby blue colour with two wooden cot. The wall where lined with different types of book of caring for baby to baby books. On the floor where boxes of things harry didn't know.

Draco was actually smiling now. He pulled harry out that room and into the bedroom. He quickly did an extension charm on the bed before sitting on it. Harry had no idea if he fallen into a dream or something he never seen a room which like this before in Hogwarts a curricular sitting room leading off 3 room.

"Oh the other room a bathroom babe."

Draco added seeing harry look across from the door of what looked like a bedroom.

Harry couldn't only ask simply

"What all this Draco?"

Draco asked in his normal tone

"Don't be so dump potter what it look like?"

Harry said without looking at Draco

"A nursery and bedroom."

Draco sat on bed and answered

"Yes exactly a nursery for someone who pregnant with twins. Snape and Dumblordore been sorting it for months. I am going to be living here in matter of weeks "

Harry realised that this must be why didn't show the map when he was in here. It was new.

"Harry I want you come live with me here until end of the school year."

Harry opened his mouth couple time before remembering how to talk

"I'm not allowed to stay here wots you I can't believe you didn't say before before."

Draco answered

"I don't care if not allowed. I'm moving in here with the twins in couple of month."

Harry didn't know what to think he looked at Draco and asked

"What if we get caught?"

Draco answered him

"Since when did you become a Hufflupuff? Gryffindor meant to be brave and sure i can show you know much fun it can be with my Slytherin charm."

He spelled the door shut and locked.

Harry woke up not relised wearing h ewas. He was wearing nithing and in a orom he ha dno idea where it was. He sat you then relised that jis blonde boyfriend wa sin bed with me. Draco woke u and answered

"Morning Hun."

Harry saud in shock

"I stayed here all night?"

"Looks like it babe."

Harry couldn't think of anything to say but

"Hermione going to go mental we were meant to meet her."

Draco got u started walking toward the bathroom and called back

"Once she had in bed with her soul mate having bets sex even she won't leave for revision. Baby is making me need toilet again"

Once Draco got back harry knew sooner or later he needed to ask Draco.

"Draco I had a dream not long ago I was going to ask you last night. Your father was mention. Is there a possibly that your father is also carrying Voldermort's child?"

Draco looked away for a moment before meeting Harry's emerald green eyes again

"I can't be sure he said best he didn't say in case the death eaters get me, I better off sorting out my own problems."

Harry swallowed and answered Draco

"I really hope he knows what he doing because voldermort doing to search for him till he find him."

Draco smiled and answered

"I don't want you to save him and he doesn't want to be saved either. He has gone out the country he left me and mother behind for protection. It better we don't know where. I'd rather not talk about this harry. Let get dressed go breakfast, we going to get earache off granger. "

The got dressed and just as they was leaving the room Draco told harry

"for when you need bring your stuff here as u know you want to answer last night the password you need to whisper is hidden secrets."

Harry left the door think hidden secret was right for that room. Where the room was, what had happened in the room and spoken of were all hidden secrets.

**Thank you for reading**

**Hope you are enjoying this story**

**Please comment **


	23. Chapter 23

**The next following chapter will focus more up on what happens in the HBP. **

**Thank you for the reviews very thankfully and I'm happy to explain anything I've forgotten this is the first fanfiction I have ever tried to write I maybe forgot slight things. **

**Please remember that I am at college and this is what I do in my free time so if I do take while to write chapter it is because I have a lot of course work. **

**Sorry about any grammar and spelling mistakes **

**This may contain strong language and sexual content to some point. **

**This is a male/male slash if you do not like them please do not read **

**I am very thankful to anyone that reviews on any of my chapters **

**Chapter 23**

Draco first exam was going to be practical potion exam. To pass this he had to brew a potion and there is a chance that the people watching over exams can ask questions. None of this put Draco off he went in full of confidence came out the same way. Slughorn had been in there same time as him and was shocked by how much he knew about certain subject he brought out while brewing to give him extra marks. He knew that he had passed with flying colours no matter how hard the theory exam was (which he offered to take at the end of April).

Same happened again in charms with the help Hermione had given him and lesson they had last night. He was right on everyone except for one where the baby he kicked while they said would not get marked down. He offered to once again take the theory exam in April 2 weeks away.

Harry and Ron were walking back though the castle after another quiditch practice when Luna and Sophie came out of the nowhere and started talking loudly to them.

Luna said with dreamy look as always on her face

"Hello Harry, Ron. How was your quiditch practice?"

Ron asked before harry opened his mouth

"How did you know? Have you spying on us?"

Luna answered in her usual voice

"No I was in the Ravinclaw girl dormitory when Sophie came to tell me some great news but your full of mud and your robes are all over the place which shows you have tried to dress quickly as possible. You are also wearing same expression that you were at the last match when you only won by 20 points with catching the snitch."

The last part of that comment made Ron look at his feet. After knowing Luna for over a year they both knew Luna had not meant to it to be offensive.

Sophie changed the subject and started talking to them to them

"You know how Cho Chang quit her spot on the team end of January and they finally made a decision was new captain who wasn't happy with the team and I might have a place as a chaser on the team!"

Sophie looked to happy, harry realised that this was the first time he ever seen her smile and her smile was one of the only thing that was different to her brother's but her hair and eyes and pointed face were exactly the same.

Luna carried on talking

"Have you stopped doing D.A meetings?"

Harry didn't know what to say.

Ron answered

"There is a lot going on at the moment with all exams. We will try and arrange one soon."

That answer was good enough for them as they both smiled and walked off in the other direction.

Late that night Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor tower. Most people had slowly decided it was time for bed.

Harry said with little interest in his voice

"We saw Sophie and Luna earlier they were asking about the D.A?"

Hermione said

"Oh, it's difficult with exams and homework."

Harry answered

"I know but voldermort still out. He is not going to give up. Voldermort going to do everything he can to make sure I am killed."

Hermione said

"You and Snape will never get on Harry but least he knows what he doing I mean he been after the job for years."

Harry didn't want to argue for anymore of the time he was going to spend here. He couldn't stop think about the room Draco was going to be will with the twins.

Harry sat under the tree by the lake that he sat by so many times in the summer with Ron and Hermione. He was thinking about moving out of Gryffindor tower into the room that was Draco's. He thought about the many silly bickering arguments between Hermione and Ron he did wish they just swallow their pride and admit it to each other. He hated it when got out of hand but loved the way it was never quiet but they always were there for one another when it mattered. He enjoyed many nights he sat up talking to the both of them. He was so use to hearing Ron snoring it been so difficult getting to sleep with just Draco in the room at Christmas at Grimald place. He still had no idea how he was meant to break the news the Ron and Hermione he wouldn't been seen there for much longer and how they were going to react.

He was not able to see Draco as he told harry day before no distraction as he had his transfiguration exams and needed to concentrate as much as possible.

Harry got back to the tower to not find Hermione or Ron anywhere. He looked on murders map to find Ron was down by charms talking to Ginny and of course Hermione was at the library.

He was looking at the homework he was left to complete he couldn't rely on Draco anymore in potion lessons. Slughorn liked him because of him being the chosen one. He hoped that with a bit of luck Slughorn would mark him up. So far he has been pleased with what he done in lessons.

Hermione and Ron came barging in through the portrait both looking very red in the face and looked very angry and they did not take their eyes off each other. Another one of their arguments harry thought to himself knowing better the interrupt them when they were both this mad.

Ron shouted

"He was looking at you like he was going to do something that why I said something!"

Hermione answered in a voice just as loud

"Well don't blame me if he goes to head about it you punched him in front of a crowd of people. It was totally uncalled for; he can look at whoever he likes and there were lots of people in there and he wasn't going to say or do anything his girlfriend was close by."

Ron voice was just as loud it was starting to draw attention

"Oh so if he was trying to kiss you I should just say hi and walk by."

Hermione said as calm as she could mange

"Ronald Weasley you go from one extreme to the other!"

So turned and stormed away toward the girls dormitories furiously. Ron who face was almost as red as his hair shortly after went up to the boy dormitories. Harry couldn't believe what had happened. He thought to himself sometimes the arguments were becoming more of a nightmare.

Harry was sure that time was going backwards not forwards, waiting for Draco in Draco's new room trying to do his homework he wanted to be first to see him. He was realising why Draco had asked how boring even one night in here on his own must be. All of a sudden he heard the door moved.

Draco came him and stopped dead when seeing harry in front of the fire place.

Harry ginned at him and asked

"Hey dray, how did it go babe?"

Draco asked

"What you doing here?"

By the tone Draco used he could tell he was in a bad mood but because of the babies or because he thought his test didn't go well he would never know. If Draco didn't want to share information he wouldn't let you find out till he wanted you to or left information lying around like when harry had found his pregnancy test.

Harry muttered

"I wanted to find out how your test went I'll go if you like."

Draco didn't say anything he just sat down on the sofa that was facing the fire. Harry got up not sure if to leave Draco wouldn't meet his eyes.

Draco spoke once harry was standing

"It was rubbish harry. It was stupid nothing like we practiced."

Harry couldn't help but ask

"Who are we?"

Draco spoke in the usual lazy drawl he uses when he use to always talk to harry.

"Granger was in the library got the books for me and then kept pestering me about which ones to concentrate on. Then weasel came wondering in the library must of got lost. He was being more of a pain then helping. Then all of sudden he was arguing with someone and then Hermione and he were arguing and left the library without a goodbye. Don't think either of them would have realised if they dropped their wand. How do you deal with them harry?"

Harry was far then hurt that Draco had let Hermione and Ron help even if he not asked for it. Hermione did everything in her power to get her hands on a book or something to revise but why Ron? And why had no one bothered to tell him last night.

Harry tried to not let it show on his face while he stayed with Draco for a while. He left to head towards Gryffindor tower before it got dark. As he was about to open the passage way Draco spoke up and it wasn't like the drawl he used early it was the voice that almost no one had ever heard Draco use until last year.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I hurt you and don't say you don't feel hurt. You show way too much on your face you always have. You going to need to me an answer if you moving in too?"

Harry turned back toward Draco and answered

"I do but need to tell Ron and Hermione first before I do"

Draco knew harry wasn't sure about moving in this just made he feel like harry made him second to his friend. He wasn't going to say anything after harry was upset he didn't get to help.

Draco smirked and nodded leaving toward the bedroom as harry left. He been emotional all day and was sick of crying at simplest thing in front of harry he needed to act more independence in front of harry.

The next day harry knew Draco had another exam so would be excused from all lessons. Harry knew fully well he pass with flying colour. Transfiguration was really hard to concentrate with thinking about telling the others that were still not talking except for every other sarcastic remark being made by Hermione about something Ron had said to harry.

Harry was sat in middle of them trying to listen to the lesson but it was hopeless his mind was in too many places.

In the whole day harry had 10 minutes to speak to Draco after dinner where he promise to tell Ron and Hermione tonight ever if they wasn't talking tonight. To harry surprised when he got there. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all talking like there been no arguments.

She was no longer wearing her charm she claimed it made her tired all the time.

Harry heard Ron say

"Can't believe that mom and dad have taken the news this well. I excepted mum to ground you till you were 27."

Ginny just said

"They not happy but understand. A baby isn't the end of the world."

Harry walked forward so they could see him. Ginny turned towards him and beamed when she saw him she asked

"Harry do u want to come with me for the scan in Friday? Unless you too busy with Draco and his child."

Harry tried to not hear how she said last part

"No Draco busy he has exams to study for and yes I'd like to go."

Ginny replied

"Great, it will be 7:30pm the hospital wing?"

She got up and walked out without a word where she was going.

After a few minutes harry asked

"Hermione can you help me with…"

"Oh for heaven's sake harry. You need to start learning to write your own essays. Only the opening paragraph and I mean it this time."

It was almost midnight and Hermione started yawned she was about to say night when harry said

"I think I should tell you that I think I am going to stay with Draco a few nights a week."

This made Ron and Hermione look at each other Hermione looked concerned but Ron beat her to it he blurted out

"You are going to sleep with the snakes!"

Harry answered quickly

"no Draco as his own room now for when the twins come he was hoping I'll stay over as he going to all on his own every night with the twins if not."

Hermione look didn't changed

"Well harry if it what you want but I think you are break more than

A dozen school rules."

Hermione muttered good night straight away and grabbed her homework walked back without glancing. Ron looked at harry and then looked away shaking his dead like harry had said something very stupid. As they out there homework back in there bag and started to head up stair together Ron kept saying why would you want to leave me and Hermione and Gryffindor tower. I loved lavender way you do him bit never leave to make her happy.

Harry stopped listening Ron was trying to changed his mind we was so happy not said moving in with Draco.

Harry muttered night pulled curtains round and quickly getting bed the quicker Ron thought he was going to sleep the quicker he hoped he would forget about this.

Next few day Draco took many of his exams. This left Draco drained of magic and strength. An hour after dinner Draco would be ready for bed again. Ron was still not happy and harry heard him mutter things to Ginny about him going to stay with Draco once a week. Harry was learning to not listen to Ron and sat with Hermione get his homework completed soon as she came back. He understood that she was a lot more helpful for him knowing what to look for and tell him to practice. He would properly just slow them up or just stand there being good for nothing if he went along.

Draco last exam was Friday morning. After 2 months of nothing but revision and 2 weeks of spells it was all over for Draco just a few theory exams to think about and he be done until his twins were born. That was next thing he had to worry about.

Harry was far from able to celebrate with Draco. He still had all his exams he not studied for. He was still behind on his homework. Every week for one reason or another he was getting in detention with Snape or getting house point took off him.

Friday passed quite quickly. Draco only now had to appear for theory lesson as he had no more practical to do. Potions was still not at the top of harry list of favourite lesson but now not work with Draco meant he may fail. Slughorn marked him up more than he should. Harry realised it was because of who he was the boy who lived not to mention he known voldermort in his days at Hogwarts and lily was one of the students that Slughorn favoured. This didn't bother harry he at all. He was bothered to find out much as he could about his parents form the people who had known them. He also had other things on his mind right now.

That night harry said goodnight to Ron and Hermione as he left ad headed toward the hospital after Ginny who disappeared through the portrait hole 10 minutes earlier.

Ginny pregnancy was another one of those problems that couldn't be missed or forgotten. He was still no closer to finding out the truth about the fatter and he wouldn't until it was born. He lay in bed wide awake trying to work out the date but then didn't know enough about it and couldn't remember so much had happened this year.

Arriving at the hospital wing Ginny was there outside. She half smiled when seeing harry. Whenever he looked into her dark brown eyes now he could never see the sparkle that use to be there when they were together. Sometimes he use to see anger or hurt for a moment but he was gone so quickly he sometimes he use to think he was imaging it.

He followed Ginny through the doors and madam Promfrey was waiting for them in the small room where the muggle equipment was set up.

Ginny climbed on the bed. Has harry stepped closer Ginny grabbed his hand.

Madam Promfrey set the equipment up and ready to show them the screen.

"The baby starting to form quite nicely now miss Weasley. Do you know what you are planning ti do after having this child."

Ginny answered quickly

"Yes I have spoken to my mum and dad. They are concerned about this but understand that it has happened. They are planning to help me take care of this child. I am planning to spend as much time as possible at home in holiday to bond with my child and take over full responsibly at the age of 17."

Harry was shocked to do this. It had only come to his mind that now that Mr and Mrs Weasley knew the truth and if turned out was his child he would properly never be welcome.

Madame Promfrey asked

"Would you both like to know sex?"

Ginny looked at him and spoke directly to him asking

"I can wait if you don't want to."

Harry looked at Ginny and said

"Yes I'd like to know but I'll wait for the birth if you rather wait"

Ginny answered

"Let's just do it."

Madame Promfrey moved her wand over Ginny stomach and mutters something. Pink mist started to kill the room which made Madame Promfrey smile and loud fast beating sound followed.

Madame Promfrey told them

"It a girl. It has a very strong heartbeat. Just because of the doesn't mean that you should rest much as possible. I know you have exams which also involved a couple of practical exams. Which mean you will need a good night rest beforehand. If you get sharp pain you are to come straight here even if you are in the middle of an exam."

Ginny mutter and nodded in an agreement. Harry felt happy. He forgot that Draco said about being careful don't want you hurt if not your baby. He was going to an actually be a father to a daughter and adoptive father to Draco's twins. He couldn't remember feeling this happy except when he realised that he would be leaving the Dursley's for a whole year.

That night in the coming room harry couldn't concentrate on any work. Thousands of things on his mind. Hermione said to break the silence

"I've been thinking about the D.A I think it's a good idea to hold another session see if the members think it worth it."

It had been nearly a month since the last D.A session. He didn't except Draco to carry on learning the students that were not ready for very advanced magic as well as preparing all his exams. Ginny couldn't go because of the pregnancy. Everyone had started preparing for their exams that were in there year. He was going to leave it until maybe next year. After all they had a teacher that was starting to teach them even if he and Snape like Hermione pointed would never get on.

Harry turned to face her

"But what about Snape it true he good teacher and none of us like him but long as he teaching us defence,"

Hermione argued back

"Let's just see what they all think."

Ron who was trying to concentrate on his potions notes

"Anyone doesn't understand they can go and ask Snape long as there a Slytherin. I hate to admit it but we need time to study to pass out exams."

Hermione argued back

"Well Ronald if you stuck to my study time table I don't for both of you there is time for every subject and maybe possible quiditch session one day a week."

Ron had stayed out after practice to work on his balance in broom before next match while harry and Hermione had studied.

Hermione asked already knowing the answer

"Shall I let everyone know for Thursday night?"

Harry nodded in agreement going back to his history of magic homework.

A Gryffindor second year approached harry as dinner was ending and asked unsure

"Harry potter?"

Harry could see the boy was looking for his scar. Ron turned toward the short boy with dark blonde hair answered

"No he not going to talk about you know who! And no he is not giving you his autograph so move!"

"No I have a message from professor Dumblordore."

Harry asked

"What is it?"

"He said to tell you acid pop at 7:30".

Harry thanked him and turned to take a sip of his pumpkin juice while the boy look one lest fearful look at Ron before running off."

Hermione was looking at harry excepting a explanation

Harry explained

"Dumblordore said he was going to teach me things to help fight you know who."

At 7:30 he arrived at Dumblordore office whispered the password to the stone phoenix. He always hated doing this. If anyone was watching they think he was mad well if they already didn't with what the papers have been saying at least they believed he was back."

He opened the door to see Dumblordore sitting at his desk. His twinkle appeared back in his eye when he was harry appear. He beckoned harry inside and to sit on if the seats opposite his desk.

As harry sat down Dumblordore began to speak

"You know how I told you I have been trying to find memories of Voldermort from the past. There not many people that still remember him as tom riddle but I showed you the few I managed to get and lately I think I finally have the true memory of Slughorn".

Dumblordore pensive flew over to them with one flick form his wand. With the slivery light that lightened up Dumblordore face harry could see how old and tired he actually looked.

They dived into the pensive together into Slughorn memory somehow Dumbledore had managed to retrieved off him after they had seen the fake one many months ago before he came to teaching at the school.

_They were in the same room as last time. It was somewhere in Hogwarts looked like one of the room down on the dungeons. Tom asked the same questions and Slughorn told him he should become minster of magic. He was acting like he was the leader of the group already. Slughorn once again look at the clock on the side and told them they better get to bed. One by one they all left until only riddle was left standing there._

_Slughorn was now standing by his desk when tom turned to him asked_

"_Can I ask you about something sir?"_

"_What is it tom?"_

"_I was reading something yesterday and I came across something called Horcruxes. Do you know anything about Horcruxes?"_

_Slughorn was looking slightly nervous and asked_

"_Is this school related tom"_

_Tom explained_

"_I was reading in the library a couple days ago and been playing in my mind and I don't really see eye to eye with professor Dumblordore I was hoping you would be able to help. Is it something that not allowed to be taught?"_

_Slughorn could see no way out of this now so he answered by saying _

"_It very rarely you will find a book on the subject these days. It is very dark magic. It can't hurt to explain what it means of the book didn't explain to you. A Horcrux is what you call then object you keep part if your soul inside."_

_Tom asked_

"_But sir... I don't understand how it works?"_

_Slughorn answered him again_

"_You would have to split you soul, if you are killed that part of your soul dies but the rest will still live on. It is very powerful dark magic. There are spells but I don't know them"_

"_How do you split you soul sir?_

_Slughorn looked like he couldn't help what was coming out of his mouth now he carried explaining to tom_

"_Killing a Person will rip your soul."_

_Harry could tell that this isn't the first time he had done this. After years and having get information out of people bit by bit he could tell that riddle had done this before._

_Tom carried on once more he really needed this information harry could tell and he wasn't about to stop until he got what he wanted,_

"_Would it be able to do more than once? Seven most powerful numbers in wizarding world isn't it?"_

_Slughorn spoke after a moment,_

"_Seven pieces! Merlin beard tom. Ripping you soul once is bad enough."_

_Slughorn looked concerned at this. He looked like he never heard anything like it before._

_Slughorn asked his face could tell him was fearing the worst_

"_Tom please tell you wouldn't consider doing this?"_

_Riddle answered quickly_

"_Of course not sir."_

Two seconds later and harry and Dumbledore landed back in Dumbledore office.

After a few moments of taking in the information

"Dumblordore answered I been asking this information for four years now. Tom riddle dairy was the first thing. A memory can't act by itself would means didn't take him long to make his first one after finding out the information he needed. I don't know where he got that information from but he wasn't from any book. That kind of magic been long forgotten. No book in Hogwarts would have told him that. It had been banned to teach at Hogwarts and was no book left about it in Hogwarts that I know of."

Harry asked

"But do you think he manage to make all seven?"

Dumblordore said

"Yes I think he did harry?"

Harry said

"Then why did you go for the stone five year ago?"

"The stone had been use for many time it causes more harm than good, I have told you this before, it would have made him immortal for as long as the stone lasted. I admit it was a bad idea to even keep the stone at Hogwarts. It should have been destroyed after first time it was tried to be taken. He would have heard of it and gone back to finding his closest horcrux."

"That could be anywhere?"

"Riddle always use to visit places form his past. Not any object could be used it would be something firm his past, which why it good to learn about his past. This ring belonged to his mother, the dairy was a present while he was at Hogwarts many more that can found just where to look I will let you know when I know more information. I think it better if you didn't pass this information on yet. And good luck for Thursday"

Harry had no idea how he Dumbledore knew what Hermione had planned a meeting. He said goodnight before leaving to make his way up the stair case.

Thursday evening came rather fast, he hardly had any chance to speak to Draco then to ask how he was and explain about the meeting. He wasn't sure what he was meant to say. Do you want to stop coming meeting or carry on now he that we have Snape teaching didn't sound very well.

They arrived and the room slowly filled up. To his surprise a lot of people turned up. The four others out of his dormitory, (he was not sure if dean would) Luna and Sophie who he excepted to turn up at the least, Ernie and Hannah and Justin and Antony out of house huffpuff, terry boot and Michael corner from house Ravinclaw, (zack must of known Ginny wouldn't come so didn't bother either.) Dennis and Colin Crevey, lavender and the Patil twins even if lavender was doing everything in her power to avoid Ron even if he still couldn't remember anything, mcklangen, Katie bell who was standing wots Ginny replacement on the team that Ginny had picked herself, pansy who was looking like she had something sour in his mouth and Draco!

Harry was shocked who had turned up. Hermione was the first to get up to speak, once everyone was sitting down looking at Hermione she began to speak

"Hello, I'm sorry to distract you form your study this time of year most of us had exam week after Easter yes. We are thankful you made the effort of come. We all know by now that was now have a new defence against the dark arts teacher. I understand that if he wasn't a good teacher Dumblordore would never give him the job so we understand if you do not wish to turn up to any more meeting we will understand but we will need your fake galleon back bit understand this your name is still on that piece of paper so rules still apply. You are not to tell anyone about these meeting or we will know"

When she had said the last part of that she had looked directly at Michael and terry.

Harry stood up now and everyone eyes were on him

"Voldermort is still out there waiting and gathering followers, more people go missing by the day, Snape will learn how to defend ourselves ageist a spell that could harm us and teach us how to defence ourselves against different magical creatures that can be dangerous. Everyone in this room can block a hex or jinx or curse that is throw at them. When you're fighting a death eater or anyone that is planning to kill you. That when you need to know who to jinx and throw hexes. Everyone here want to fight when there of age don't they?"

Harry saw nods around the room

"you can't just block unfriendly spells. There could be two death eaters to one of us. You need to be able to fight them back. So anything that Snape teaches you that you are not I'm sure Hermione will be happy to go over with and any other thing still not sure of I will take not a do we will practise."

Draco drawl was the first voice he heard

"I still need to practice my paronus."

Shouting filled the room next.

Harry shouted over

"No shouting can you form a line near Hermione one by one you will tell Hermione and Ron the certain thing you like to practise."

At this everyone gathered round the pair of them and Draco walked over to him and harry said

"What do you think you doing you could get hurt."

Malfoy answered

"Potter pregnant or not or death eater attacked me I still need to fight. I need to learn a patronus still and want to see what jinxes and curses granger has us learning should be fun."

Harry whisper inches away from his face

"Back to potter now?"

Draco whispered back

"well you can hold my hand if you like and see how many people if this room throw a curse at once and we would see if they could hit a side of the barn .pansy cant either and have a feeling I end up teaching Longbottom it too."

Harry nodded and walked over to help Ron and Hermione.

Most of lesson was spent working his way round the little groups until he realised it was also 9pm.

They left in group until it was Draco and harry.

Harry said stand right next to him

"It was dangerous."

"I know but you forget the proactive spell that were put on me by Dumblordore"

"I dint think so many people turn up."

"I told you before you a good teacher and people don't want voldermort to win because I've seen the way he treat pure bloods wizards I don't want to see what he will do to every muggle born in the world and anyone less than then half."

Harry looked up into Draco face and said

"I been thinking a lot about us moving in together and i would be more than happy to help you get the place ready for the twins in time."

Draco questioned

"And moving in?"

Harry said honestly

"I will I promise."

Draco didn't look too happy still and asked

"And what about your friends that you needed to ask permission from first?"

"Draco you know I was always planning to but wanted to tell them first so didn't come out of nowhere. I love you I'm engaged to you not them. They have to deal with it."

"I love you too, when are you going to move in?"

Harry took Draco hand and said

"we don't have an exact date when the twins will be born but I will move in when exam finish or when the twins are born whichever comes first I will never learn you alone for a minute with the twins."

Draco smiled at harry and asked

"mind walking me back to my room harry?"

Harry smiled and answered

"Not at all"

They left the room hand in hand big smile on both of their faces.

**Thank you for reading**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Please review **


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the reviews

Dean was not at the scan for a reason. That will reveal in later chapters.

This will have part of HBP in following chapters and will need to have read the book to understand sorry.

There will be male/male slash in his story.

Warning – sexual content and strong language used.

I do not own harry potter in anyway or form or entertainment only!

Chapter 24

As April approached the weather was less chilly and wet and more sun started to appear but this however did not improve Draco mood what so ever. He was now eight months pregnant and his mood swings were becoming more unpredictable even at the best of times and left harry guessing most days. Harry didn't have time to worry about it too much he have exams coming up in matter of days and with D.A once and week and quiditch practice 3 evening a week he was with any luck scrap through his exams with passable grades.

Hermione was no better every time they saw her lesson, meal times or in Gryffindor tower. The night he came back from Dumbledore's office he had stayed up late explain to Ron and Hermione what an horcrux was Hermione always needed to know everything till she knew more but just like Dumblordore said nothing could be found.

The exams came passed. Being able to see Draco in provoite with no one around was becoming more nad more hard. Everyone had stopped looking hen they spoke now as everybody in the school knew they were now friends.

Draco sent him a message:

_Harry meet me by the astronomy tower in an hour_

_Love D x_

Before leaving Hermione had told him if he failed charms the next exam it was his own fault they had it first thing in morning. Harry arrived slightly out of breath to see someone was already standing there. It was Draco.

Harry answered as he got close

"Do you know what happens if we get caught up here after hours."

Draco smirked and answer in a usual drawl

"Detention but since when have you ever not done something because it against the school rules."

Harry could feel cheeks going red.

Draco voice changed from his usual drawl to more serious tone

"Harry there a war coming from both sides. These twins can't be stuck in the middle of it."

Harry knew where Draco was going with this

"Draco when they twins are born I'm sure that Dumbledore has a plan. We won't understand it but he will have one."

Draco nodded still unsure

Hart couldn't look in Draco eyes knowing he wasn't going to like the news he been dreading to tell Draco.

He said it as fast she he could

"Soon I'm going on a mission with Dumblordore to do with a horcrux."

There was silence for a moment and just as harry predicted

"WHAT! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH BEFORE VOLDERMORT GETS TO YOU?"

Harry had gone straight back to Draco's room after seeing the memory about Horcruxes. Draco who usually understood most things almost as quick as Hermione had no clue what they meant. Dumbledore had called harry again two weeks later to say that in a month time Dumbledore would be going on a mission and may need Harry's help.

Harry didn't answer and Draco voice almost screamed

"YOU ARE MEANT TO BE THE CHOOSEN ONE AND SAVOUR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! DUMBLDORE HAS NO FUCKING CLUE, ANYTHING COULDN'T BE THERE. I'M STARTING TO THINK THAT HE IS LOOSING IT COMPLETELY."

If Draco carried on shouting like this they were bound to be hear and found.

Harry answered trying to get Draco to quieten down

"Draco please be quiet you upsetting yourself and the twins and don't fancy a detention for being up here. Dumbledore wouldn't take me unless he had to and Dumbledore never done anything to harm any of us in six years."

Tears had formed in Draco grey eyes he never realised before how much emotion his eyes showed while his face stayed in the same expression on it.

Draco said quietly this time to harry relief

"Harry if anything happens to you I'll never forgive you if you do. I can't lose you as you only one I have left. My mother and father had run off together to protect the child my father is carrying. I've not heard off mother in over a month. Pansy won't even let me on her new secret boyfriend. The others think we only together so you can use me for information."

Harry realised partly why Draco had such a temper lately. His family were missing and he was stuck with people who he didn't trust but harry.

Harry tried once more speaking softly

"Look Draco nothing will happen I can promise you that but if anything does the order will look after you and the twins. And they don't just want me with you for information."

Draco took a deep breath before carrying on

"I was walking past the room when they were asking you to find out the father. They didn't care what spells you used on me long as you got the information."

Harry realised how hurt Draco must of felt that night he walked out. He been pressured for information he knew he had no choice but to give then he walked out room left him sobbing heartbroken.

Harry said

"I'm sorry the way it looked but I needed to tell them something. I will wait from now one for when u ready to tell me."

Draco asked

"Harry just please be careful on this mission I don't know if I could cope with them if something happened to you. I want you to wear a protect shield like I wear all the time?"

Harry nodded and said quietly their faces inches apart.

"I promise."

They sealed there promise with long passion kiss before heading back to Draco's room.

Over the next 3 week the exams were finally finished and everyone could relax but harry. He knew the mission was tomorrow and his friends and Draco were not exactly frilled about this news. Ron and Hermione understood that no matter what happened to them it didn't matter as long as they were another step towards killing voldermort. Draco was more worried what if anything happened to harry and that he came home safe.

The evening came where he was meeting Dumbledore by the entrance hall. Dumblordore was already waiting there. He smiled as he saw harry appear with his invisibility cloak.

When he was standing in front of Dumbledore he asked

"Harry you must understand if I take you here you must be anything I say. We don't know what will be here but if I tell you to leave and let me be killed you must obey."

Harry didn't like sound of this but knew he must if that was the case and answered

"Yes sir i promise."

Dumblordore smiled appeared one more

"Good. We have to walk into the grounds; I have taken the charms off the grounds just for tonight so we can apparate there."

Harry said honestly

"Professor I have had practice but I don't have licence to do that yet."

Dumblordore answered once again

"It okay we will have to use side apparition then. When we reach the trees I would like you to hold onto my arm."

They reached the edge a little away from Hagrid hut. He looked around once last time hoping to see this place again. He held onto Dumblordore arm and the both disappeared together.

After few seconds of a spinning sensation that harry knew form experience made him feel sick had closed his eyes tightly. He could hear cracking of waves. He opened his eyes and few seconds after to find they seemed to be in edge of some rocks near little mountains. Harry face must of showed who he left because Dumbledore explained

"They brought the orphanage children here once a year near the sea. The boys couldn't got down here without breaking there neck tom would of had to use his magic."

Dumblordore examine the rock fir a moment before turning back to saying and told him

"It been sealed we must swim underneath".

Harry followed Dumblordore underneath and through break in the rocks and up into the cave."

The water had been like ice. He broke through the surface to see Dumblordore standing on the side.

He asked

"Do you think it here sir?"

Dumblordore answered

"yes I do, Follow me stay close and remember if I tell you to leave me or run you must!"

Draco was on his room hating the silence he could stop thinking about anything but hoping with everything he had that harry was safe. He read same line three times and couldn't deal with the silence he was going to go and see pansy, Crabbe, Goygle and Nott and in the Slytherin common room.

He walked in muttered the password which he hoped had not been changed. When he arrived Crabbe and Goygle were sitting together sniggering about sometime. They didn't see Draco until he was standing right in front of them he said in his usual tone when speaking to them  
"I don't know how you didn't see me I am as big as you two now being eight and half months along this stupid pregnancy."

a voice across room not where been sitting snogging Daphne Greengrass.

"What are you doing here Malfoy been kick out you own room"

Malfoy glared back and answered

"I'm still part of the slytherins I have every right to be in this common room as much as you do."

An owl appeared and a letter on it leg it landed right in front of Draco and stuck it leg out so Draco could untie it. He untied it and let the owl fly of at same time hearing the next insult that was thrown at him.

There were two letters on the front that were D.M.

He didn't answer Nott and opened letter instead

He asked before reading it

"Where is pansy?"

Crabbe answered

"See boyfriends."

Draco smirked at this

"Is he not a Slytherin them this new boyfriend of hers I hope he not a Huffulpuff."

Nott must of been listening and sneaked up behind them because he whispered from behind the sofa that they were sitting on

"Well we all hope it not another Gryffindor. We have enough with the one your with!"

Draco took a deep breath and looked at the letter

_Draco,_

_I'm sorry about sending a letter bit it really important I see you. Will you meet me in an hour by the library so I can tell you something important? I would come to your room but don't know your password. The library on second floor isn't it the same floor as your room? can you meet me just outside. Meet you in about an hour._

_Soph x _

Nott must not if seen the letter because he said in a loud whisper

"Not very romantic is he? Asking someone out on a letter!"

Draco now lost his temper and answer

"Oh go back to snogging Daphne it will give you something to do but It's not of your business. See you guys later."

He heard Nott shout

"Who do you think you are Malfoy? You're a no one round here now that it you carry on walking run off to saint potter and fuck him while you're at it!"

Draco carried in walking up to his room and collapsed onto the sofa it been wrong to do losing his temper is what he wanted. He been stupid to believe that one day they had been friends.

Harry stood watching Dumbledore examine the wall in front if him. Harry could see was a wall.

Harry was still soaked form swimming after 2 minutes Dumbledore look back at harry

"Oh I'm sorry I forget harry."

With flick of his wand harry was dry once more.

Before he could say thank you sir Dumblordore had turned back to the rock and was now pulling out a little knife before harry could say anything Dumbledore slit his hand and placed it in the rock

He explained

"Magic wouldn't be enough he wanted to weaken anyone who tried to get into the cave."

The rock seamed the move to the side as harry followed Dumbledore started to realise slightly what he let himself in for and hated it more by the minute.

Harry stood still watching Dumblordore reaching out or something he could not see. He was pulling on a change. Minutes later a little boat appeared.

Harry asked

"How did you know where to find it?"

Dumblordore said

"I taught him for years and know how to sense his magic traces everyone leave different magic traces."

Before climbing onto the boat harry asked

"Do you think it's here?"

"Yes harry I do."

"Do you think the boat is safe? Do you think with both of us it will sink?"

"It had charms placed upon it. That one wizard can bit as he wasn't expecting anyone under the age of 17 it only going to measure my magic not by weight. Only certain wizards that knew tom well would be able to find it so we will be safe"

The climbed into the boat it did not move when harry climbed on but did when Dumbledore did.

The boat moved slowly forward, Harry saw body under the water. He couldn't say he wasn't scared anymore. They finally reached a little island on the middle of the lake.

Dumbledore reminded him

"Careful don't step in the water"

They approached a stone basin with potion.

Dumblordore tried to touch it but nothing happened. Harry stood back while Dumbledore examined it.

He turned back to harry and said

"It is to be drunk."

He flicked his wand and a goblet appeared in mid-air just he caught.

Harry protested

"No professor what if it kills you".

Dumblordore said

"I don't think it will anyone who got past the lake he would want to kill. You would have to have magic blood to get this far voldermort does not want this kill wizards."

Harry for a moment thought that Dumbledore had finally lost his mind.

Dumblordore spoke again

"Voldermort doesn't kill anyone straight away that he needs information out of; he would like to know how you were able to get across to this island. No matter what this potion does to me harry you have to make sure I drink it. Remember what I said before I brought you here."

Harry could say no he had promise Dumbledore and he tried to protest but the giblet in Dumblordore hand took some of the potion and drunk, after a moment he did this once again. He did this 4 times before having to sit down panting.

Harry called Dumblordore over and over again he kept saying

"I don't want to… don't make me"

Harry answered

"You must professor."

Harry hated himself for making him do this. He refilled the goblet and lifts it into Dumbledore's mouth again and again.

Dumbledore moaned

Make it stop"

Harry knew he has to lie to get him to keep drinking

"You have to keep drinking and it won't stop"

Harry tipped another into his mouth.

By now Dumbledore kept saying

"it all my fault."

Harry refilled the giblet until it was all gone. Dumblordore was on the floor his eye tightly shut.

After a moment Dumblordore called out

"Water?"

Harry mutter the spell into the goblet, soon as water appeared it disappeared again.

Harry dipped at goblet into the lake and gave the water to Dumblordore. He then realised that something was holding onto to him. Something was trying to pull him in from the lake.

His cast at them with all the spells he could think of. They were still pulling him in until there was a burst of flames. Harry saw it was from Dumbledore. They didn't dare come any closer and let go of harry.

Dumbledore was still very pale. He grabbed the necklace and both headed back to the boat. Harry had mutter on the way back to the other side about forgetting about fire.

There was a slight bump as they reached the other side. They climbed out the boat it sunk back under the water. Once out of the cave Dumblordore said

"The potion weakened me."

Harry held onto his arm few moment later they in hogmeade. Dumbledore staggered for a moment before he sank onto the floor. Madame Rosmerta appeared.

She asked looking at harry to Dumblordore

"What happened?"

Harry manage to say

"He's hurt I need to get him help from the castle. I don't think he can work fine can he stay with you?"

She protested

"You can't go alone."

Harry didn't have time for this.

Dumblordore muttered

"I need Severus"

She answered once again

"Albus but look in the sky"

All three looked at the sky and sure enough toward the castle you could see the dark mark in the sky.

Albus said

"I need to get to the school."

She offered

"I have couple of broom."

Dumbledore agree to use them.

Dumbledore ordered

"Harry put on your invisibility cloak on please. Rosmerta can you please inform the ministry."

The kicked up off the ground fear rising inside harry. Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Neville or one of the other member of the D.A it could have been killed. They may have come for Draco and would kill anyone in their path if voldermort has ordered it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all reviews on all chapters I am very grateful**

**This will follow storylines in HBP partly**

**Warning: strong language**

**Please remember male/male and mpreg**

**I do not own harry potter in any way**

**Chapter 25 **

Harry followed Dumbledore he wasn't planning to land in the ground but directly over the dark mark which is why he asked harry to wear his invisibility cloak.

They reach the astronomy tower. The got off there brooms Dumbledore was still unsteady but he was more interested in finding out for anyone had been killed or badly injured. They could hear people below shouting and running around no interest in being quiet. Harry knew all this would of woke up some of the D.A . Harry heart was beating so fast he could hardly think. Death eaters were in the castle no doubt about it. He could remember that mark clear as day from the quiditch world cup. He could barely hear Dumbledore now whisper of a voice

"Harry, I need you to go and get Severus."

They both heard footstep approach the stairs. Someone must of seen Dumbledore fly up to the tower alone and they were coming to start a fight and harry was ready.

Dumbledore ordered him

"Under the cloak harry they are going to come up they saw me fly in. I need you to stay safe and once you can get down the staircases go and get Severus. You gave your word that you would do as I say no matter what happens to me. I need you to what I say one more time tonight."

Harry didn't have to question him Dumbledore have shoved the locket into his hand and just about covered himself in the cloak when someone reach the top step.

Harry had to back into the corner to not to caught but for some reason could not move.

Blaise Zabini stepped out for the shadow like he hadn't been missing except he was in muggle clothes.

"expelliarus!"

Dumbledore's wand went flying in the air and landed it Bliase's feet. It took harry a few seconds to realise that Dumbledore had using magic to freeze him with his cloak on then to be able to defend himself. He was now defenceless with Bliase's pointing his wand at his chest and harry was totally frozen with no way of helping him.

Dumblordore answered Blaise like he seen him yesterday

"Good evening Blaise, take it your back."

Blaise who still look which uncomfortable asked

"Who were you talking to?"

Dumbledore acted like he was having a normal conversation

"No one, I usually come up here at night to think and I talk to myself after all students only allowed up here for lessons only."

Blaise was still looking round.

"It was me I let them in. you don't half what happened this year."

Dumbledore answered

"You mean you have been acting on your jealousy. You're cursing pansy, she would do what you asked without using magic on her you know she would. You needed to keep pansy under control so you could get information from inside so you knew when you act. You were jealous that Draco grew further form you and closer to harry as the pregnancy went further along. Don't you see your working for what caused the problem on first place?"

Bliase's wand lowered slightly

He manage to say after a moment

"You don't understand I have to do this."

Dumbledore spoke once more

"You can sort out those entire problems right now. I know you acting through anger from jealousy. I know it easy to go along with something till they want you to do something. You have a chance and just like when I helped Draco I can help you. Come over to the right side"

Blaise had tears in his eyes now

He manage to say

"He will kill all my family and everyone I love if I fail to kill you. And I'm the one holding the wand how can you talk to me about choosing side when I could kill you?"

Dumbledore answered

"Blaise I know they were going to pick Malfoy to take this mission until voldermort realised he could use him for carry his child. Things you have done this year have put people in danger but none have killed because you are not a killer. You have a choice now to change."

There were footsteps on the stair case and moment later the others death eaters appeared in masks but one unmistakable voice he heard and knew who it belonged to, Bellatrix. Dumbledore took his wand out his pocket and Blaise took it. Dumbledore wasn't even fighting.

Bellatrix said

"Go on Blaise he defenceless do it. Say the words release your anger."

Harry could not watch this, even if Blaise was no killed the others was.

Bellatrix was shouting

"Just do it, kill him!"

When there were footsteps on the stair once more and Snape arrived and told her to be quiet. Harry was hoping more like praying that Dumbledore knew him as well as he thought he did.

Dumbledore said quietly

"Severus, please!"

It was more like he was begging, Dumbledore had just begged Snape. Harry never seen or heard anyone bed before. Dumbledore was the last person he ever thought he see beg.

Snape lifted his want pointing at Dumbledore and answered Dumbledore plea with

"Arvada kadava"

Harry heart stopped for a moment. The flash of green light had hit Dumbledore in the chest and he fallen over the side of the tower.

Harry knew even Dumbledore couldn't not come back. The killing curse had fully hit him and no was here to give up there life for him and the fall from tower would of killed him to. Harry could now move of his own free will bit was frozen in shock of what had just happened.

Snape grabbed Blaise by his arm and led him down the stairs and into the plain part of the castle followed by 4 death eaters.

As they were walking down the stairs he heard Bellatrix say

"I need to get Draco and the dark lord unborn child. If she has done her job well I will be returning in 20 minutes, get him out of here before whole school wakes up."

Draco looked at the time again 5 minutes until he was meant to meet Sophie. He heaved himself out the chair moving around with twins was starting to take a lot of effort and make him tired very quickly. He still hadn't explained to harry fully what sometime happens when giving birth and wasn't looking forward to it. He knew Sophie would not ask him to do something if it wasn't important.

He wrapped his robes around his bump and he walked the best he could to the library. It was pitch dark inside and the library had shut for the night. He called out in a hushed voice

"Sophie?"

There was no reply he spoke little louder

"Sophie!"

He hear a loud whisper

"Over here."

He moved slowly forward, the only light he had was from end of his wand like a torch. He moved closed the where the sound of her voice had been.

He saw Sophie and moved closer she was sitting on one of the tables behind book shelves where he had sat with granger out of view so many times before.

He spoke in his normal voice sure that they were alone

"Sophie what's wrong?"

She whispered

"I'm so sorry Draco."

He asked

"What's happened?"

Her voice was less of a whisper this time

"It something that about to happen and it's my entire fault."

Draco asked one again

What is it?"

She spoke in her normal voice

"The death eaters are attacking."

Draco stood up more straight about to start walking toward the door when Sophie said

"expelliarmus"

His wand flew up and Sophie caught it.

She flicked her wand muttering something and he flew across the door until he hit the bookshelf behind.

She muttered something else and he was froze

"I'm sorry I been told to keep you here. Why don't I talk to you something while we wait for your aunt?"

Draco heart jumped. Sophie led him here for the death eater to come and get him. After flick of wand once more the light turn on her hair had tuned from long straight blonde hair down he back to long black silky waves of hair the was little shorter than her blonde hair, she was same height, her chest had grown slightly and her eyes and her face shape was less pointed.

She saw Draco look at her and answered his unasked questions

"This is what I look like at home when not trying to make people believe I'm a Malfoy. I am still your sister but I think this look suits me much better. Our eyes are still the same."

She was smiling now. Draco had book that had landed on him and around him.

"This is boring without someone to talk too."

With another flick of the wand Draco could talk once more

"What are you really doing here Sophie?"

Sophie made a loud sigh before explaining

"Haven't you figured it out yet bro? I have been working for the dark lord since he returned. When your father could not care less he helped us. He left us money and instructions. We were to lay low have good life ion the house left us until I was intrusted what school for young witches I was to go to. My mother bares the same mark as your father. He came to see us shortly after returning. He gave me choice in life and I trust him."

Draco laughing slightly and answered

"You're a 15 year old witch he use you then kill you. You're not pureblood you silly little girl."

Sophie pointed her wand at him and answered

"When I'm trained he promised I will take over, you and these kids are just experiment he doesn't think they will survive and you for that matter and your father gone on run with your mother. You deserve this for the way your mother and father treated me and my mother! Dumbledore will soon be dead, your enchantment will be down and when we get back to the dark lord he can do what he wants with you. Let hope you death will follow and break potter along with you"

Draco told her

"Is that what he told you? If the dark lord can't kill Dumbledore why would any of his followers. He won't give you anything."

She answered her voice more high pitched

"You're lucky that I've been given instruction to keep you alive for now. Least you might just about live long enough to see that I am right and you and your family are nothing without your money and little manor house."

She cast a quick silencing charm and walked off.

Harry managed to move after a moment. They had removed there mask by time. He needed to stop Snape and Blaise and needed to stop Bellatrix and whoever this other girl was.

He looked at his map. Snape and Blaise and others were heading down the stair toward the ground Bellatrix was on the fourth floor on way to Draco's room. Harry raced alone to the 7th floor and calling the password for the passage that came out near charms, near Draco's room.

He got there before Bellatrix he shouted the password pushing the door which opened after a moment.

Harry shouted

"Draco, wake up get your wand and get behind me Bellatrix on the way to take you to voldermort!"

Harry received no reply.

Draco wasn't there harry knew Draco would of answered him.

The letter Sophie had sent him was on the table he read it, screwing it up and throwing it in the corner hoping that Bellatrix would not find it. He raced off again at top speed.

Draco couldn't believe how stupid Sophie was being did she really think dark lord would be anything for her?

He could hear screams from below he believe it was Dumbledore's army against the death eaters.

Harry came round corner.

Harry released him and saw him as he climbed to his feet. Draco said

"Sophie's still got my wand she been a spy all this time!"

Harry wasn't sure if Draco knew what we was talk about. They heard rushing footsteps they heard the voice of Bellatrix

"Go join Severus and the Zabini boy they are going to the grounds sure he can't be much to handle."

Harry pushed Draco in corner and just about got clock over him. He shot a jinx at Bellatrix that barely missed her. Harry had to step about before she came round the corner to find Draco.

"Where Draco?"

Harry told her

"He gone and you can't find him!"

"You filthy little half-blood us death eaters should of finished you off when the dark lord didn't!"

She started cast all spell that harry just about manage to block until he heard someone yell.

"Hey, why don't you fight me, I saw Draco run past."

It was Sirius.

This gave harry enough time get Draco out under invisibility clock even if he was close to being hit a few times. Once they got so far Draco pulled the cloack off. He was clutching his stomach moaning by now.

"Draco what's wrong."

He breathed deepened and said

"I'm thinking I'm going into labour!"

Harry said quietly

"Let get you up to the hospital wing and fast!"

**Thank you for reading please review **


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry that it has taken a while for this chapter i had it of writers block and wrote parts and then ended up deleting them unsure if it sounded right. **

**My granddad died on 13****th**** April so i said i would not write until after his funeral plus I had a few relationships problems and my normal laptop will not let me use word for some reason so I had to ask my mom if I could borrow hers. My updates are going to be slower until I can pay for a new laptop. Sorry i will do my best as my mom or any one does not know about me writing a Drarry fanfiction.**

**Last time i updated i used the wrong chapter which very sorry about i had blonde moment even that i am naturally strawberry blonde.**

**Anyway...**

**I do not own harry potter in any way only using parts from J. K. Rowling books to create my story and the main story line.**

**May be adult content and strong language used in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Please review what you think.**

**The story only has a couple of chapters left if you think i have left something out that you don't understand please me a review or quick message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.**

**You may not like where I am going to leave it but i will not leave you hanging i will at least do a epilogue if not a full sequel story after the war let me know what you think please.**

**Let's get on with the new chapter...**

**Chapter 26**

Draco could barely walk. This inside felt like he was on fire. He held onto harry for dear life if he didn't he feared he would fall at the floor in agony. He wished he could take back all the time he faked he was more ill then he really was or when he injured himself playing quiditch. He would take everything back just to take away half of this pain.

The screams were still growing louder by the minute. Draco knew were very few death eater women and most were not picked to go on missions, his aunt being an exception to the rule even the dark lord had trouble controlling the mad bitch. So he willingly let her go with the other death eaters willingly just to get rid o her.

Draco was now whimpering without realising. They heard running behind them. Harry let go of Draco in a hurry to get his wand out. Draco swayed slighting before sliding down the walk in was holding onto. It was Hermione who was running toward them.

Harry lowered his wand when seeing who it as and asked  
"what are you doing here?"

Hormone said breathlessly  
"You dropped this ."

She handed him the map.

"Also I saw Snape on way here as he had blaise with him and he said to him hurry before Potter catches up I knew you and Dumbledore would be okay."

Harry was struggling for words to tell Hermione what had just happened to Dumbledore. Then another contraction hit Draco , it was worse than the last couple. He felt like he being stabbed with sharp knives. His scream broke the silence  
"oh fuck!"

He was now on his hands and knees. Heroine realised what had happened. Harry grabbed one of Draco's arms and put it around his shoulder and Hermione grabbed Draco's other side. Thankfully the hospital wing was just around the next corner.

When they finally put Draco on a bed in the secret back room where all of Draco test had been performed and where he would be delivering these babies.

Harry and Hermione were in the waiting room while Madame Pomfrey did tests on Draco. Hurry couldn't stand the silence any longer.

He asked

"How long was I gone when it started?"

She answered

"I'm not sure"

Harry asked bitterly

"How can you not know the castle is under attack?"

Hermione was looking at the floor and said

"Okay this is going to seem bad but me and on couldn't concentrate on what we were doing. Me and Ron went out of the common room. And we were talking and don't think badly of us. We were in an empty class room when heard the screams. Please don't think badly of us?"

"I don't think bad of you. I'm more worried about Draco."

If it wasn't for Draco in serous pain maybe preparing ti give birth then harry would have smirked at Hermione and Ron n classroom after hours. He didn't need to ask if they were doing anything hormone wasn't telling the full story he knew already but now wasn't time to talk about it. Maybe they wouldn't argue every day now.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts,

She said

"She going to fire call her friend who worked in st mungos for years and they both been researching male pregnancy since she told her there was a male pregnancy. She had to keep it to themselves but they been preparing. "

They were finally let back in to the room.

Harry ran up to him grabbing his hand. the pain was ripping through Draco once more He clutched on to Harry's hand for dear life.

"shit my hand!"

Harry moaned

Hermione said

"Last time i looked Draco was giving birth"

Harry argued back

"my hand!"

Draco shouted

"Shove off then potter. If you are going to moan and bitch every time i have a contraction. Go save everyone."

Harry and Draco had spoke about what he was going to be like when having these twins harry calmed down

"I am not leaving you."

Draco was getting annoyed with the slightest thing now.

"Look I'm going to be like this for hours. This takes as much time as it does for a muggle birth. She has gone to fire call her friend to help and she better not forget that pain relief potion."

Hermione looked at harry ad agreed with Draco

"It's true some muggle pregnancy can be over 24 hours."

That made Draco moan louder.

She carried on speaking over the sound

"Ginny fighting something about Dumbledore put some charms on her."

Harry face showed horror. Draco remember what Sophie had said and understood and said to harry

"Go and get her out."

Harry was torn between leaving draco and saving Ginny and the baby if he wasn't too late."

Harry said

"Draco I always keep my promises I said I wouldn't leave you to do this on your own!"

Draco answered

"Hermione can stay until you get back. Go save them. Nothing will happen while you gone."

Another contraction hit Draco. he moaned loudly, harry kissed Draco before running at full speed out of the hospital wing and down the staircases with his wand at the ready.

He saw no death eaters on the way down, the screams and shouts got louder and closer to the great hall. What he saw made his heat jump in his. 3 or 4 death eaters kicked out long with bill and 2 members of the order of the phoenix he never met. He saw Sirius, what was he doing here Dumbledore was dead there was no one to protect him he end u back in prison.

He spotted Ginny she was wand less. He didn't have to time to look for it. He ran towards her dodging spells, hexes and curses. He tripped over something he had not notice. He prayed don't let them be dead. He sat up to find it was Neville but he was still alive. He got up as he saw Ginny knocked off her feet again now clutching her stomach. Harry stunned the masked death eater not caring which one it was, long as he didn't know he never be able to ever kill them for what he just seen them do

he reached Ginny side as she began to cry.

He hissed at her

"You shouldn't have been fighting."

Sirius hexed the he was fighting and ran over to them.

Harry then saw it i the slight pool of blood and lot of it. He didn't know if it was a good idea to say or not but she looked where he was looking and saw it. Sirius had already seen it. She answered still crying harder than ever.

"Dumbledore said we would both be okay!"

This was that way harry had hoped to tell his friends

"yes if Snape hadn't kill him less than an hour ago."

Sirius sat back slightly at the news.

"You need to get Ginny to the hospital wing and get rest of your group out the order can finish the half of them have already ran off after Snape."

Ginny was muttered something he could only catch slight words.

"I'm sorry... didn't mean... scare... not you or dean... "

He half carried her until he heard it and could recognise that voice for second time tonight.

Bellatrix was scream and cackling. Sirius was now fighting with her.

He finally got her out where he saw Luna who just stunned her attacker.

He was fighting to keep Ginny up straight and keep his wand straight at same time.

Harry asked

"Luna, please could you take Ginny to the hospital wing. We need to get the D.A out order said they can finish the death eater off. I have to get Sirius to leave before people arrived for the death eaters."

Luna took Ginny without further questions asked. He hadn't seen Ron, dean or any other Gryffindor. He went back in. He had to ask Sirius leave, he couldn't see him locked up once again.

Before he could make his way over to Sirius. The same death eater that had attacked Ginny way now throwing hexes in his direction.

One shouted to him

"He belongs to the dark lord lets moved."

"AVARD KADARVA!"

The screaming and cackling had made every blood freeze in the room. Harry heart sunk as he saw it hit Sirius. NO! He can't be death maybe it missed him harry thought. Trying to make his way through the crowd by stopped by remus. Sirius was not moving and bellatrix was nowhere to be found.

Harry pulled free and ran out the great hall. All he could think was she just killed last family member he had left.

He chased her toward the ground. He ran across the bridge and could see them running toward the forest Snape, blaise, Sophie, bellatrix and few other which must already got away.

He screamed

"You fucked up bitch"

She turned toward him and anger took over.

He pointed his wand at her and shouted with all the ager inside him.

He shouted

"criuco!"

She screamed for a moment. It didn't make him feel any better. When she was finally on her knees harry couldn't move. Snape grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

Harry wasn't done yet

"You coward! You can't fight me but you can kill a man that pleading for your help."

Snape answered

"How can you call me a coward when your father needed two people behind him to fight me?"

Bellatrix had disappeared along with Sophie and blaise.

Snape spoke in a deadly whisper

"Go and help you boyfriend if he still has a chance of living."

The last two comments harry stood there in shock with tear running down his face.

Draco was in agony and no on was willing to do anything. Madame Pomfrey seemed to be too busy chatting to her friend who was meant to be here to help deliver the twins.

Hermione was less than helpful. She could read about male pregncy much as she liked but when it came to actually seeing it she didn't know what to say first. The next contraction was more painful. Felt like his insides were o fire. His organ wee moving around once more so he could give birth.

Draco looked at Hermione who for once didn't have anything to say. After a moment Draco said to Hermione  
"never thought I'd see that you had nothing to say granger."

Hermione looked at him not sure what to say. Draco didn't care anymore. He wanted it to stop right now, who he was kidding he couldn't give birth. He wanted to scream and shout and for this to end.

Moment later Madame Pomfrey appeared with her friend. She gave him a strong pain relief potion.

The wizard that stood next to her spoke

"Hello Draco, I'm Cary Trammell, I was an healer and experience as well as working with pregnant witches and pregnant teen muggles."

Draco couldn't keep the shock out of his voice,

"You're a wizard."

The man spoke again

"Yes i am which is why poppy thought i would be better match for the job. I have researched male pregnancies for many years and helps lot of witches give birth. Been told you read about male pregnancy, from reading about it you properly know it not straight forward as it seems."

Draco didn't like where this conversation was going but still said nothing. Cary spoke again after taking a breath

"There are risks to both you and the twins. I will do my very best to ensure both you and the twins safety whatever I say you must be straight away."

Draco nodded and another contraction hit him, the potion hadn't taken full affect yet.

Draco was worrying what was keeping harry when they heard a bang of door and shouting voice calling out for Madame Pomfrey. She hurried out to see what all the noises was about.

Draco just looked at Hermione and said

"it's the Weasley girl."

Hermione rushed out the door to see if it was Ginny. While Hermione was gone the nurse Cary said to Draco

"We think best chance of this working is C- section. The chance of all 3 of you living.."

Draco didn't want to listen to this he butted in,

"Chance of any of us living are slim I know. Granger drilled that in my head none of the pregnancies that was a male pregnancies wizard in history survived and usually the children died from it. There only one case when the child survived but didn't live long as normal wizards do. I know there is every chance that tonight i will die."

Cary bent down so he was level with Draco and answered him

"Do you think I'd be here wasting my wasting my time here to watch a spoilt brat like you die? if I thought there was no chance of you living I wouldn't of bothered coming here, I am here to see if my research is right. If you die from the birth i am willing to burn my research. You have veela blood and veela are known to have strong babies. The wizard's that have died in the past where pregnant through so many potions as spells used It surprising they survived long enough to the birth. You have veela and magic blood. Half the girls and some boys can't resist you in the school. That proves your vela blood is strong. You magical ability is lot higher than average which proves you have strong magical blood. There never been a part wizard part vela recorded to have given birth."

Draco knew Cary must of been a Gryffindor way he was speaking to Draco but right now he had no one else to trust he jus hoped that harry would be back soon.

Harry got nearer to the castle and could see the little crowd that was gathering outside the castle grounds. Harry couldn't stop the tear that was starting to fall. He lost tonight the closest thing he had to ay thing of family. His headmaster one person that would help him with defeating lord Voldermort and his god father he wasn't sure of anything right now. As he reached the body of Dumbuldore he couldn't help but cry next moment Ron was standing next to him.

Ron whispered

"i think something to happened to Hermione and Ginny. I can't find them."

This made harry snap back to reality.

"SHIT! THEY ARE IN THE HOSPITAL WING."

Ron eyes widened in shock and horror of this news, Harry managed to say a good bye to Dumbuldore wiped his eyes from tears before Ron pulled him toward the castle. When harry finally stop see where they were going they charged up to the hospital wing.

He been too late to stop Draco from getting caught in something that started his labour off early and he was too late to stop Ginny form getting hexed. He was too late to stop Ginny from losing her child. He just hoped he wasn't too late to see Draco give birth to the twins. He charged threw the doors of the hospital doors.

He reached the bed at Ginny was n to find Hermione and Ginny both in ears. He hugged Ginny tightly and whispered

"i understand why you lied to me and there will be time to talk about it later i promise. Once Draco has given birth."

This made Ginny cry harder, he didn't want to upset her anymore and had no word of comfort after what had just happened. He kissed her on top of her head and let Ron take over.

He look at Hermione accusingly. Before he could start on her she said

"Draco has a male nurse with him. He getting him ready to give birth he wanted me to see how Ginny was.

Harry couldn't breathe for a moment. He closed his eye for a moment.

No one knew what to say for the bets even Madame Pomfrey was at a loss for words.

After a moment harry could breath again and rushed over the secret room he knew Draco was in, he could hear the screaming of a male voice he didn't recognise

"i said too late for a c-section you need to push, now!"

He held scream of Draco.

"One more push Draco!"

He heard scream once more of Draco as he neared closer.  
the first baby was out ad it was a boy.

Madame Pomfrey came running after Harry.

She said

"Cary ill tale baby while you sort him out"

He was now shouting Draco you need to push again. Draco looked like he was about to collapse as harry reached the bed he said taking Draco hand

"Stay with us and push please."

This gave Draco energy to push one more time. And the second baby was i this world.

Cary said

"it's another boy!"

Draco looked at harry on more time before collapsing.

**Thank you for reading**

**Sorry took a while**

**Pease review tell me what you think :D **


End file.
